Taking the Plunge
by Cap'n Lazy Pantz
Summary: After the hickey incident, Kyoko finds herself constantly thinking of Ren & how she feels when she's around him. This leads to a humiliating mistake on set, opening Ren's eyes to her affections. Meanwhile, Sho is manipulated into doing the unthinkable, which will be his awakening & the noose to his doom. Rated M for limes/lemons, language and mild violence. Lil' OOC elements.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Author's Note: This is my first fan fiction story. I decided to do Skip Beat because I was recently introduced to it and I can't get enough of it! Also, my girlfriend really wanted a Skip Beat story, haha. I will try my best to keep the characters as close to Canon as I can, but just as a warning there may be OOC elements. I like to make characters do things that they wouldn't normally do. It's just my way of having fun with these stories. **

**This is an AU universe. It's not far-out-of-the-box AU though. I can't explain much without giving a lot away, but basically it doesn't take place directly after a specific chapter or anything. If you need a timeline, say about three weeks or so after Kyoko and Ren exchange hickeys as the Heel Siblings. **

**I hope you enjoy the first chapter. If people are interested then I'll continue, but if it doesn't work out then I'm sorry, I'll probably scrap it (like I said, first story and all so it's sort of a tester). **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own a goddamned thing. If I did, they would already be a couple by now! (~.^) **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

_Holding her hands hostage above her head, the tall dark man ran the edge of his blade gently across her bare abdomen, making her hiss from its arctic caress. Icy grey eyes narrowed upon her face as he observed her expressions—the way she glanced down and then flickered those golden orbs back up to meet his. Movement of her lips caught his attention as they formed a sexy little smirk. His heart skipped. For the first time, his victim showed him pure, unadulterated excitement. There wasn't a single ounce of fear eclipsed upon her pale complexion. He was shocked. _

_Taking note of his rattled gaze, Sayomi grinned further. She could feel his fingers tighten painfully around her thin wrists as his frustration began to overwhelm him. The gentle whisper of heated breath tickled her cheeks as he lowered his mouth. Parting her ruby red lips, she lifted her head to him and spoke in a soft, seductive tone. "Is that all you've got?" Watching dark thick brows meet with offense stirred sweet giggles from her throat. "Pity."_

_After a moment's hesitation, Takeo began to realize the game she played after all she was the number one detective in the city. He'd be an utter idiot to take any other meanings from her illogical behavior. She was egging him on, wanting him to screw up so she could cage the animal he had become. A deep chuckle left him and he could feel her shudder with surprise. He lingered his eyes down her body and admired the sheen of the long, curved dagger against her silken flesh. Slowly, he dragged the tip across her stomach and then feathered it up, slipping it smoothly between her skin and the thing fabric of her bra. A small writhing movement made an attempt for escape in his strong hand above them. He grazed her ear with his lips and breathed hotly upon her, eliciting a soft moan. "You have no idea what I've got, sweet little Sayomi." Applying pressure, Takeo began to slit the thin material from the bottom up._

_No__, Sayomi thought. __This is not how it's supposed to go…__ His masculine scent engulfed her nostrils as their bodies intimately touched. Part of her body began to tingle with anticipation for what he was about to do to her. Is this really what she had succumbed to? Falling for the man who was trying to kill her? __I'm not supposed to __**enjoy**__ this__, she thought. __I can't actually __**want**__ this…__ Bracing herself, she looked upon his face, which was radiantly lit from the moonlight cascading through the window her back was pressed against. Why did he have to be so damn fine? Holding her head high, refusing to let her resolve escape her, she licked her lips. "Do it," she stated simply. "I dare you."_

_Grinning from one dimpled cheek to the other, Takeo pressed his mouth to hers and chortled. "As you wish my love."_

"CUT!" The director yelled, slipping the script under his left arm. Bringing his hands together, he couldn't help but applaud at the duo as they disentangled themselves. "I must say, that was probably one of the best scenes we've shot yet. I loved the chemistry. You guys keep this up and you just may have a box-office hit on your hands." Kai flashed the Takeo dressed Tsuruga Ren a smile and winked at the half naked Mogami Kyoko before turning to his assistant.

Kai Koboyashi was a rather young director, only a year or so older than Ren. He had a head full of caramel brown wavy hair that was raked back messily. Even being one of the finest directors in the nation, a man who thrived off total professionalism, he always managed to show up to work in a pair of light-washed jeans and a navy green t-shirt with matching chucks. His complexion was decadent enough to warrant him a spot on the cover of any men's fashion magazine—defined jaw-line and Adam's apple with a nice light scruff across his face, thick dark brows and golden hazel eyes with green specks. The half-Italian half-Japanese film director was indeed a prodigy of his time in many respects. Everyone noticed the female attention that he drew from all of the women, all but one that is.

As Kyoko came back to reality, her pale cheeks lit up with a radiantly scarlet tint. Slipping to the side, she smiled innocently to the set assistant who handed her a white terry robe. Bowing graciously to them, she turned to her co-star and felt her heart skip. He turned to the on-set couch and with a flick of his wrist took up the black button up shirt, slipping into it with ease. "You never seize to amaze me Tsuruga-san," she said with sparkly eyes.

Pausing for an instant as the compliment touched his ears, Ren fought the urge to thank her with a peck on her lips. Turning to her, he returned her warm smile. Slipping his hands into the pockets of his leather pants, he tilted his head. "Thank you Mogami-san, but I'm not quite sure I understand what you're referring to." _Liar,_ he thought. _You just want her, the woman you're madly in love with, to praise you._

"You're such a wonderful actor, but just when I think I've seen you do everything you pull something out to surprise me. I never would have pegged you for such a lady-killer," she teased.

Licking his lips, he tried his hardest not to laugh. Surely, she didn't realize just what that term truly meant. Ren felt grateful for her ignorance, for if Kyoko thought that he was a womanizing dog, he'd never win her affections. Hell she would even group him in the lot with that damned Fuwa asshole. "I must say you're quite a basketful of surprises yourself." Turning towards his manager, he glanced to her as she walked beside him, steps in sync. "You've come quite a long ways in this past year and a half."

Kyoko blossomed with heat. Holding her hands in front of her, she bowed her head to hide her embarrassment. "Thank you. That really means a lot to me coming from you," she confessed sheepishly. Her heart began to beat faster and faster. Kyoko tried her hardest to hide her nervous feelings. Ever since their assignment as the Heels siblings a few weeks ago, she found herself uncontrollably thinking about him, in very inappropriate ways. She knew that if she didn't get a grip, she would tumble off that cliff with a heart open for ravaging.

"Would you like to grab lunch with us?" Ren asked, noticing her getting uncomfortable with the compliment. As they approached a beaming Yashiro, the actor ignored the fangirl as he took the offered bottle of water. Twisting the cap, be brought the mouth to his lips and drank greedily. After recapping it, he dropped his hands to his sides and frowned inwardly when she sighed.

"Unfortunately I cannot," she pouted. "I have to get changed and head over to my next assignment." Just picturing the PV shoot made her stomach flip with nausea. When she finally looked up, seeing Yashiro's confused expression and Ren's rather stoic look, she gulped and stood up straighter. "I mean, it's not that I'm not thankful for the assignment. I mean every new project can only help me get better, but I really don't understand why I have to do _this_ particular project."

Before Ren could inquire about the assignment, Yashiro chimed in like a more than curious kitty. "If you don't mind my asking Kyoko-chan, what project are you speaking of?"

Yashiro watched as Kyoko looked to Ren and then back down to her hands, her cheeks deepening with color. His brown eyes flickered between the two. _Did I miss something?_ "Kyoko-chan?"

"Nothing important Yashiro-san! I promise! Just a silly LoveMe assignment," Kyoko replied with great haste. She could feel the terror of an angry Tsuruga beginning to engulf them. She bowed deeply to both of them, stood up and started making a retreat. "See you tomorrow! I better go before I'm late."

While Yashiro stared at her back with his mouth agape, Ren turned towards the make-up crew to get himself cleaned up of Takeo's appearance. His mind instantly began to wonder to this peculiar assignment she had. If she didn't want to tell him about it, which it was quite obvious that she didn't, then it could only revolve around one of two people. _If they touch her, I'll kill them_ Ren thought with a sweet smile upon his lips. _So simple actually. _

* * *

Kai observed Tsuruga Ren and Kyoko carefully. He had always wondered what the relationship between the two of them consisted of. She was always blushing around him. While in turn, Ren would occasionally let his stone-cold professionalism slip as a smile crept upon his face. Yet, Kai had never seen them act indecently with one another. Truth be told, he was no fool. Any blind man could see the affections that Japan's number one had for Kyoko, but the actress herself? He simply had not a damn clue as to her feelings.

An assistant came up and asked him to sign a few papers, which he did distractedly. Afterwards he took the photographs that were handed over and walked towards his office and felt his excitement teasing him. In all of his years in the business, he was almost consistently hounded by actresses who wanted to use their beauty and body to get further in life. It made him sick and pissed him off. But Kyoko was vastly different. Kai had found the teen to be greatly fascinating. She was professional, polite, took her work very seriously, not to forget that she was also a very hard worker and a sensationally fast-learner. Knowing that their film was coming to a close very soon, he was more than eager to ask her out. However, Kai was a man of honor and didn't want to step out of line if she already belonged to another man, especially a man of Tsuruga Ren's caliber.

"Guess I'll just have to wait it out then," he mumbled to himself as he admired the photos of Kyoko as Sayomi for the promo shoot. "She definitely seems like she's worth the wait." He added with a soft smile.

* * *

**Author's Note: Now since this chapter is over, I would just like to add something to avoid confusion. I added a film to the normal Canon story of SB just to liven things up a bit. How the film came about and what-not might be revealed later. If you can, please let me know what you think of this so I can get some ideas. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2: PV

**Thank you for all of your reviews. I decided to try out a second chapter. I also really appreciated your guys' suggestions on what you like and don't like. It will help me keeps things interesting, if I manage to continue this story. Constructive criticism is always welcomed. Also, if there is something that occurs in the story you don't like or understand, just PM me. I'd be happy to chat about it and whatnot. L8R.**

* * *

**Chapter 02: PV**

His long brown hair flew back as his head relaxed against the leather headrest with exuberant laughter. "You really are one crazy son of a bitch," he muttered with amusement. After another minute or so of random chuckles to the thought of the plot at hand, Kai cleared his throat, placed his palms upon the cool black seat and pushed into a straighter position. He raised his head and turned to face the president. Opening his mouth to speak, he found himself at a loss for words. Shaking his head, he snickered. "It's so damn hard to take you seriously when you look like that sir."

Lori's lips parted in a charming, smirk. Glancing down at his attire, he chortled and nodded his head in agreement. "I figured it would be fun. I haven't dressed in such tacky clothing since the eighties." The LME superior was wearing leather pants with a white sleeveless shirt with black graffiti type art spewed upon it. His long curly hair hung down to his shoulders with a black and white bandana wrapped around his head. Black Ray Ban sunglasses and a pair of leather boots with garish silver buckles completed the costume. Lifting his head to the guest in his stretch limousine, he slipped the sunglasses off and set them aside. "So are you in or out?"

Leaning forward, the director snagged a ripe red apple from the silver bowl that sat atop the mini fridge. Taking a bite, he was greeted with the sweet juices and crisp texture of the fruit. Scrunching his brows at it, he glanced to Lori and nodded. "Damn, this is good." After another bite was chewed and swallowed, he cleared his throat. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed. It's as if all the great women in this damned country are attached or lesbians. Makes it so difficult for a man to find love."

A grin appeared upon the president's full soft lips, which quickly integrated into a throaty laughter. He was given dirty glares in response. "She seems to have that effect on people. But it is your decision Kai-kun. You could always test the waters with our dearest Tsuruga-san." Seeing the flicker of hesitation in those hazel eyes, Lori chuckled.

"I'm not suicidal, thanks." Kai took another bite. Licking his lips, he turned his body towards the elder, folding his right leg so it lay on its side upon the seat. "I am intrigued. After spending a few hours with them during the reading, I got a pretty strong feeling that their chemistry was more than acting. As far as I can tell, your Ren-san is gone. But I can't tell on Kyoko's part. She just seems to be a genuinely nice girl. If you don't mind my asking, what is her deal?"

"I'm not quite sure that I understand you," Lori replied with a cocked brow in place.

After another few bites were chewed and swallowed, Kai continued. "Every beautiful woman with a persona like Kyoko, although rare, has a story. I have a feeling that hers is very interesting." Seeing the resistance on the president's face, Kai pondered the situation. "At least tell me this much, has she ever been in love? Would she even know that she's in love if it did happen?"

Contemplating the questions momentarily, Takarada Lori realized that if he wanted the Kantoku's assistance he might have to divulge just the tiniest information. Sighing, he took a deep breath and explained. "I'm sure that by now, you've seen her pink uniforms." Kai nods and Lori continues. "Well, she's in the LoveMe section because of how vehemently she despises the concept of love. She was horribly betrayed once which has let her to believe that love and all notions surrounding it are nothing but pure evil, a means to a very sad end. To answer your questions, I don't think that she's ever _really_ experienced love, just some sort of infatuation that has left her scarred. Also, if she did happen to feel it I am inclined to believe that she'll never realize it, not without a push."

Kai took the last remaining crisp bite of his lunch and then flicked his wrist to toss the core into the small garbage bin beside the fridge. Reaching forward he grabbed a paper napkin and wiped his face and fingers as his mind churned with possibilities. "Hmph, so this would definitely be a challenge," he uttered more to himself then his counterpart.

"Indeed, in every sense of the word."

"What's in it for me?" Kai turned his head to the president with an evil smirk.

Lori felt his stomach drop. He knew that look very well for it was one he received constantly from Yashiro and Sebastian, at least whenever he stooped to his deviancy. "What do you want?" He asked carefully.

"Oh that's so easy," Kai answered excitedly. "But you have to agree first."

"I can't agree if I don't know what it is. I cannot participate in anything improper."

Kai glowered at the old man. "You're kidding right?" When he received angelic innocent expressions, he groaned. "No offense dude, but everything about you stinks of impropriety."

Lori laughed.

"See, you can't even deny it!"

"Fine, fine. You have a deal Kai-kun."

* * *

Long thin fingers, wrapped in twisted silver rings, deftly tossed the small black keys up into the air. As it came back down, they landed in the strong palm presented to it. As his impatience began to rise, he continued with this mundane game. He had been ready for this PV to end days ago, but due to the director's mild case of the cold, things had to be postponed. His black veins were itching for a fresh project—new music to steal, careers to destroy, conniving his way to the top. After another two or three minutes, he swung his feet off the armrest of the chair he was lazily lounging in. Hopping to a stance, he stormed towards the drummer, grabbed his shoulder violently and swung him about. "This is preposterous!" He shouted.

"She's done!" The make-up artist came out and announced to the set, looking extremely pleased with herself. Everyone turned towards her, including a very angry Reino. Releasing his band-mate he crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the peppy blonde with dislike. He watched with growing irritation as the make-up artist turned around, surprised that her celebrity had chickened out. Closing his eyes, his teeth grinded as her words reached his ear. "Oh come on Kyoko-kun! Just pop into character and come out. You look super sexy!" A few minutes more had inched by when all of a sudden sounds of people gasping filled the air around him. His mind became heavy with the lewd thoughts of a few assistants. Forcing his eyes open, Reino found himself frozen with total astonishment.

Kyoko stepped out onto the set and took everyone's breath away. Her pale legs were wrapped in over-the-knee black stiletto boots with dangling chains around the ankles. Further up her body, he was wearing a black miniskirt, also leather but with a sheer fabric of lace atop it. Her torso and breasts were dressed in a strapless black and dark blue corset that exhibited every ounce of gothic allure. A few black chain necklaces were draped around her neck with a black-rose metal armband on her left arm. Her hands were wrapped in lacey finger-less gloves that covered her entire wrist. But the most appealing part of her costume was her face. Her snowy white skin practically glowed as against the dark tones of her make-up—black lips, lids painted dark blue around sapphire contact encased eyes, long silver hair with black ends that framed her face.

Cocking her hips, she allowed the character of the dark angel to absorb her completely. As she drowned in the role, a sexy smile touched her lips. She immediately began to walk towards the Ghoul's lead singer, swaying sensually from left to right. Miroku turned to his comrade with a grin and found himself hiding his laughter at the awe illustrated upon his gaping expression. Lightly elbowing him, the drummer chuckled when he received no response.

She came up to him and flooded him with the scent of her Jimmy Choo perfume—feminine, light with hints of rose and amber. Closing his mouth, Reino smirked sinfully as he slid his arm around her waist and pulled her against him. "About time love. I was starting to think you'd never come out of there," he teased with his silky voice.

"Hmph," Kyoko scoffed putting her hands upon his chest. She shoved him back and then flicked her long silvery hair over her bare shoulder. Looking him over, she scoffed. He was wearing the typical—leather pants with a leather trench coat that was unbuttoned all the way down, revealing his lean abs. His hair was half pulled back with black streaks. She opened her lips and spoke. "Let's get this over with. I have better things to do with my time then sit here and play with dogs like you." The fake vampire teeth just added to her shadowy sultry aura. She then walked off towards the set, leaving him feeling exhilarated and restless.

Reino followed and the duo began to position themselves for the scene. The extravagantly large set looked like an old, Victorian church with stone walls and large arching stained glass windows. At the front was were a series of steps that ascended to a stone alter, draped with velvety blue fabrics. There were silver and brass candle stands all over the place, already lit with vibrant small flames.

Upon reaching the alter, Kyoko turned her back to it so she could climb atop it. But Reino came up and swept her off her feet. Deftly stepping onto the alter, he held her in his arms as he stood there like the emperor of the universe. Looking down at her, he found his mouth watering for a taste of her pure offerings. Her nails upon his hands snapped him from his lusty notions. "Well, well. Don't tell me you're a sadist. That wouldn't bode well for my fun dear."

"You fiend," Kyoko snapped with disgust. Beneath the veil of the dark angel, the actress felt her body shiver with complete repulsion by being held by this man. She couldn't believe she was suckered into making this atrocious PV. But she had no one to blame but herself, after all if the president knew about Reino's attempt at assaulting her in Karuizawa, she doubted he'd be much of anything in this industry. Not wanting to inconvenience anyone further than she had, she bit her silence and fought through it. This ended up being the result of her secrecy. Feeling his hot breath upon her cheek, she came back to reality with wide eyes. An arctic sensation was starting to take over her body, very much like last time, but she thought of the task at hand and forced herself to remain strong. "Get your filthy hands off me Beagle!"

He simply chuckled as he carefully fell to his knees and placed her down upon the bed of fabrics. Reino placed his hands on either side of her upon the alter, caging her against him. Hearing the director's voice, he smiled. "Yes. We're ready," he shouted in response.

The latest Vie Ghoul song began to play. Kyoko closed her eyes and listened to the song to think about anything other than what she was about to do for this PV. As the lyrics and sounds of the dark rock filled her, she found that it didn't sound familiar at all. No, this most definitely was not stolen from Sho. _God, why do I even know what the Baka's music still sounds like? _The song pitched and Reino's voice, his ability to hold such a long range so elegantly, sent chills down her spine. _Wow, he really does have talent._ Hearing the director yell action, her eyes flew open and she released whatever hatred she had for him.

_The Dark Angel's long lashed eyes fell to the lips of the Demon Lord towering above her. His soft, enticing lips seduced her as he sang the melody of evil forbidden relations. When he lowered his mouth to her, she instinctively tilted her head up wanting to quench her thirst for him. His fingertips came up and feathered along the curve of her cheek and jaw, long black nails dragging a red line down her smooth nape. _

_Pressing his mouth against her skin, he continued to sing as if he was serenading her very soul. He ran his hand down her face, lightly caressing her body until they came upon the deep curve of her waist. Settling his cold fingers upon her bare skin, he stopped singing and wrapped his mouth around her tantalizing neck, sinking his teeth into her. The sweet nectar of her life's blood filled his mouth, satiating his starvation for the angel. _

_The overwhelming sensation of a painful serenity overpowered her corrupting her volition. Bending her leg, she arched her back and slipped her hand around his neck. Turning her head away as he fed from her, her eyes flew open. Blue eyes became shadowed with silver luminescence. Black lips parted and stretched as her aching teeth grew from her desire for him. _

Hearing the director call "Cut," Kyoko instantly shoved Reino away from her. Pushing up on her elbows, she started slinking back but was stopped when he reached out and grabbed her bare thigh. "What the hell are you doing?" She shouted a bit too loudly.

Unfazed by her rage, Reino snickered and pulled her down on her back again. "We have to change positions sweetheart. You aren't getting away so easily."

Inwardly, Kyoko sighed with irritation. _This is going to be the longest freaking shoot ever._

* * *

Fuwa Sho sat in his large bedroom strumming on his black guitar concentrating on the notes that had assaulted his mind. He no longer trusted to have anyone around when he composed songs. It wasn't safe. Traitors—they were all traitors, people seeking to live from the fruits of others. He wouldn't allow that any longer. Even Shouko Aki, his manager, had limited access to him when he was working.

The stress and frustration of losing his songs to that damned imitation artist began to cloud his ability to work. Sighing, he slid off the barstool and placed the guitar into its red-felt lined case. He then stalked over to the couch and plopped onto it, kicking his feet up on the wooden coffee table. Reaching over to the left, he grabbed the TV remote and began to flip through channels. "Nothing worth watching," he bitched. Flipping from the movie channel to the next, he saw that it was an interview of Tsuruga Ren. Gritting his teeth, the singer prepared to change the channel again, but when the camera panned left, revealing Kyoko he stopped.

"_Yes, I feel very honored to have this opportunity to work with some like Tsuruga-san,"_ she answered the reporter's question with a tint on her cheeks. She was dressed in her school uniform, back straight with hands properly folded in her lap.

Sho felt his throat run dry. _Damn you look different, grown up._ He noticed the flesh of her knees and a little bit of her thighs against the pleated skirt. Her white shirt hugged her slim figure nicely, illustrating that Kyoko was indeed maturing into woman. _Still not as big as Shouko's but they seem to suit her so well. _ Subconsciously Sho licked his lips and sat up straighter, entranced by his childhood friend as she praised her co-star.

"_I feel like I have been able to learn a lot from him, which can only help me improve as an actress." _Kyoko lifted her head and looked into the camera, tinted cheeks deepening with color. _"He's so disciplined and talented. His professionalism is on a level that I strive for every day."_

"Bullshit," Sho snapped through a his grating teeth. "That platform-wearing ass is anything but talented. Just because he's tall!" Sho's hand found the edge of the seat, fingers sinking in as his rage flamed. Suddenly the reporter asked Kyoko of her personal relationship with Ren, which skyrocketed the beating of Sho's heart.

A flash to a few weeks prior berated his mind. He remembered calling her. She had answered but then the line quickly went dead. When he tried calling her again and again, he found that her number had been changed. Then he remembered why he was pestering her so late to begin with. He had confronted her about Ren, but she quickly denied having any feelings for him. Sho even remembered how dark Ren's eyes became when he told him that Kyoko had no interest in him. Sneering, he felt a bit of satisfaction at Kyoko's promise. _No matter what you do you bastard, she will be mine…forever._

_Kyoko's face bloomed beautifully red at the question. She opened her mouth to speak, but was immediately interrupted by Ren. "Mogami-san and I are professional associates," Ren said smoothly as he smiled decadently into the camera. "We both hold utmost respect and admiration for one another." Ren turned to Kyoko and looked into her eyes for the briefest second. When he looked back to the camera, his eyes seem to have had a sparkle that wasn't there before. "We care for one another as friends and colleagues would."_

The idol's jaw dropped. His entire body tensed at the ridiculous answer that two-bit actor provided the reporter. "That wasn't a denial, you asshole!" He yelled at the television. _That wasn't a denial. That was a very well-planned avoidance of the topic. _His browns eyes turned back to Kyoko. As the camera zoomed in on her face while she confirmed Ren's statement with bright smile, Sho quickly hit pause and stared. He stared at every aspect of her face from her shoulder length auburn hair, to her large curious eyes and then finally settling on her pink lips. Remembering the taste of her chocolate dipped tongue against his own, he smiled. _That's right Kyoko. I was your first love. I stole your first kiss. No one else can have any of your firsts. _Leaning back into the couch, Sho pondered at the effects of having such a famous woman for his girlfriend. As much as he wanted to, he simply couldn't deny that she was gaining fame very quickly in the acting industry. With her on his arm, he would dominate the music world easily. _I guess I'll just have to find a way to be your first boyfriend as well, won't I?_


	3. Chapter 3: Kiss

**This chapter is dedicated to my girlfriend. ;) **

* * *

**Chapter 03: Kiss**

"NO!" Kyoko shouted with balled fists at her sides. Glaring daggers of death at the Beagle, her thin brows met in a livid expression. "I absolutely refuse to do that!"

Reino with arms crossed over his naked chest chuckled at the teen's outburst, expecting nothing less from her. "You have no choice my dear. It's scripted into the PV."

Kyoko shook her head vigorously. "No, I don't believe you, you hellhound. You made that scene up right now just to mess with me!" She was breathing hard and her teeth were practically glued together with growing agitation. Her entire body felt hot with anger as she pictured the kiss in her mind. Scrunching her eyes shut, she growled. _I refuse to kiss you, even if it is for professional reasons! That must be why you hunted me down for this stupid PV, trying to take advantage of me! You goddamned…Beagle!_

Dropping his hands to his sides, he took two steps to close the chasm between them. Catching her off guard, he slid his hand around her neck and pulled her face to his. She squealed in response and immediately grasped his wrists to release herself of him. "Are you really going to let your _personal_ hatred for me affect your _professionalism_ Miss Kyoko?" Seeing the flicker of emotion in her eyes, the Ghoul grinned knowing that his taunt was having the desired effect. "Are you not striving to become the greatest actress in the country, so you can take down that Fuwa talent per talent?"

Kyoko's eyes widened at his comments. Her black lips parted with awe as she recalled the challenge she threw at his face in Karuizawa, refusing to allow anyone to defeat Fuwa Shotaro except for her. She hadn't backed down then in the very least. Kyoko had totally forgotten. But with his insidious purple gaze and sneaky sneer, she found herself recalling it clearly. It only fueled her outrage. "I loathe you!" She groaned through her clenched teeth.

"Oh trust me sweetheart, I can feel just how passionately you do so," Reino replied pulling her face to his. His kiss was left unfinished as she roughly shoved him away from her, making him snicker. "Don't tell me that you had actually forgotten what your true purpose was."

Catching movement out of the corner of his eyes, he glanced around and saw that they had attracted an audience. _Good, very good. The more people that see us together like this, the more attention we will get. _The remaining Ghoul members formed a half moon around them, with Miroku looking most amused. The director and rest of the crew stood a few feet behind them, just ogling with dropped jaws at the nerve of the young woman—to treat such a huge star, a star known for being frightening, with such malice—it was almost unbelievable.

Kyoko could feel his taunt practically dripping off of him. As her emotions swirled inside of her, her group of grudges began to escape her form. With narrowed red eyes of murder, they stared at their victim preparing for an assault. They swooped over and around him, but instead of instilling an ice-cold atmosphere of fear, they seemed to have had the opposite effect. Kyoko's eyes widened when she saw his lips part in an evilly handsome smile, cheek to cheek.

"So erotic," Reino whispered. Raising his hand, he flicked his wrist and wrapped his fingers tightly together. Hearing her gasp, he smiled wider and instantly dismissed the grudges with fear, all but one that is. "Maybe I should take one home to play with. Since I obviously can't play with you."

"Let her go!" Kyoko demanded stepping up to him. He shook his head and she practically lunged for him. Feeling her body being pulled back, her arms reached out for his neck. "Damn you Beagle!"

"Okay, calm down little girl," Kiyora said as he tightened his arm around her waist. As she kept struggling, he turned to the drummer with irritated eyes. "I feel like a babysitter," the band-mate confessed.

Miroku laughed at Kyoko and then turned to meet eyes with Reino. Seeing the singer's hand tightened into a fist like that he knew that Reino was teasing the teen with his powers again. _They really are a weird couple_ he thought with a smirk._ I hope you realize that this will only make her hate you more._

Reino scoffed, walking towards the captive celebrity. "I could only hope so," he verbally answered his confidante. "Now you," he poked Kyoko in the forehead, keeping his finger firmly planted in place. "If you want her back safe and sound then you will finish this PV as it's scripted. Which means, you will kiss me for the finality and we will look every bit the part of devil's love couple. Understood?"

Kyoko growled.

"I promise that when this PV is done, it will be more popular than anything that Fuwa has out right now. Just think of it as another victory in your staircase to his demise." Chuckling at her expression, he nodded to Kiyora to release her.

Kyoko ran her hands down her Goth attire and eyed Reino carefully. "You better let her go." She said in a calmer tone. "And just know that I refuse to accept any assistance from you in defeating _him_. I will do it, but with my own merits. This PV is nothing more than a useless LoveMe assignment. Got it?"

"Hmph, whatever you say love. Shall we then?"

Sighing dejectedly, she turned to the set and stalked off.

* * *

**-A few hours later—**

Kyoko closed her LoveMe locker and banged her head against the cold pink painted metal. Wisps of smoke permeated from her like burned toast. Her eyes were furrowed with seething rage as she felt the last bits of her energy leaving her. Sliding her hand up the locker she forced herself back, but pushed too hard and ended up falling against the bench behind her.

"Damn that Beagle," she muttered bitterly. In the end, he refused to return her grudge to her. Because of that she couldn't help but feel haunted, stalked even a little cold. She knew that he would demand more of her before he returned it back to her. Vowing to get her beloved little baby back, she willed herself to move on. Pulling up into a stance, she grabbed her black bag and left the LoveMe room.

Pulling her phone from her pocket she began to rifle through her messages, beaming at Kanae's texts confirming their shopping date tomorrow. Smoke was instantly replaced with flowery sparkles as her small fingers danced across the touch-keypad. Kyoko was so caught-up in her excitement that she didn't see the approaching figure and bumped into him. Screeching, she felt herself falling back towards the floor. When the expected collision didn't happen, she looked up and blushed.

Ren was heading out with his manager when he saw her approaching. Of course she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings and ended up hitting him. When he saw her going down, he reacted instinctively and quickly wrapped his arm around her waist. Now, he held her like a lover would his dance partner, looking into her embarrassed wide eyes and tinted pink cheeks. Forcing himself to remain emotionless, he spoke calmly to her. "Are you all right Mogami-san?"

Kyoko was a blur as she pulled away from him and crawled back some distance. Her heart was beating furiously in her chest. His comforting scent wafted to her nose and she was reminded of his lips on her skin. Feeling a growing lump in her throat that kept her words from her, she immediately bowed deeply to her senpai. Trying with difficulty to breathe, she found relief a few seconds later. "Gomennasai Tsuruga-san," she apologized. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's okay really. You're not hurt are you?" Ren slipped his hands into his pockets and patiently waited for Kyoko's quirks to pass. When she finally stood up, he noticed her face had gotten visibly redder. Her eyes were averted to the floor as if she was concentrating on something very important.

Yashiro, who was grinning like a little teenager, cleared his throat. Glancing down at the phone in his gloved hand, he typed a quick message to the picture he had snapped and hit send. Thankfully he was arranging a few things on the little device when this romantic little bump occurred. Feeling the soft buzz against his palm, he hit the accept button and practically laughed out loud at the president's response. But lucky for him, he had learned to confine his excitement. Clearing his throat, he exited out of the messages and slipped the phone into his pocket.

Kyoko shook her head. "No, no. I'm perfectly fine." She spoke faster than she had wanted. Mentally kicking herself for feeling so awkward around him, Kyoko tried to calm her erratic emotions. A small pool of giddiness was forming in the pit of her stomach. It was unfamiliar but quite powerful. A part of the teen wanted to smile brightly at being so close to him again, while another part desperately wanted to steal a look at his handsome face. She could feel his tongue on her sensitive flesh, the red mark that he had left on her body, the dark look in his eyes… Realizing she was having very abnormal thoughts, Kyoko began to shake her head. _What is the matter with you? He's just Tsuruga-san—your senpai! It's nothing you haven't seen before! Stop thinking about what happened weeks ago! It was all a part of the Heel Siblings act. Nothing more. Calm yourself woman!_ When he touched her shoulder, she flinched momentarily

"Mogami-san," Ren said her name with slight concern. "What's the matter?" As she raised her eyes to his, Ren froze. It was there, but then it was instantly gone. _Am I imagining things? That couldn't have been… not from her, surely._ Kyoko tilted her head and smiled innocently to him, making his heart skip. _Worst cover up ever, my love_ he chuckled inwardly.

"I promise that I'm fine Tsuruga-san. You just caught me off guard." Kyoko tried acting natural even if her mind was being anything but. "I'm surprised that you're still here. It's a bit late, no?"

"I had a few things to finish up here. We were actually on our way out now."

"To dinner," Yashiro chimed in acting normal. When they both turned to look at him, he almost cringed. The knives of pain were directed straight for him, but he shrugged it off. "Kyoko-chan, have you eaten yet?"

"Not yet. I was going to eat at the Darumaya since it has gotten so late."

"Why don't you join us?" The interloping manager added with a bright smile.

"I really couldn't intrude," Kyoko answered.

"But if you come with us then I can be sure that Ren will have an actual meal, instead of those packaged snacks."

_Scheming snake,_ Ren thought bitterly. _Just wait 'til I get my hands on you._

"Tsuruga-san!" Kyoko said angrily. "How many times do I have to tell you to take care of yourself?" Kyoko crossed her arms over her chest and scowled at him.

Facing her, Ren made the mistake of flashing his Gentlemanly smile. "I've just had a long day Mogami-san. I was looking forward to going to bed when I got home," he lied.

"That's not an excuse to disregard your health," she berated.

"Does that mean you'll join us?" Yashiro asked excitedly. "Please?"

Looking from one man to the next Kyoko decided she had no choice. She needed to ensure that he had a decent dinner. "Only if I can cook." Kyoko smiled at her senpai.

How was he supposed to deny such a cute face? "As you wish," Ren answered. Mentally he kicked and punched his intervening manager.

Together the trio began to walk towards the elevator when the familiar sounds of _Sakura Kiss_ began to ring around them. Stopping before the elevator doors, the actor turned his head to Yashiro and gave him a warning glance, which Yashiro proceeded to ignore.

Grabbing his phone, he answered the call. "Yes Takarada-san?"

_Figures_ Ren sneered.

"Of course! Ren is actually on his way out for the evening. But I shall be more than happy to assist." Disconnecting the call, he tilted his head innocently to Ren. "Oh darn," he said sarcastically which went totally over Kyoko's head. "I better take care of this before work tomorrow. You two have fun!" He then quickly retreated to the stairs to head to Lori's office.

* * *

"Watch where the hell you're going," Sho muttered as _he_ bumped another's shoulder. When he raised his head to the man, the blood drained from his face. "You've got to be kidding me. Why the hell are you here?"

"Unlike you, I was working." Reino replied coolly. Turning from Fuwa he tried to make an escape with his fellow band-mates in tow, but was stopped when the singer's thoughts floated into his mind. _How interesting!_

"Go to hell you ass," Sho quipped. He then continued towards the elevators from the lobby of NHK studios.

"You know Fuwa, you never told me she was such a great kisser," Reino said loudly to his retreating back. Seeing the blonde stop in his steps, Reino felt amused. He pocketed his hands into black jeans and stood nonchalantly, smirking from cheek to cheek.

The words hit his ears, but it took a moment before comprehension sunk in. Even then, as the image floated across his eyes, he refused to believe that the damned phony could be referring to Kyoko. Twisting on his heels, he walked towards Reino, feeling the heat of jealousy in his face. "What did you just say?"

The envy eclipsed in Sho's eyes was practically glowing it was so strong. "You heard me." Reino replied. Sho's thoughts turned to Valentine's Day confirming the small flash that the Ghoul had seen earlier. _So you did steal her first kiss. How deviant of you?_ "I see now why you protected her with such vivacity. You want her all for yourself. I can't blame you really. She has such a _succulent_ taste after all."

"You son-of-a-bitch!" Sho's hands curled into balls at his sides, knuckles turning ghostly white. "How dare you touch her?"

"So what if I did?" Reino crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the musician, challenging him blatantly. "Unlike your forced assault of her lips, she kissed me of her own volition Fuwa." Reino rubbed salt into the gaping wound that was caused earlier in the day by the interview with Tsuruga Ren.

Normally the dumbass blonde would immediately react with a punch to Reino's pretty-boy face. But he was completely stunned that he stood there with wide eyes and parted lips. "There is no way she'd willingly kiss you," he mouthed his thoughts aloud.

Miroku looked around and saw that the majority of the eyes in the large expanse had fallen on them. He didn't know if it was Reino's intention to draw attention to them or if he just wanted to fuck with Fuwa, but either way the victory of the evening looked like it would go to Ghoul number one. "I was there, I saw it. It was one _hell_ of a kiss too." He chimed in on behalf of his comrade.

Reino chuckled. "Maybe she just prefers actual talent when compared to a worthless worm like you." His mind was instantly assaulted with Sho's remembrance of the interview Kyoko had and how she praised her co-star. _Well, well, well. I see that her relationship with him has only gotten deeper._ He mentally cursed the criminal. Suddenly Sho emitted a powerful hatred towards the nation's most-loved actor, especially where Kyoko was concerned. The desire to be her first real boyfriend, especially in the lime-light pervaded the Ghoul's awareness. _Hmmm, this may just work to my benefit…_ A devious plot began to take root in Reino's mind.

"Relax Fuwa," Miroku continued. "Kyoko was here to participate in our PV." The shock in Sho's eyes made the small group of band-mates snicker with amusement. "Unlike your PV, she looked every part the sultry dark angel, didn't she?"

"Mmm hmmm," Reino answered. "She did. I can see now why the country's getting more and more infatuated with her. Her talent surpasses that of any other actress I know."

Gritting his teeth, Sho turned his head from them. "Kyoko was a part of your PV? That's bullshit."

"You don't have to believe us," Kiyora chimed in. "You can just see it for yourself when it's released in a few days."

"Whatever. I don't have time for this shit," Sho turned from them, heading towards the elevators once again.

"I just can't comprehend one thing Fuwa," Reino said loudly, halting him once again. "If you want her that bad, if for no other reason than to ensure that as your so-called property she stays only yours, why don't you just take her back?"

He glanced over his shoulder and furrowed his brows, feeling a bit confused by the question. "You don't know what you're talking about." _How does he know the small details? Did she tell him while she sucked his face?_

"Think about it. It was so easy for me to kiss her and touch her, all in the name of work. She's a specimen that sticks to her professionalism even if she loathes the person she has to work with. _You_ are the perfect example of that." Sneering, Reino took one step towards Sho. He rubbed his chin as if contemplating the conquering of the universe. "But if you reclaimed her as your own, accepted her back into your life, acknowledged her as a woman, _your woman¸_ then no one else would dare touch her." Seeing that seeds of destruction were firmly planted as Sho's mind began to churn, Reino felt immensely satisfied. "Just think about it." Turning away, he left the studio with his passé following close behind.

* * *

"But it's what I do!" Kyoko whined as she was shoved back into the living room. "It's only fair that I wash them since I'm the one that used them!"

"It's my house, Mogami-san." Ren stated firmly. He led her to the couch, grabbed her shoulders and shoved her down. "Stay." He then rolled up his sleeves and headed back to the kitchen, turning on the water.

Kyoko tapped her leg restlessly against the couch as she listened to the spray of the water and the small sounds of dishes clanging together. Her patience lasted only for one minute. Then she hopped up energetically. "Nope!" Walking into the kitchen, she stood beside Ren. Their arms grazed and her heart sped up. "At least let me help."

Ren looked down at her pouting face and had to hold back his laughter. He admired her as she watched him wash the plates. Then slowly his movements slowed as his mind became filled with her innocent appeal. The way she curiously tilted her head and watched him. The soft touch of color on her pale face. The way she nudged him with her shoulder. _If I could kiss you, I would…_

"Tsu-ru-ga-san!" Kyoko stretched out, politely shoving him. She watched him shake his head and then blink a few times. "Are you okay?"

"Yes of course," Ren replied returning his attention to the dishes.

"You looked deep in thought." Kyoko snaked her hand towards one of the dirty dishes in an attempt to steal the chore, but her snaky fingers were quickly slapped aside. She pouted further.

"I was just thinking how cute you look when you're upset," Ren confessed. Glancing to her as he placed the wet dish into the dish drainer, he chuckled. Her blush deepened and all attempts at intervening stalled.

_Thump-thump. Thump-thump._ It rang in her ears as it painfully began to assault her again. Kyoko felt her cheeks sting with an urge to smile, but she fought it. _He's just being a playboy to distract you from helping! That is all! Don't read so much into it!_ Suddenly cold water broke the veil of her thin dry shirt, making her squeal.

Ren laughed at her reaction. She looked so lost in thought and nervous that he needed to break the tension. The compliment was a test to her reaction, which only baffled him further as it wasn't what he was expecting at all—positive or negative. "Just making sure you're still awake," he teased. Turning off the faucet he turned to the stove grabbing the tea towel.

"Can I have a bottle of water? I'm thirsty."

"Of course," he answered wiping himself dry. He hung the towel back. Suddenly a flourish of ice-cold liquid drenched his entire back, making him gasp. Leaning forward he placed his palms against the counter and adjusted to the chilly feeling. When he slowly turned around to Kyoko, he saw a mischievous gleam in her gaze.

"Just making sure you're awake Tsuruga-san," she stuck her tongue out at him and then brought the bottle to her lips, finishing the last tid bits. She capped the empty bottle and then placed it beside the sink. Kyoko could feel a darkness surround her. She looked to her senpai and froze all movement. His eyes were dark and he looked so serious. Her amusement quickly vanished. "Tsuruga-san…"

"Mogami-san, that was not very nice," he said like a berating father. Standing up straight, he walked towards her.

Kyoko gulped. She didn't mean to anger him. It was only supposed to be a joke, a way of getting back at him for the water and him not allowing her to do dishes. Intuitively, Kyoko also took a step away to match his. "I'm sorry," she apologized quietly. "I was just…trying to…get you back for…uh…not letting me do dishes."

"I see," Ren said as he walked closer to her. Advantage of being tall was that his one stride was much larger than hers, so he caught her quickly. When she tried to flee, he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. He heard her gasp and fought the urge to smile. Lifting his left hand he gently fingered her hair from her face and admired the look in her eyes. Feeling air catch in his lungs, Ren had to force himself to take a deep breath. "How shall I punish you?" He said trying to keep from drowning in those eyes. He slowly led her back into the kitchen.

Kyoko noticing that his hand had loosened around her wrist, she pulled it free and then fell to her knees into a dogeza. She apologized sincerely for doing something so inappropriate. Her words quickly turned to a shriek when she felt the spray of water on her back. Hopping up, she put her hands up defensively to block the water attack. "Tsuruga-san! So not fair!" She screamed.

He released the button from the detached hose and laughed at her state. "Of course it's fair. My whole back is wet because of you. I was just repaying the favor Mogami-san." Seeing her beet red face only made him laugh a bit more. Ren started sliding the attachment back into place when Kyoko's hands lunged for it. She turned it to him and pushed the button, spraying him in the face. With his right hand on the hose, he took his left and slipped it around her waist in an attempt to pull her from it. Using his size, he held the hose away from her. Tossing her lightly behind him, he slid it back and locked it into place.

"Almost had you," Kyoko said, panting. She hunched over and gulped air hungrily. Looking around she couldn't help but chuckle.

Ren, who was also breathing heavy, turned to her leaning his back against the sink. "What's so funny?" She raised her eyes to his and he melted. She looked radiant with her damp tasseled hair. He eyed the water drops that formed across her face and neck.

"It's nice to see you so relaxed," she admitted. "You're serious all the time, so focused on work that I think you forget to have fun once in a while." She took his breath away and his heart stilled. Ren's mouth fell open at her concern for him. "It's nice to see you smile again Tsuruga-san." Kyoko's cheeks burned at the words she had spoken. She wasn't sure if she should have said something so open, but she really couldn't help herself. When the silence etched on, she pressed her lips together and looked up. He was just staring at her with awe in his eyes. Kyoko felt uncomfortable and mesmerized. Her body reacted of its own accord and took a step towards him…and slipped. Reaching out to hold still, she grabbed the first thing her fingers found. When she collided to the floor, she found her head oddly cushioned. Opening her scrunched eyes, she gasped.

Ren felt her grab his shirt and pull as she went down. Instinctively, he placed his hand behind her head to keep her from getting hurt. Now, he lay atop a dripping wet Kyoko with her fingers curled snugly into his shirt. He watched her as she ran her eyes over his face, lingering her gaze on his lips. _It's almost as if she wants me to kiss her_ he thought. _God, I want to kiss her. She's so beautiful._ His left hand gently brushed the strands stuck to her head aside, running fingertips down to her chin. When she lifted her head in reaction to his caress, Ren felt his heart beat faster. Her hands released and relaxed against him, gently moving up his chest. _She's not pulling away or freaking out. She's just… She's just here with me, in my arms… _

Kyoko thought she would die from the explosions taking place inside of her. Her stomach was aflutter with nervous anticipation, cheeks burning with an arduous fever, mouth running dry as she thirsted for a kiss from this man. She looked at his mouth and found it inviting, almost calling out to her. An unfamiliar sensation settled in her abdomen, tingling down to her thighs. As she looked at his lips, her eyes grew. He had touched her, tasted her, _marked_ her with these very lips. Thoughts of a first kiss, a real first kiss not the atrocity that occurred with Shotaro, danced across her vision. _I've always wondered what it would be like, to kiss someone like they do in movies. A kiss so filled with actual love…_ Kyoko felt his fingers slip around her neck and she moved her mouth up, almost offering, pleading for him to do it.

Ren lingered on the edge with Kuon fighting for control. As he lowered himself upon her, the cold material of their wet clothes drew them in, sticking together. He could almost feel her body against his. His imagination ran wild with possibilities. Thinking of the first time they had been in such a predicament, he instantly saw the differences. Her eyes weren't masked in fear but desire. Her body wasn't rigid still, but relaxed and almost begging for his touch.

The look he gave her was more than enough to drive her mad with curiosity. The Emperor balanced on the edge of the persona she had known as her senpai—it was shadowed in an allure that she had never experienced before. Hypnotized with the unfamiliar feeling of passion, Kyoko grabbed his shirt again and gently pulled him down. "Ren…" she whispered, closing her eyes.

His eyes widened at sound of his name in such a sweet voice. She tugged him lower, against her, giving him the sign he was waiting for. Ren tightened his hand around her neck and brought her face to his, crushing her soft lips with his starving mouth.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry if this chapter got long. I tend to write lengthy stuff. If it ever starts annoying you guys, then please just let me know and I'll work on shrinking them. Also, if you're confused about Kyoko referring to Ren "touching her and marking her," it's a reference to when they exchanged hickeys as the Heel Siblings in the recent manga chapters. In the actual manga, I don't remember if he actually gave her one in turn or not, but in this story we're gonna pretend he did. :) ****If you can, please review. L8R.**


	4. Chapter 4: Inevitable

**Dedicated to reviewer: Daredevil fangirl. Thanks for your suggestion!**

* * *

**Chapter 04: Inevitable **

His lips felt wet from their water play… and warm, inviting. Kyoko felt a shudder pulsing through her form as the pressure of his mouth overwhelmed her. Fingers held tightly onto the damp material of his silk shirt as she held him close. This kiss was her first kiss and it felt sensational. She didn't want it to end, but inexperience led to awkwardness as she considered what was to be done next. Feeling Ren's mouth part lightly against hers as his hand held firmly around her neck, Kyoko followed suit and slowly moved her lips apart. A soft groan left his throat encasing her with his hot breath.

Numerous different responses fluttered in different areas of her body—hands wanting to feel more of him, thighs getting moist with heat, knees weak and shaky—that she was starting to feel the reality of what was occurring. Unfolding her fingers of the fistful of fabric, she slid her hand over his chest. The quick reverberations of a heart that was very much alive in the moment tickled her palm. Subconsciously, she applied the barest amount of pressure, wanting to calm the erratic pulse.

Feeling her push against him, Ren had to pull all of the thinning strings together as he broke from her. He took a quiet breath and opened his eyes. Her cheeks looked like the velvet petals of a rose—soft, beautiful and cerise. Her naturally pink lips were parted, exhaling slowly. When his dark eyes finally rose up to meet hers, his heart stopped. Smooth eyelids flicked back to reveal wide amber gems. Searching for the regret that he knew was to come from her, most likely before the overreaction of doing something "lewd" he was further astonished when there wasn't a single trace of it in the delicate stare she gave him. Licking his lips he was able to taste the subtle flavor of her strawberry lip balm. "Kyoko…" he whispered in a low, husky voice.

His voice rang through her mind like an alarm jolting her from a dream. Kyoko blinked a few times as the blur of their surroundings returned to focus. "Ah…" she replied very quietly. Pushing him back, she slid back upon the wet floor freeing her body of its caged position. Sitting up, she pulled her knees together to stand but stopped when gazes met. "Re—" shaking her head, she concentrated on escaping the magic of the moment. "Tsuruga-san, I'm—I slipped. I'm sorry," she prattled nervously.

Sitting back with his knees beneath him, Ren carefully observed the young actress. Her face became even more flushed, so much so that she looked away and refused to return her eyes to him. He could tell from the movements along her neck that she was gulping with growing discomfort, yet… She didn't apologize for the kiss. _Maybe the truth of what occurred hasn't sunk in yet._ The actor pondered. He watched as she stood and brushed her hands along her outfit. _Is she honestly just going to pretend that it didn't happen? _Dropping his head, he spread his fingers out upon his thighs and began to stand as well. _I couldn't have imagined it. She pulled me in and her voice, I'm almost positive she said my name. _Ren ran his fingers through his hair and voiced a small chuckle. _Great job Ren. Now you're hallucinating. This girl… She will be the end of me._

After straightening out her clothes, her eyes automatically found him at the sound of his voice. He was shaking his head lightly and looked to be in disbelief. Kyoko could feel her heart sinking deep within her. She more than likely crossed a line that she could not step back from. As a kohai she really should have held onto more restraint. Yet regardless of the logical reasons for regret there was a dark corner in her heart that refused to let go of how she felt at the precise moment when their lips met as one. Everything about it just felt so _right_, it was something that she had never felt before. A strong hand on her shoulder flinched her from her thoughts.

Ren quickly retracted the gesture feeling a small sting. Trying very hard not to let the act affect him, at least in front of her, he forced a smile. "I should probably get you home. It's late and I'm sure that you have work early in the morning." She bowed to him and his veins burned with frustration. Utilizing his toolbox of skills, he maintained an impartial expression. "You should change before we leave. Let me get you one of—"

"No," Kyoko shouted a bit louder than she had wanted. Noticing the very brief flicker of emotion in his eyes, Kyoko swallowed for the umpteenth time. "That won't be necessary. I can just change when I get home Tsuruga-san, after all it's not that far from here."

"We can't have you getting sick Mogami-san," Ren argued. He raised his hand before her when she opened her mouth to fight some more. "Look, before you say anything it's really not an inconvenience. Besides, the water would be bad for the leather seats in my car." She slouched with defeat giving the actor a sense of satisfaction. He turned from her and headed into his bedroom to change and fetch clothes, feeling grateful that the car ruse worked.

* * *

The car ride to the Darumaya swam in silence as both parties fell into deep contemplations of what had occurred. Ren felt anxious and consumed by her actions. Guilt even lapped at the corners of his resolve, reminding him that he should have been stronger. A part of him even cursed for giving in and assuming that she had wanted a kiss. Maybe what she was after was something else entirely, after all she was innocent and pure. _She has a strong hatred for love and relationships. I was a complete idiot to think that she would actually want to be kissed like that._

Auto-pilot kicked in and he drove her to her place, stopping before the building. He looked to the passenger and found her sitting still with her hands toying in her lap. Gently Ren reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder, startling her. She looked at him with confused eyes. Giving her a kind smile, he nodded towards the Darumaya. "We're here."

Slowly turning her head, Kyoko blinked at the appearance of the familiar building, almost in disbelief that she was truly there. Her shaky hands unbuckled her body from the seat. After stepping out and closing the door, she turned back to Ren who had dropped the window. "I'll wash and return your clothes to tomorrow."

"Don't worry about it Mogami-san. They're just clothes, nothing important. Just take care of yourself." Filling the smile with more affection, he was further surprised when her eyes held his for a moment longer than normal. When she finally did turn her head, her face glowed it was so flushed.

"S-see you tomorrow on set Tsuruga-san." Kyoko quickly stammered and then practically ran inside. After closing the door, she pressed her back against the hard wood and clutched at her chest. The unbelievably soft material caught her attention. Looking down, she smiled and lifted the loose clothing to her face, inhaling the heavenly scent of him.

"Kyoko?" the sound of the Okami's voice surprised the teen. Kyoko stepped further into the place and found the Okami dressed in a robe holding a glass of water. She ran her eyes down the teen's form and couldn't help but smile knowingly to her. "Did you have a good night?"

The teen's cheeks burned. She dropped her head and walked up to the mother-figure. "Y-yes, it was fine." The older woman's laughter rang through Kyoko's ears. "What's so funny?"

"Oh good lord child, you are." She placed her empty hand upon her hip and cocked a brow at her. "Tell me, why are you glowing?"

"I am not!" Kyoko snapped back defensively.

"Uh-hu," Okami replied. "Well I'm glad that you're finally learning to have fun." Turning her back to the embarrassed tenant she walked up the stairs and waved goodnight over her shoulder.

Kyoko stalked off towards her bedroom, mentally cursing the old woman all the while feeling the highest amount of affection for her in her heart. She slipped out of Ren's shirt, carefully folded it and placed it next to her pillow. She then went through the mundane steps of preparation for bed.

When she finally slid into her futon with a mountain of blankets, she found her mind wandering back to the kiss. Feeling mortified, Kyoko pulled the comforters over her head. Opening her mouth to berate her brash behavior, a giddy squeal of glee escaped her lungs instead, betraying her. Clamping her palms over her mouth, she blinked a million times with awe. _Why am I so excited? I kissed my senpai! Not only is he someone I respect and look up to, he's also Tsuruga Ren—the country's most desired man… The country's most handsome, kind… No! He's a playboy and a senpai. Just forget about it you dumb woman. You have to apologize tomorrow for behaving so loosely. No more debating!_ Turning to her side, she closed her eyes with subconscious longing thoughts of Ren. Sleep took her as she snuggled into the shirt beside her pillow.

* * *

"This scene needs to look as realistic as possible," Kai explained to Ren, who listened carefully with arms crossed over his chest. "You may have to inflict a minor amount of pain on Kyoko-san to elicit this. I already spoke to her about this yesterday and she is willing to do whatever is necessary for the film. But, are you okay with that?" The director watched the stoic complexion of his actor and felt the urge to applaud the man.

The idea of hurting Kyoko, even if it was for the sake of work was a feeling that was not settling well with Ren. As a killer, he knew that scenes of him brutally injuring the female lead would be necessary, but he honestly didn't think it would require more than a flare of the fake. Feeling the Kantoku's eyes boring into him, Ren flashed his most charming BS smile and nodded. "Of course, whatever is necessary."

"Good," Kai replied like there was no room for any other options. "Then it's settled." Looking to his Rolex, he quickly calculated the time given, the abilities he was working with and the shots he wanted finished today. "We'll start with those scenes and then move back to the love scene. You have ten minutes to prep. How about you go do that and I'll add the finishing touches to the set?"

Nodding the two broke. Ren headed straight for his dressing room. He grabbed his cell phone from its confined pocket and noticed that Kyoko was ten minutes late. _This is unlike her._ He closed the door behind him and then walked over to the leather couch. He sat down on one end, with Yashiro scribbling in his planner on the opposite end.

Hearing his charge sigh, he placed the pen down and turned his head to Ren. Pushing his glasses up on his nose, he smirked. "You look exhausted Ren. Did something exciting happen last night?"

Shooting the iciest glare he could muster, he looked to Yashiro. "Not now Yukihito. I'm really not in the mood."

_What's this?_ The manager thought. _That look in his eyes could only mean one thing—something did happen! But what?_ Clearing his throat, he shrugged and returned to the scribbling as he made schedule adjustments. _If he's this irritated already then that must mean whatever happened didn't curry him any favor. Hmmm… I guess the question then becomes is it fixable?_

Meanwhile, Kyoko ran into the studios breathing heavily dressed in her pink uniform of blasphemy. Seeing the director helping the assistants, she jogged over to him. "Ohayoo… Kantoku-san… Gomennasai… It took longer…than I thought…" Standing up, she took a few deep breathes to get her voice back. "I did the make-up before heading over. I hope it's still good," she added more to herself than to Kai.

Kai stood up and laughed at the young actress. He lightly patted her shoulder before slipping his hands into his denim pockets. "I assure you Kyoko-san, you're fine. We still have some time. Why don't you go get into costume. We'll be starting with the assault scenes first. As far as your make-up goes, it's good. We'll powder you right before the shot."

Nodding, Kyoko bowed deeply to him before departing. She quickly stepped into her dressing room and found her costume. After changing, she checked herself in the mirror and smiled. The character she was portraying was a top-notch detective who didn't give a rat's ass about formality. Decked out in a pair of ripped jeans and ribbed white tank top with black chucks, she was every bit the part of Sayomi.

Exiting the dressing room, she started walking back when she saw Ren's door. Kyoko stopped and stared at the white painted door that had a placard of his name across the top. Biting her lip, she remembered the kiss. The more she thought about it, the more confident she became with her decisions. In the end, there really was only one logical way to deal with last night's kiss incident. Breathing deeply, she braced herself for a lecturing of impropriety from her senpai and knocked on his door.

Yashiro opened the door and greeted the teen with a handsome smile. "Good morning Kyoko-chan. You look great."

Kyoko returned the smile and nodded to him. "Thank you Yashiro-san. I was wondering if Tsuruga-san was in there." She waited as he glanced over his shoulder and chuckled. When he returned to her nodding, her heart skipped with anxiety.

"Yes of course. He just finished getting ready. Come in." He stepped aside and allowed her passage. He noticed her initial hesitation, which only furthered his curiosity. Biting his tongue, he looked to Ren and flashed him a warning stare. "I'll see you on set Ren."

Feeling relief wash over him momentarily at not having to endure his questioning glares and agitating comments, Ren focused on the new occupant of his dressing room. The very first thing that caught his attention was her face and neck, which mirrored a ripe cherry tomato in color. _This is it,_ he thought. _Here comes the apology and regret. Might as well suck it up and make the best of it._ "So, what brings you here Mogami-san? Did you need assistance with the upcoming scene?" He played it cool and natural, even if what he was feeling was a storm of panic and frustration.

Kyoko shook her head quickly. Her entwined hands tightened before her. She took one deep breath and opened her mouth but found no voice. She took another deep breath, tightly slammed her eyes shut and willed her body to do what was necessary. Raising her head, she stepped towards him, but suddenly stopped when she found him looking at her intently. "Tsuruga-san?"

Ren dropped his hands to his side and met her first step with his own. "Something's bothering you, I can tell." Her eyes widened and a smile found his lips. "I know you Mogami-san. What's the matter?"

Mesmerized by the mere presence of him, Kyoko's found herself speaking automatically. "How do you do that?" She whispered. His brows met and his mouth spread for inquiry, but she stopped him. "It's because you say things like that that I know what I'm going to say is the right thing."

Ren's heart stopped and twisted with anticipation and impatience. _Oh Kyoko, if you're going to stab me please just do it quickly. I don't know how much more of this I can take my love…_Noticing her standing up straighter with her head held up high, Ren gulped. _This is it… _

"Tsuruga-san, I wanted to apologize for what happened last night." Kyoko's face burned with a nervous fever. Her heart wrenched and her body shivered with ice-cold anxiety. "I'm sorry that I acted so inappropriately and… and k-kissed you." Incapable of handling the embarrassment, she shut her eyes firmly. "I know that you're my senpai and as your kohai I should have shown restraint."

_Oh Kyoko, you fool…_ "I understand," he replied. "Mogami-san—"

"Wait," Kyoko interjected. Opening her eyes, she took one step to him and smiled sweetly. "Even though I'm sorry that I kissed you, I don't regret it, even for a second."

_What…_Ren stood stone still, completely blown away by this new admission. All he could do was stare at her with his mouth slightly agape and large eyes.

"I did some thinking and to be perfectly honest with you, I consider that kiss, our kiss, to be my first kiss. It was a first experience for me, one that I want to cherish." Kyoko could feel her beating heart threatening to pound its way up and out of her throat. Swallowing, she continued. "And I couldn't imagine a more perfect person to share it with. So, thank you Tsuruga-san for my first kiss." Kyoko then bowed deeply to Ren, holding it for a moment. When she stood, her eyes were closed, too afraid to see his disappointed reaction. "See you on set!" Kyoko quickly twirled and exited the dressing room.

Ren cracked as his composure returned to his frozen limbs. Slowly he raised his right hand to his face and pressed his fingertips to his cheek. "So this is what a real smile feels like," he said aloud. A large grin brightened his entire complexion. "Her first kiss, and she doesn't regret it." Nodding, he smiled broader as hope blossomed from the shadows inside of him. _God I love you…_

* * *

**Author's Note: Was going to make this longer, but then thought against it. The end just seemed fitting. I have a question for all of you! Did you guys want me to include tidbits of their filming, or did you just want it to be plot focused only? I have no problem with either or, but am curious as to what you prefer. Also, HAPPY SPRING BREAK! Thank god, haha. L8R.**


	5. Chapter 5: Filming

**Chapter 05: Filming**

Brown eyes carefully scanned the script as he approached the director. Stopping to his right, Yashiro lifted his head from the thick booklet and glanced to the set. Kyoko and Ren were being instructed on the upcoming scene by the director's assistant. Turning to Kai, the manager gently nudged his shoulder.

"Ah, yes Yashiro-san. How can I help you?" Kai greeted the older man with a kind smile. He stood with his arms crossed over his broad chest, looking thoroughly satisfied.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Kantoku-san," Yashiro began pushing his glasses up on his nose. "This next scene was supposed to be completed with a stunt double, no?"

Cocking his brow, the kind smile quickly turned to wicked smirk. "Initially, yes that was the plan. But plans are made to be changed, no?"

Yashiro felt his heart sink. "But what about Kyoko-chan's safety?"

Kai chuckled, expecting nothing less from those who cared for the teen prodigy. "First off, let me make something clear. The decision for her to do this scene was Kyoko-san's decision alone. Second, I don't think people give that girl enough credit. Trust me, Yashiro-san. She will be more than fine. Besides the majority of this scene is improv. It can't be that bad right?" Patting the shorter man on the shoulder, Kai turned to the set and strode off to speak with the cameramen.

The manager sighed. _It's not her talents I question, it's Ren's. _He admitted mentally. _That man is quite the brute. _As he began walking to the refreshments table, when he was hit with a sudden thought. _Hmm, but this would be a great way to see how significantly she impacts his abilities as an actor. If I had to beat the daylights out of the woman I loved, even if it was for professional reasons, I would definitely find myself hesitating._ A malicious grin appeared on the normally innocent man. _I should probably take pictures for Takarada-san._ Pulling a latex glove from his hand, he slipped into it and then fetched his phone with a gleam in his eyes.

"All right everyone, let's get this baby done," Kai shouted to everyone on set. He took his place beside the main camera set-up. "Now we may have to shoot this scene a couple more times to get the angles right. I already had two extra set-ups there and there," he pointed to the left and then to the right, towards the back. "If you two can do this without any NGs, then it will literally be less of a pain the ass." He smiled with amusement and hopped back into his seat. "Places." Turning to the cameraman beside him, he whispered a few words of instruction. "ACTION!"

* * *

_She stood with her back against the wall, a sensuous grin embracing her naturally pink lips. Her damp hair was raked back messily, adding to her erotic appeal. As she ejected the empty magazine to the modified Beretta M92 a flutter tickled her chest. Sayomi couldn't remember the last time she had so much fun. This asshole, this handsome murdering son-of-a-bitch had made her feel alive again. Three years of living like a worthless corpse instantly forgotten whenever she heard his voice. After months of teasing and taunting one another, they had finally had their moment. They slept together in an explosion of attraction. But then just like that he confessed at being her sister's murderer. Now he was going to pay. _

_Cocked and loaded for the taste of blood, she raised her gun and turned her head to the corner. Her fingers came up and grabbed the cigarette. Wallowing in the sensations of nicotine filling her body, she couldn't help but chuckle at her predicament. "I might die tonight," she muttered aloud. "What a fucking thrill." _

"_It's not thrill if you cower behind a wall," Takeo taunted her from nearby. _

_Damn that voice__ she thought. __If this were another life, another time I could even love you.__ Chuckling, she pushed off the wall and turned the corner, M92 held out straight in front of her. Everything about her stance screamed typical detective, but her attitude was anything but. No, she had the mind of a corrupted individual who believed only in personal justice, not the bullshit system that would only slap him with a lenient death penalty. No, he needed to suffer like cattle._

_Long eyelashes blinked as she lifted her head and found him standing before her, looking the part of nonchalance arrogance. He stood with his back against the window black motorcycled jacket unzipped just enough to give a peak of enticing chiseled muscles, hands confined to its pockets. Her blood boiled with the mutual entanglement of lust and hatred. _

_Ruthless grey eyes took in her figure and stance. __Typical__ he thought. "You look as ridiculous as your sister," he said with a deep velvety voice. Pushing off the window he began to walk towards her, completely unfazed by the big gun pointed to his face. Noticing the flames of rage taking root in those eyes, he grinned handsomely. "Oops, did I touch a nerve?"_

"_Shut your fucking mouth!" She screamed as her nerves rattled. Her index finger tingled upon the trigger. She could blow his brains out right now and call it self-defense. Who would give a shit? __Damn you! You know exactly how to fuck with my mind, you beast. _

"_In many ways you resemble your sister," Takeo continued as he took one step and then another, closing the large gap between them. "You're just as beautiful, just as fierce. But unlike your sister, you won't just lie down and take your death. I must say, it's quite erotic Sayomi-chan. But then again you did lie down and spread your legs. Maybe that makes you even." Instinctively he dodged right as his eyes caught the flicker of her fingers, but a second too late. Landing behind the couch, he took a moment to touch his cheek. Feeling moisture, he mentally cursed the crazy cop. A rain of bullets began to pummel his surroundings. His mind worked quickly to form a strategic attack when an idea struck him. _

"_Just shut your mother fucking mouth you asshole!" Sayomi shouted keeping her gun pointed to the furniture that played as a shield to him. She walked up to the couch slowly and turned around behind it, but found it empty. "What the fuck?" She mumbled. All of a sudden Sayomi was elbowed in the middle of her back, forcing her to her knees. She felt his strong arm instantly slip around her throat dragging her back. She raised her gun arm, but his free hand immediately grabbed her wrist._

_Feeling immensely satisfied, he fought her strength and twisted her wrist around. He could feel her nails digging into his choking arm as she struggled for release against him. Takeo almost had her gun upon her face, but she used the weight of her small body to slam back against him. The gun aimed an inch above her head as it went off. His hand instinctively released her. He saw her spin deftly pulling the blasted weapon to his head again. Like a blur, his leg shot out in a kick to her gut, sending her back. _

_She landed with a hard thud upon her back, knocking the wind out of her. Her fingers loosened around the gun and it feel with a heavy clank to the hardwood floors. "God-fucking-dammit," she cursed. Raising her head, she rubbed the spot of impact as a vicious headache seared through her skull. Her lids ached as she forced them to open. Her hazy vision was immediately filled with his outline. He came upon her, straddling her. Intuitively she reached out to punch him, but found her hands being restrained again. "I hate you," she whined through clenched teeth._

"_I'd hope so," Takeo chortled. "Otherwise this wouldn't be any fun." Holding her right arm away from him, his large free hand found a strong grip around her throat. He started to squeeze harder and harder. She writhed beneath him. Sayomi tried to pull his arm off of her, but he was just so much stronger than her. As lightning flickered from the window, she noticed the sheen of her gun lying not too far off. If she could reach it, she would live. Noticing that he was too distracted with finishing her off, she stretched for it. Fingertips grazed the metal, but it still rested just out of reach. "Come…on…" she groaned as the last remnants of air escaped her lungs. Her middle finger then hooked onto the trigger. Using it as leverage she slid the gun into her palm and tightly wrapped her hand around it. Using every last bit of force she had left, she raised the gun and slammed it against his forehead, knocking him to the floor. As he fell off to the side, she slid out from beneath him and kicked him in the stomach. Crawling to her knees she pointed the gun to him and pulled the trigger only to find that she was out of bullets. "You've got to be fucking kidding me!"_

_Takeo got up on his knees and elbowed her in the chest, sending her stumbling back on her knees. He pulled himself into a stance and then walked over to her. Reaching down, he sunk his fingers into her hair and grabbed her head roughly, lifting it up. "You're one strong bitch. I misjudged you Sayomi-san." He said bitterly. Forming a tight fist with his gloved hand, he punched her hard sending her down._

_Sayomi spat a mouthful of blood. Seeing his approaching foot for what was surely a grueling kick, she rolled back and collided with the wall, unexpectedly. "Fuck," she cursed s his foot made impact in her gut. He grabbed her arm and heaved her up slamming her against the wall. Her back and stomach ached while her lungs hesitantly contracted as breathing became a chore. "You son of a bitch," she muttered as his hand began to tighten around her throat once more._

"CUT!" Kai shouted. He was lightly nodding his head with an immense feeling of satisfaction. The chemistry between Tsuruga Ren and Kyoko just kept surprising him. "Just when I think I've seen it all," he voiced aloud with a soft chuckle. Hopping out of his chair, he slapped the rolled up script into his palm with excitement as he approached the two celebrities. "That was amazing!" He glanced to his Rolex and smiled. "Okay, let's shoot that one more time so I can get angle shots and then we'll take a ten to prep for the next scene."

* * *

Kyoko walked over to the refreshments table and grabbed a bottle of water and an apple. When she turned around, she was greeted with by Kai. "Kantoku-san," she smiled and bowed lightly to him. "I hope the scene was to your liking."

Kai laughed. "That is an understatement my dear," he replied eliciting a blushing reaction from the star. He slipped his hands into his denim pockets and glanced over his shoulder. Seeing Ren chatting with his manager, the director grinned when their eyes met. _I see your eyes are never far from her. This one's for you Takarada-san, _ he thought deviously. He turned to the teen and offered his most charming smile. "Kyoko-san, I wanted to make sure that you're okay after the shoot. I know that it couldn't have been easy."

_Wow, he's really cute. _Kyoko thought when his eyes bore into hers. _He's just as cute as Tsuruga-san. I don't think I've ever really noticed that before._ Realizing that she was having those inappropriate thoughts again, she shook her head. After taking a deep breath, she faced her boss and nodded. "I'm fine. It wasn't as brutal as I was expecting."

Kai was stunned. He had observed the interactions very carefully—the way Ren had twisted her wrist and thrown her down, not to mention the kicks and punches—there is no way that she couldn't be feeling a little sore from that. Even at his distance beside the cameraman he could see the force behind the acts. He cocked a brow and admired her curiously. "You're sure? _Nothing_ hurts at all?" Not bothering to wait for her reply, he reached out and grabbed her wrist, admiring it caringly.

Kyoko's heart leapt at the close contact. Her heart battered and her cheeks heated up very quickly. When she tried to pull her wrist from him, she found that it was impossible. Her fingers subconsciously began to press into the apple with great force.

Running his thumb along her smooth skin, Kai could feel the tenderness lying beneath the skin. _This is definitely going to bruise a bit. _Feeling her struggle against him only added to his amusement. _Such innocence. Can't wait to see how our pure and perfect little teen handles the upcoming love scene. _Finally letting her go, he slipped his hands back into his pockets and smiled again. "Okay, you're looking good. Why don't you go prep for the next scene. Do you understand what needs to be done?"

Kyoko flipped through her memory and pondered the next few shots. From what she could recall, this would be a scene that happens before the fight scene. Sayomi and Takeo give into their attractions for one another and make love. "I think I've got it," Kyoko muttered more to herself than the director. "They pretty much admit they love each other and have a romantic moment, right?"

Kai laughed. He then cleared his throat and tried to act seriously, but her naivety was too much and he laughed again. "Not quite," he explained. "Come on, let's go discuss this privately." He suggested. When Kyoko looked at him with confusion, he patted her shoulder. "I just want to make sure that you do this right. In order for that to happen, you'll have to understand the key elements of a scene like this. Make sense?"

She nodded slowly and followed him to her dressing room. As they passed Ren, she kept her head down. _I want to do my best so I can act on par with Tsuruga-san. _ She thought, berating herself for not understanding the next part.

Feeling his eyes icily digging into him, Kai turned to Ren and flashed a dazzling grin. "Instead of a ten, go ahead and take your forty minute lunch. I need to explain something to Kyoko-san." He then nodded to the manager and strode off with Kyoko in tow.

Ren would be lying if he said he wasn't a little surprised by what just happened. What could the director possibly help her with, in her dressing room? At least that's where it looked like they were headed. Alone in her dressing room… This is fantastic. He quickly turned to his best friend. "Give me the script."

Yashiro could feel the fumes of envy surrounding his charge. He sighed as he pulled the script from his back pocket and handed it over. His brown eyes narrowed as he watched Ren very intently skim the upcoming screens. His contact encased eyes went wide as he lifted his head and stared off in the direction of Kyoko's dressing room. _Oh no, that can't be a good sign… He wouldn't, would he?_

* * *

"Do you understand now?" Kai asked as he leaned back into the couch, hands resting in his lap. Seeing her cherry red complexion, he felt another bout of amusement threatening to escape him, but he fought to hold it in check.

Kyoko nodded vigorously feeling wholeheartedly mortified to the core. "C-can, I have the rest of the fifteen minutes to prep?" She asked quietly. He felt too damn nervous to look him in the eye. It was already bad enough that she didn't completely understand the scene upon her first read through. But now to have the director explain it in detail, for the most part? It was way too much for her to handle.

Sensing her discomfort, Kai reached out and patted her on the knee. "I know that doing something of this caliber can be intimidating, especially if it's your first time. But I trust you Kyoko-san. Know that I have faith in your ability to do these scenes successfully." When she nodded, he stood up, pulled his phone from his pocket and exited the room.

Kyoko closed her eyes and tried to picture her character in Takeo's embrace—the hatred they held for each other would inadvertently lead to their strong attraction for each other. The scene was supposed to elicit both of those things in the way they made love… or as the director put it, had sex. Kyoko's face blossomed with boiling temperatures. Since they were mostly doing this out of attraction, the scene would focus on their physical interactions then their underlying emotions.

As the image unfolded in her head, Kyoko's mind wandered to her first kiss—the feeling of his hand around her neck and the tender way their lips pressed together. She remembered the fire that had started coursing through her body, how her hands wanted nothing more than to feel more of him, how she didn't want the kiss to end. _Oh no, what the hell am I thinking!?_ She berated herself. Pushing into a stance, she began to pace the small room. _Concentrate woman. Concentrate on Takeo and Sayomi, not you and Tsuruga-san… Ren… No, no, no!_ She shook her head back and forth until she felt slightly dizzy.

A red-eyed grudge escaped her body, grinning like a little demon. "But momma, if what you're supposed to feel with Takeo is all physical, then shouldn't you use the experience from kissing Tsuruga Ren as reference?" The grudge crossed her arms over her translucent chest and fluttered around Kyoko's mind. "Think about it, you've never done anything with a man before. But whatever you felt last night is probably what Sayomi feels for Takeo."

Kyoko sat down before her vanity and stared at her reflection. Her body did have a bit of a mind of its own last night. She didn't completely understand it, but if it's all physical then…

"No momma!" A white grudge popped out and chased the demon grudge in circles around her head. "Don't listen to this monster. Whatever happened between you and Tsuruga-san is nothing like Sayomi and Takeo! Besides if you keep dwelling on that kiss then you'll lose your heart to him completely! Do you really want to fall in love with Tsuruga-san? He's a playboy and the country's most desirable! There's nothing but heartache there. You have to find another way!"

"No! She has no other way! She's lacking experience in the physical department!" The demon whined. "She HAS to use whatever experiences she has to give the best performance of Sayomi!"

"Not by thinking of Tsuruga-san!"

"Well, she can't very well think of Sho, now could she!?"

_Click_. Suddenly a light went off in the teen's head. "That's it! Sho and I hate each other. He kissed me, that bastard, to be a vindictive brat! If Sayomi and Takeo hate each other, then naturally they would try to get under each other's skin. Only in this case it leads to them… doing… things… Yes, this will work!"

As the good grudge rejoiced with joy, the demon grudge face-palmed with knowledge of the chaos that was to ensue.

* * *

Ren would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous about this scene. As he stood staring at the set-up—the mock interior of a police station with a couple desks and then the jail-cell—his heart sunk. He knew, or rather hoped, that one day he would have a love scene with his beloved, but never did he imagine that it would be of this kind. He could picture what would need to be done to accomplish the task at hand and was suddenly reminded of Kyoko's kiss… Then her confession. A smile crept to his lips, unbeknownst to him. _There's still hope for me,_ he thought completely digressing.

Kai walked up beside Yashiro, wearing the same expression as the manager. Both of them just stared at the actor, slack-jawed to this side of him. He looked to be _happy_ instead of intimidating and stoically serious. _He can't actually be looking forward to this, could he? _Kai thought.

_That baka really losing himself to her. Does he even realize that he's being so freaking obvious right now? _The manager thought. Hearing the director clear his throat, Yashiro chuckled at Ren's startled response. "Done daydreaming?" He muttered unable to resist.

Ren flashed his sparkly aura of lies and gave his attention to the director. "Any specific instructions?"

Kai licked his lips to keep from laughing. "Just stick to the lines as much as you can. I spoke with Kyoko-san and I think we should try to improv with this scene as well, just to see how it turns out. If it's atrocious then we'll go back to the script verbatim. Sound good?"

Ren nodded.

"Sorry, I'm a little late," Kyoko muttered as she walked up to join the group.

"Not at all," Kai replied. "You're just in time. Shall we then?" Kai headed off to his spot, leaving the actors to trudge towards the set alone.

Ren looked down at Kyoko and had to keep from smiling at her tinted complexion. "Are you nervous?"

"I'm trying not to be," Kyoko admitted without looking at him. "But it's a learning experience. I'd have to do this sooner or later, no? Good luck Tsuruga-san and please… bear with me. This is a first time for me. I'll give it my best though!"

"Good, I expect nothing less than your best Mogami-san." Ren walked into the jail cell leaving Kyoko feeling tingly with unfamiliar feelings once again. Once inside, he sat down on the bed and kicked his legs up. He bowed his head as Kyoko stood beside him with the handcuffs. _This could be so much fun if it was anywhere other than work,_ he thought naughtily.

* * *

_Sayomi grabbed Takeo's wrist and pulled it to the bars. As her hand came up to snap the restraint on to him, he reached out with his free hand, slipping it around her waist. She gasped as she felt her body being pulled down and the cuffs being forcefully snatched from her grasp. "What the hell are you doing?" She cursed as she tried to fight him off. _

_Takeo tossed the cuffs clear across the concrete floor of the cell. He then picked up the small woman in his lap and tossed her down onto the bed, pinning her hands above her head. As he towered above her, he ran his gaze over her large, fiercely pissed off eyes. He grinned from one dimpled cheek to the other. Her lips were parted, but pearly white teeth clenched tightly together. "My, my. Such passionate rage." He lowered his mouth and grazed her lips with his. Feeling the pressure of her grinding teeth relax, he whispered against her. "It's so sexy, Sa-yo-mi-san."_

"_You asshole," she replied huskily. "You won't get away with this." Her chest rose and fell quicker and quicker as her breathing became heavy. Her entire body felt hot and alive. Sayomi tried moving her legs, but found that they were separated by him lying in between them. Turning her face from him, she closed her eyes and gulped. "Do what you want to me. I won't scream. I won't give you the satisfaction." She said cockily, biting away all the fears that plagued her body._

_Takeo ran his lips down her smooth neck, feathering kisses along her flesh. Moving back up, lightly bit her lobe. "Oh, yes you will. I'll have you screaming my name by the time I'm done with you," he whispered hotly into her ear. She slowly turned her flaming eyes to him and he immediately kissed her. Feeling her hesitancy at first, fought for control and took her lower lip hostage with his teeth. _

_Her pent up attraction for him exploded deep within her body and she moaned into the kiss. Twisting and turning her wrists for release, all Sayomi wanted was to rip his clothes off and feel his body unite with hers. She felt him hold her wrists with one hand and then slip his fingers beneath the thin material of her tank top. She arched her back as his palm slid up cupping her breast. Her tongue found its way into his mouth and she practically screamed when he started sucking on it, hard. Denim clad legs wrapped around his waist. _

_Takeo broke from the kiss and moved his mouth down her body. Just feeling her frustrations at not being able to touch him, turned him on more than anything else. She was strong, feisty and so damn delicious. In the end his own lust for her form broke his resolve. Releasing her wrist, he reached down and ripped her shirt off of her, tossing the scrap aside. Her hands rested on his chest and pushed him back. Small fingers quickly shoved the jacket off his broad shoulders, which was also tossed aside. She then clutched the fabric of his shirt and began pushing it up. He grabbed it and quickly stripped of it. His eyes fell on her face as she took in his sculpted abs running her hands all along his body. Hooking his hand around her neck, he pulled her into a deep kiss. Sliding one hand behind her back, he found the clasp of her bra. With a quick flick of his fingers it was off and discarded. _

_Feeling embarrassed at being so bare before him, she pulled his bare chest against hers and laid back down. Running her fingers through his hair, Sayomi moaned as he feasted from her flesh. Trailing down his body, she found the edge of his jeans, but she was denied when he grabbed her wrists. Sliding his fingers into hers, he held her down and trailed her lips with the tip of his tongue. Her bottom lip quivered at the teasing and he smiled. _

_The sensations he stirred within her were unbearable. There were still too many pieces of clothing between them. Sayomi felt him biting her neck, gently at first. When she raised her hips to his, she could feel the pressure of his teeth intensifying. Then he started sucking as if he was quenching a lifelong thirst. Turning her face to his, she breathed into his ear and whispered ever so softly, almost inaudibly, "Ren…" _

Ren froze. He pulled back, panting and looked at the girl with complete shock. He watched as her lids slipped back and the blissful smile turned to an expression of horror. Her eyes doubled in size and she held her breath. His gaze moved to her swollen lips as she mouthed, "Oh my god." His hands relaxed around her wrists, as his heart uncontrollably ran around in circles.

"Oh my god!" Kyoko said a bit louder. "Just, get off of me!" She reached up and shoved Tsuruga Ren back as hard she could. She then crawled off the bed and grabbed the black leather jacket. Slipping into it, she zipped it up all the way and then wrapped her arms around herself. Unintentionally glancing to her senpai, she felt all color drain her face from the look he gave her. Quickly averting her gaze, she fled the set running straight for her dressing room.

* * *

**Author's Note: I've had this scenario in my mind for a while. I just love the idea of her accidentally calling out his name during a shoot. ;) The gun I used for the first part of the filming came from Black Lagoon-they are Revy's Cutlass. Anyway, if you can please, please, please leave me a review and I'll try to update with the next day or two. L8R.**


	6. Chapter 6: Friends

**Thanks for all of the reviews! I'm sorry that I wasn't able to send out personal thank yous, as the alert system was down yesterday. Please keep up the reviews and I'll update again very soon (yay Spring Break)! The lyrics in this chapter are from Red Faction by MELL which is the opening song in Black Lagoon (my latest obsession hence the references).**

* * *

**Chapter 06: Friends**

Grabbing the white towel off the rack, she stepped out of the shower and roughly dried her fit naked form. Wrapping it tightly around her body, Kotonami Kanae walked up to the steamed mirror and swiped it down with her palm. She admired herself as long manicured nails raked back heavenly ebon tresses. Leaning over the counter, she gently rubbed her fingertips over a small bump on her chin and mentally cursed herself for indulging in the damned sundae last weekend.

Suddenly the track changed and the apartment filled with heavy rock music. Relaxing into a normal stance, she tilted her head towards the emitting music and smirked erotically. "Oh, my favorite," she whispered. The rhythm and sounds of the electric guitar in perfect harmony with the drums created a song that illustrated an illusion of badassdom to a tee.

Kanae grabbed some hair product off the counter and began her daily routine, hips rocking to the beats. As she flipped her hair down, familiar words touched her lips and she began to sing. When she flipped her hair back and it waterfalled around her face, she closed her eyes and screamed the words with the female artist.

"_Get down on your knees  
__Get a good head on your shoulders  
__If it's for your guys  
__Go to the end of the earth  
__Do what you think  
__Give it with dedication  
__I'll put out your misery"_

Finishing up in the bathroom, she danced her way into the bedroom, relishing the freedom of having a day off, a day dedicated entirely to her own relaxation. She picked out a casual outfit, tossing it onto the bed. Stripping the towel off, she then began to lotion herself as the song faded away to its end. "Damn, I love that song," she muttered as she put on her underwear and jeans. As she slipped into her form fitting chiffon blouse, a different sound rang faintly from the living room. Scrunching her brows in consideration, she realized it was her phone. Quickly tying her hair back into a ponytail, she jogged to the living room and snatched the device off the coffee table. Long black lashes flickered with surprise. "Holy shit, six missed calls from…Kyoko?"

Her ass fell to the coffee table as she scrolled to her voice mail and listened intently with mounting concern. _It's so unlike her to call me so many times… _

"Moko-san! I'm so sorry for bugging you on your day off. I know that you wanted to have the day to relax and I'm probably intruding on your sleep…" _Goddamn it Mo, would you just get to it already!_ "…But something happened on set today and I really need you right now. I did something very humiliating and I feel like my heart is going to burst out of my chest and run away. Mo… I… I know it's asking a lot but—" _BEEP!_

"Goddammit," the actress cursed. She saved that message and went to the next one, with growing impatience.

"Sorry your stupid phone cut me off. Now where was I? Oh yeah! Look, I know that it's your day off, but I really need you right now. I need your help. I feel like I'm losing my mind. Please Moko-san, pretty, pretty please!" Then it ended.

Kanae pulled the phone from her ear, disconnected and stared at the touchscreen face. Her eyes broadened with surprise. _She sounded so desperate. Something happened on set? Maybe she had an NG too many? But that doesn't really seem like her at all. _Kanae could feel her heart threatening to mimic Kyoko's.

Pushing her concern aside, she scrolled to a familiar name. After three or four rings, a masculine voice finally answered. "Ah, Kotonami-san so nice to hear from you. Isn't today your day off?"

"I'm sorry to bother you Sawara-san, but I needed to know where Kyoko-chan is filming right now," she replied trying with excruciating effort not to sound rude or demandy. The brief pause that came afterwards felt like it was a million minutes long.

"May I inquire as to why you'd like to know?" Sawara-san answered. Kanae wasn't an idiot. She could hear the hesitancy in his voice. Mentally she berated herself for sounding like a worried buffoon. _I'm a spectacular acting talent, dammit. Can't you do better woman?_ "I wanted to surprise her," she lied adding forced pleasantries to her tone. "Kyoko-chan always does nice things to me, so I'd figure I'd return the favor today."

"Oh that sounds absolutely lovely! Just give me one moment."

_Phew, that was close._

"She's actually shooting for a film here at LME today with Tsuruga-san."

_Tsuruga-san?! Oh no… That can't be good, but it explains her weirdo state of mind._ "Fantastic, thank you!" Not bothering to wait for a response, she disconnected the call, fetched her bag and keys and exited hastily.

* * *

_What the __fuck__ was that?_ Ren thought as he pushed off the bed into a stance. His eyes fell on the remnants of her bra on the floor and his cheeks suddenly felt warm. Bringing his hand up to his lips, he coughed and cleared his throat, ignoring the lingering sensation of her bare chest pressed to his. Closing his eyes, he tried to calm the storm of emotions and thoughts that started haunting him. Standing up a bit straighter, he dropped his arm to his side and walked off the set, heading towards the dressing room.

_She was thinking about me, _his mind wandered. _She called out my name which means that she…_

"Tsuruga-san," Kai stepped out in front of him wearing a very confused and anxious expression. "Can you tell me what the hell just happened?" The director knew that he was probably emanating an angry aura when in fact he was deeply concerned for the teen. He watched as Ren's jaw tightened at the question and it made his heart sink further. "You two were almost done. The scene was going perfectly. I don't understand why Kyoko-san would run off in such a way."

The actor searched his mind for some convincing bullshit answer. If he explained the situation to the director honestly, then he knew Kyoko would be even more humiliated. Besides, he didn't fully understand the whole thing himself yet. As an idea struck him, he crossed his arms over his bare chest. "This is the first time that she had to act out such a provocative role, Kantoku-san. I have a strong feeling that being in such an intimate setting may have made her feel extremely uncomfortable." Ren prayed and hoped to whatever force there was that the director wouldn't push it.

But Kai Koboyashi was no moron. The fact that there was much more to the story was written all over Tsuruga Ren's face. He had to give it to the young man, his attempt at hiding it with his natural acting ability was very good, damn good in fact. But Kai didn't become the success he was by believing every bullshit theory he'd heard. As he narrowed his gaze and took in every taut muscle in Ren's face, he recognized fear and confusion. _Whatever the hell happened, must have been something big. _Kai nodded in acknowledgment. "Okay, I'll believe you on that," the director lied. "For now, I want you to leave Kyoko-san alone." He then turned around and began walking back to the cameraman, pointing to him and the chief editor, he added. "Come with me."

"Shouldn't we make sure that she's okay?" Ren answered, not caring if he was being obvious. "She seemed quite…disturbed."

Glancing over his shoulder, Kai smiled. "All the more reason she should be left alone. If she really is humiliated the last thing she's going to want is people hounding down on her door with questions. Leave her be for now."

The final line of his statement was a clear indication that this conversation was over and Ren hated it. How could he just leave her be? The way she responded to his kisses, his every touch—he could have sworn it was Sayomi's attraction for Takeo, not Kyoko's attraction for _him_. He recalled the fire in her eyes and urgency of her lips and it made his veins burn with growing swirl of glee and frustration.

"Here you go Ren," Yashiro came up behind the actor and handed him a plain white t-shirt to slip into. Flinching slightly as he snatched the shirt, Yashiro carefully watched his charge's expressions. He wanted to ask what had happened, yet deep within him he got the feeling that now was not the time to pry. "Let's go to the dressing room."

"I'm fine here," Ren snapped bitterly.

"No you're not. You're being very obvious in your affections for her right now. This won't just affect you, but Kyoko-chan as well. You also need to cool off. Besides I'm not asking you." Slipping his latex-encased hand into his pocket Yashiro walked off, knowing that Ren would follow suit.

Once in the safety of the dressing room, Ren stalked over to the leather couch and laid down, resting his arm across his forehead. Yashiro closed the door and took his place in the recliner across the couch. Leaning forward he placed his planner onto the coffee table and took in his charge's appearance thoroughly.

"_**Ren…"**_

Her voice lingered in his mind like a fresh wound, taunting him with possibilities all the while intensifying his fears. _There are feelings there, I'm sure of it now. I should've figured it out when she didn't regret the kiss, but like everything else I just assumed it was another "lesson" bestowed upon her by stupid senpai. _Pulling his arm from his head, he folded his hands upon his chest and stared at the bland white ceiling. _Kyoko… Please don't let this make you run from me. I've waited so long to hear you say my name in such a way. You have no idea how much I love you…_

"Okay tell me what happened back there," Yashiro finally voiced with impatience. He saw the actor roll his eyes and then cover his face with his arm again. "Ren, I need to know what happened." The manager's eyes grew when the actor stood up fluidly from his horizontal position and began pacing the space behind him. Sighing, he moved from the recliner to the couch and crossed his arms over his chest. "Ren?"

"I'm sorry Yukihito, but I'm in no mood to deal with your fangirl antics right now. This is serious." Ren spat rudely.

"Why the hell do you think I'm asking you about it?" Yashiro replied with equal zest.

Ren stopped and looked at his closest confidante with astonished eyes.

Licking his lips, he sat back and cleared his throat. "I'm sorry. Look Ren, your professionalism and the success of your career are priority for me. Regardless of my feelings as it pertains to you and Kyoko-chan, I'm a manager first." Seeing Ren look away and continue with his restless quirk, he went on. "I'm also your friend. I can tell that whatever happened out there was something quite significant. Let me help you."

Sighing, he stopped pacing and leaned his back against the wall. "I think she's in love with me. That might be wishful thinking. I'm sure that she has feelings for me at the very least."

Yashiro felt like someone just squeezed his heart until it exploded. He didn't know what to say, how to respond. Opening his mouth, he found himself closing it—once, twice, thrice.

Ren cocked a brow at the short man. "Are you going to say anything?"

"I'm sorry, that just caught me a bit off guard. Is there a specific reason why you think this?"

Walking over, Ren sat down in Yashiro's vacated seat and explained the events of the previous night and this morning. Then he finally explained what happened on set. "Am I crazy to believe that there might be something there?"

Yashiro laughed, which thoroughly added to the actor's angst. Taking note of the death glares, he tried to calm himself. "I'm sorry Ren, but sometimes you really are a moron."

"Is that a yes?"

He shook his head and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "Look at who you're talking about. Even if she did fall in love with you, which after what you've told me I'm inclined to believe is true, she wouldn't realize it. She's the number one member of the LoveMe section Ren. She was put into that horrendous little group because she has no concept of love. If feelings for you have begun to sprout, then I'd say her reacting like this is most definitely expected."

Leaning back, the actor uncharacteristically slouched. "I hate you." _I feel like an idiot for not thinking that myself. _Shaking his head, he chortled with disbelief.

Yashiro chuckled. "Of course you do." Leaning back, he tapped his fingers on his knees restlessly. It took every ounce of self-restraint he had not to A) call the president with the good news and B) scream like the little teenager girl he was.

"I guess the only thing left to do now is make her admit it, at least to me."

"Before she can do that, you're going to have make her face it." A devilish smirk replaced the stressed out frown. The manager's heart sunk. _Oh no, have I awoken the beast?_

"Perfect. I can't wait." Ren whispered.

* * *

Kyoko pressed her back against the door as if escaping a horde of deadly zombies with dire desperation. Thin fingers slacked around the cell phone she had been clutching for ten minutes now, causing it to fall to the floor beside her. Her large golden eyes stared at a random spot on the carpeted floors as her heart kept beating faster and faster. Her lips parted and she breathed heavily, clutching at the material covering her chest. The image of her mouth whispering her senpai's name would not stop haunting her.

"Why?" She said aloud. Feeling her legs shake, Kyoko pulled them together only to have her knees give out. Sliding down to the floor, she wrapped her arms tightly around her legs and buried her face into the small dark crook. "Why, why, why did I say _his_ name?" Her face burned feverishly hot with humiliation and desperate denial.

In an attempt to calm her racing nerves, she started to take deep breathes. The vision before her eyes began to mist away, slowly being replaced by the image of her lying beneath him on his kitchen floor. The delicate gaze he gave her and the soft way he touched her skin made her shiver. Kyoko held her breath as she relived her first kiss for the millionth time.

Lifting her head, she banged it back against the door—over and over again—trying to beat the memories out of her skull. "Why can't I get you out of my head…?" she whispered. "Why are you plaguing every corner of my being Tsuruga-san? Can't we go back to the time when I only saw you as a respected senpai? Now…" Tightly pressing her lids together, she shook her head. "No, I can't let myself think such a thing. It's what got me into this mess to begin with."

The distinct sounds of knocking startled Kyoko away from the door. She stared at the white partition with growing fear. _No, what if it's him? Not only did I have an NG, but I just ran away without bothering to talk to the Kantoku-san or Tsu… him. God, I'm so fired._

"Mo, it's me! You in there?" Kanae yelled from the other side.

"Moko-san?" Kyoko whispered with confusion.

"Mo! Open this damn door!"

"Moko-san!" Kyoko shrieked as she jumped up and ran over to allow the actress passage into the room. Reaching out, Kyoko grabbed her best friend's hand and yanked her in, quickly closing and locking the door again. She stared at the gold knob like it was soul-sucking locust.

"What the hell is going on with you?" Kanae yelled angrily as she watched Kyoko's frantic behavior. She threw her bag onto the couch and then stepped up to the teen placing her hand on the actress's shoulder. "Kyoko?"

Kyoko slowly turned around, eyes swimming in a pool of tears. "Moko…san…" she stammered.

Kanae's heart lurched with shock. _What happened to you?_ Intuitively she wrapped her arms around the teen and held her tightly. "I've got you." Feeling Kyoko's arms tighten around her, fingers curling around the light pink chiffon material, LoveMe number two could feel a swell of anxiety inside of her. "Come on let's sit down."

Pulling her feet up onto the couch, Kyoko rested her head in her sister's lap and cried, simply unable to control the flourish of emotions that assaulted her—humiliation, anger, sadness, love. "I feel like I'm losing my mind. Please Moko-san, just make it all stop."

She raked her long nails through auburn hair affectionately. "Mo, I can't help if I don't know what's wrong." Her tone held a tenderness that even she didn't think she had within her. "Your message said something happened on set?"

Kyoko nodded vigorously, large teardrops rolling onto Kanae's denim clad knees. "Yes, something very embarrassing that I don't think I can take back. Oh god, I can never face him again."

Kanae's brows met with deep thought. _Never face him again?_ "Are you talking about Tsuruga-san?"

Again, Kyoko nodded energetically.

"Sit up." Kanae grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her up. She waited for the teen to face her and get comfortable. After turning to mirror her, Kanae took grabbed Kyoko's hands and held them tightly. "Mo, I need you to tell me just what happened today."

Sniffling, Kyoko nodded once more. "We were… It was… Oh I just can't!"

Her agitation was beginning to rise. _Damn this girl and her ability to get so flustered over small things._ In fact Kanae was almost certain that whatever had had Kyoko so upset was nothing serious at all. "If you don't tell me right now what happened, I'll go and ask _him_ instead!"

"NO! You cannot do that!" Kyoko shrieked, hopping up onto her knees upon the couch.

"Watch me," Kanae threatened, feigning standing up. She was suddenly pinned down upon the couch by the lighter actress, making her grunt with irritation. "Goddammit Mo! What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm-so-sorry-Moko-san-but-you-can't-ask-him!" Kyoko sang with fear. "Promise!"

"Well then you better tell me what's going on!" After the teen crawled off of her, Kanae pulled herself back up into a sitting position and glared daggers at her. Taking a deep breath she forced herself to act calm. "Speak now or I'll go find him."

Kyoko's entire face and neck turned beautifully red. Her entire body felt like it was on fire and her heart pounded against its cage with great force. Biting her lower lip she closed her eyes super tight and took a deep breath. "I…" she began in a whisper. Words caught in her throat, refusing to be voiced, to be made a reality. But even Kyoko knew that there was no going back now… She just couldn't deny it… "I…I think I have feelings for Tsuruga-san."

* * *

Kai leaned back in the black chair, rubbing his chin delicately. He stared at the screen—the zoomed in shot of Ren and Kyoko's little make-out session. "Well, that explains a lot," he whispered more to himself then the other two occupants of the room.

"Is it really that abnormal for her to have called his name instead of his character's?" The cameraman asked curiously. "I mean he's Tsuruga-freaking-Ren. Don't all the girls out there wanna bone him?"

Kai laughed out loud. "Unfortunately not. Besides, not all girls are like Kyoko-san here." Pushing out of the chair, he turned to the two men with a very serious expression. "Okay look. Whatever happened we are the only ones who know of it in its entirety. I want it to stay that way. Do you understand?" When both men looked at each other, still not understanding the significance of what occurred, Kai added more authority to his tone. "Kyoko-san is an aspiring teen actress. She's also one who, like our Tsuruga-san, rarely ever makes mistakes. Can you imagine how embarrassing it was for her, a seventeen year old, to have had something like this happen? Even if this 'minor' thing gets leaked to the press it could be bad. Those dogs are ruthless. Therefore, I want to make sure that this doesn't leave the room." He made a point of making eye contact with each of them. "If it does, I'll know how it got out and I can guarantee that your careers in this industry will come to a very quick and decisive demise. Do. You. Understand?"

Fear immediately replaced their confusion. Both guys violently nodded their heads in acknowledgment. When the director suddenly flashed them a charming smile before departing the room, they felt chills trail their spines.

Kai walked to Kyoko's dressing room and knocked a few times in a cheery rhythm. "Kyoko-san, it's me Kai. May I please have a word with you?" He heard female voices and felt baffled momentarily. "Kyoko-san?"

Kyoko slowly opened the door with flushed cheeks, unable to look the director in the eyes. "I'm so sorry Kantoku-san," she said as she fell into a dogeza. "I know that what I did was completely unprofessional. I promise that it won't happen again."

Kai knelt before her, smiling handsomely. He gently placed his palm on the back of her head. "I assure you Kyoko-san you have nothing to apologize for." She sat back and looked at him curiously. "I saw what happened and…" Her face turned even redder and Kai had to fight the urge to laugh. "Look, why don't you take the day off? When you return, we'll start fresh and get this baby done. How does that sound?"

Kyoko blinked over and over as if she didn't hear him correctly. "Ano, Kantoku-san aren't we off from filming tomorrow?"

"Yes, we are." He replied happily.

"I don't understand." Kyoko answered quietly.

"Kyoko-san, I'm going to be perfectly honest with you. Whatever happened on set today, I can tell that you're very embarrassed by it. I want you to take this free time and really concentrate on the reasons behind your discomfort. Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you?"

Kanae, who stood behind the teen with her hands in her denim pockets, withheld the chuckle threatening to escape her throat. Even she understood what the director was saying. Hell, it was what she had spent the last fifteen minutes explaining to the teen after she confessed to having feelings for that beast. _I'm still amazed that you don't see how fucking nuts he is about you, you baka._ "I understand what you're saying Kantoku-san," Kanae chimed in seeing that he was making no progress with the young actress. "I'll make sure that whatever needs to get done, does."

Kai, took Kyoko's hand and together they stood up. He then looked back into the room and felt his heart skip. _Damn she's gorgeous,_ he thought. "Thank you…"

"Kotonami Kanae. I'm her best friend, unfortunately." He chuckled with his honeyed voice and she couldn't help but think how sexy it sounded. _Damn, he's fine. Why don't I ever get to work with handsome men? Dammit Mo!_

"I appreciate it, Kotonami-san." He then turned to Kyoko and placed his hands on her shoulders supportively. "Go relax. I'll see in a couple days."

* * *

"So what's next?" Ren asked disinterestedly of his manager as he waited for the elevator to take them to the proper level of the parking garage.

"You were scheduled for filming and then a meeting with Takarada-san later this evening," Yashiro said as he snapped his planner shut.

"Cancel the meeting with him," Ren said bitterly.

"Are you sure Ren? Last time you tried that he threatened to have you fired." A fearful tremor shook the manager as he envisioned an outraged Lori.

"Let him try. I'd love to see it happen." Turning to his best friend, he flashed his Gentlemanly smile, making him shudder even more.

Whatever snappish response that Yashiro was going to concoct was cut short by the loud _BING _ of the elevator. The doors slid open revealing Kyoko and Kanae standing there. Smiling jovially, Yashiro's arm reached out to hold the doors open. "Kotonami-san, Kyoko-san. How nice to see you two."

Kyoko paled like a ghost. She quickly spun about in an attempt to flee, but the stronger female's hand snaked out grabbing the teen's collar roughly. _On no you don't you idiot_, she thought smugly. Pulling her back, she practically matched Ren's gentlemanly smile and shoved Kyoko into the small compartment. "Oh Yashiro-san. Such a great surprise." She then reached out and grabbed the manager's hand. "Come let's go catch up." Pulling him from the elevator, Kanae smiled maliciously to Kyoko as the doors slid shut confining her with the man she wanted to avoid the most.

Composing himself, the manager ran his hands down his suit and smirked to the LoveMe member. "That was plain _evil_," he said with awe. "I have much to learn from you."

"Ha, yeah you do Mo. I just got lucky that we bumped into each other like that. Anyway, come on, we need to talk to the president first."


	7. Chapter 7: Perverts

**Another one dedicted to my GF. Hopefully this will save me from getting murdered, LOL. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 07: Perverts**

Kyoko held her hands tightly before her, nails digging into soft skin. The lump in her throat threatened to burst it grew so large. Her heart wouldn't stop jumping around and her face felt like it was on fire. Little beads of sweat formed on the back of her neck and ears. The teen could almost taste the tension that loomed. The stark silence that blanketed the small space was suffocating her nerves to petrification.

Meanwhile, Ren felt thoroughly content with the anxious occupant. He stood casually with his hands in his pockets and back up against the metal walls. Head bowed and eyes closed, he could hear her nervous little quirks and it gave him sadistic satisfaction to see her so frazzled. However his basking came to a quick halt when his phone chimed. Pulling the device from his pocket, dark eyes narrowed. Hitting view, he quickly skimmed the message and felt confusion replace his bliss.

**Don't worry Ren. I'll take care of everything on my end. Good luck! (^.^) – Yashiro**

_What do you mean you're taking care of it?_ The actor thought bitterly. He began composing a reply when all of a sudden the elevator shook and halted. Lifting his head, he saw the red blinking lights of _ERROR_ where the floor number should have been. Looking back to his phone, he mentally cursed his imp of a manager and the cosplaying scheming lord. _Idiots the lot of them._

Kyoko froze. Her head jerked up and her heart sunk, almost stalling its frantic movements. She opened her mouth to speak, but found her voice to be lost. Closing her lips together, she slowly turned to her senpai and felt a chill assault her spine. _You can handle this,_ she thought. _You've dealt with an angry Tsuruga-san before. Just apologize and explain… Explain… Oh god, what is there to explain? I'm sorry that I called out your name when I should have been thinking about Takeo? It's just that you've started plaguing every corner of my mind lately?_ Sighing with exasperation, she closed her eyes, pouted and quietly growled with frustration.

"Mogami-san," Ren spoke her name and she flinched. Not bothering to push off the wall, he simply looked her way holding a very stoic expression. "You don't have to be scared. I'm sure they'll fix this soon." _He better if he knows what's good for him._

Kyoko tried to meet his eyes, but just didn't have the gall to do it. Instead, she stared down at the floors, at his shiny and most-likely very expensive shoes. Her fingers dug a little deeper into flesh. Instead of speaking, afraid that her voice would come out a squeak, she vehemently nodded.

Ren admired the deep color that spread over her cheeks. Auburn bangs hung lightly to the side across her forehead. Her eyes kept blinking at the floor. _Is she staring at my feet?_ He glanced to his shoes and then back to her face, holding back his amusement. Realizing that he may not have another opportunity like this (_Damn you, Boss)_, he pushed off the wall and turned to her. "Are you ever going to speak to me again?" he teased.

Intuitively she pulled her head up and stared at him with wide eyes. Noticing the gleam in his stare, she scowled and looked away. "It isn't nice to tease people, Tsuruga-san," she said hoarsely.

"Nor is it nice to run off the set without talking to me about what happened, _Mogami-san_." Ren snipped back curtly, making her cringe. A smug smirk found his lips, but it was just as quickly gone when he heard her sigh and fall to the floor in her usual dogeza apology. Dropping his chin to his chest, he cursed inwardly.

"I'm really very sorry Tsuruga-san about what happened. I didn't mean to call…" Her throat closed and she choked. Taking a deep breath, she tried again. "I didn't mean to break character. I'm not sure what happened, or what I was thinking. And now because of me we have to post-pone…"

"Mogami-san," Ren tried interjecting the speech, but it fell to deaf ears.

"…if I could I would make it up to you…"

"Mogami-san," Ren repeated taking a step closer to the teen.

"…as your kohai, I will understand…"

"_Kyoko_, my dear will you please stand up." His voice was louder this time, full of authoritative command. When she stopped speaking and slowly pulled herself back up, Ren took another step towards her. "Look at me."

Kyoko shook her head vigorously.

"You won't look at me? But I'm asking so nicely."

She shook her head again. Kyoko felt the air around her shift. Opening her eyes, she gasped. His black silk shirt filled her vision. Realizing that she was trapped, she tried swallowing the uncomfortable lump that had returned to her throat.

Ren lowered his head towards hers and whispered to her. "Kyoko, _look_ at me."

Feeling her spine tingle and lungs constrict, Kyoko slowly lifted her head and met the actor's dark gaze. Her ochre gems broadened as recognition registered. _The Emperor! Why is the Emperor here? Shouldn't he be angry? Blasting me with that damn godly aura?_ Her lips parted as she pressed her back against the elevator walls, trying to muster any bit of distance she could. _So handsome… _His cologne wafted around her, making her almost intoxicated by the intimacy.

Smirking handsomely, Ren placed his hands on either side of her and looked deeply into her eyes. "Has anyone ever told you that it's rude to prattle on and on without giving the other person a chance to speak?" She opened her mouth to reply, but he continued cutting her off. "You did that this morning when you offered me your apology for the kiss. Then again later when you fled the set like a little sheep."

"A-a sheep avoiding slaughter," she muttered just loud enough for him to hear.

"Am I really so frightening?" Ren stretched the last word as he brought his mouth closer to hers. His lashes flickered down to her mouth. Soft enticing lips parted as she inhaled deeply. Being this close to her, feeling her reactions to his presence, the actor was now more convinced than ever of her feelings for him.

"N-no… you're not frightening… Tsuruga-san…"

"Ren."

Her brows furrowed as she gave him a quizzical look.

"Just like you did on set." Her entire face bloomed sensuously scarlet, right down to her ears and neck. Grinning, Ren brought his mouth to her. "Remember? The delicate way you whispered it into my ear, just like that."

Kyoko slid her hands up his hard chest, desperately needing him to stay at bay. Her head felt light and fuzzy. Her entire body ached with unfamiliar sensations, similar to the previous night when they kissed. Her mouth opened and her voice awkwardly escaped. "I c-can't…"

Pulling back, he admired her beautifully innocent complexion. Ren could feel his own physical desires for the girl overpowering his restraint. Gently, he traced the curve of her jaw with his fingertips, before settling his palm on her cheek. She tilted her head into his touch and her fingers curled into the fabric of his shirt.

Kyoko could feel his heart pounding restlessly against her knuckles, jolting her from her haze. Pulling her face from his advances, she looked up at him and gulped. "Tsuruga-san—"

"Ren."

Kyoko shook her head. "I can't be so informal with my se—"

"If you don't call me Ren, then I'll kiss you until you do."

She gasped. "You wouldn't…"

His grin bloomed as he brought his lips to hers, but she quickly pushed him away and slipped from his confines, leaving him starving.

"Okay Ren! Ren!" Kyoko reached up and grabbed the shirt covering her chest. She could feel it threatening to explode from within her. Golden eyes fell to his mouth, when he turned to face her. Kyoko couldn't help but recall the warmth of his lips from her first kiss. A rippling sensation began to pool in her lower abdomen, spreading lower. "I'll call you Ren…" _Damn the Emperor of the Night!_ She cursed him over and over again in her mind. Her palms became clammy and the small space felt stuffy as she burned from head to toe.

Ren stood still for a few moments, basking in the vision of her. He knew that he may have pushed it too far, but she wasn't leaving him any choice. Her desire for him was becoming more and more obvious and it was driving him mad with restlessness. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and kiss her until they both felt dizzy. But he couldn't go to the extremes quite yet. No, not just yet. "Tell me something Kyoko, why did you run away like that?"

Clearing her throat, she stood up straighter and forced herself to calm the hell down. Every single one of her nerves had the ridiculous urge to jump her senpai. "I was very embarrassed," she admitted. "Not only did I break character, but I said your name so…" Feeling her humiliation rise, she looked away and closed her eyes.

"So?"

"Inappropriately."

_Erotically, you mean._ The Emperor thought.

Kyoko sighed and pulled her hands together again, not trusting them to stay to themselves. "Tsurug—"

"Ren."

"Uh…yes, R-Ren," she stammered, breathing heavier. "I'm sorry that I ran away from you. I was just as shocked as you were when I broke from Sayomi. The truth is, well, I don't think I really fell into character when we started that scene."

Her tone was frank yet disturbed. The actor held his place and crossed his arms over his chest, watching her fidget as she spoke with complete honesty. Kyoko lifted her head and looked straight into his eyes, making his composure stagger momentarily. "Go on."

"I was having a hard time figuring out how to act out such a scene. I simply don't have the experience that goes with it. But then I started… I…" She stopped and cleared her throat. "I started picturing the kiss from last night and I think I got so… I… Oh for goodness sake." Kyoko buried her face into her palms as she tried to calm her erratic emotions. Exhaling with determination, she closed her eyes and forced it out. "I started thinking about the kiss and I got so caught up with image of you that I forgot we were acting. I'm sorry, I know that…"

So busy rambling on and on with yet another apology, she didn't even notice him approaching her. Kyoko decided that she would just keep yapping, forever if need be, at least until this blasted elevator started working again. What she wasn't expecting was for Tsuruga Ren to pull her into his arms. Lids flew back as a breath escaped her.

Ren slid his arm around her lower back and held her against him as he lowered his mouth to hers in a passionate kiss. Her lips fit against his like perfection, tasting sweet. He could feel her body shudder, hands reaching out to his chest to push him away. He lightly pressed her against the wall, placing his free hand around her neck. Very quickly, her hesitancy turned into longing—thin fingers fell into his hair, mouth parting to allow passage for his tongue.

Kyoko was amazed at how natural it felt to return such a kiss. As much as she wanted to fight it, she couldn't. Everything about this was perfect, it was exactly what she needed, what she had been unknowingly craving. Long soft hair fell into her palms, as she tilted her head and teased his tongue with her own. Stepping up onto her tippy toes, she leaned her small form against his as her body yearned to feel its closeness. A soft moan echoed into the kiss when he slid his hand beneath the material of her shirt, fingers pressing into her moist skin. When they finally broke the kiss, she was left panting and lonely.

"You talk way too much," he whispered, touching his forehead to hers. Opening his eyes, he immediately caught the shock and then the regret starting to pool in her gaze. "I've wait too long to do that." He confessed.

"Ren… You shouldn't have done that." Kyoko released his hair and then shoved him back. Her heart clenched tightly and her mind reeled with a new realization, one that left her feeling hollow and sad. "I wish you didn't do that."

"Why? Why shouldn't I have done that?" _Dammit, I may have overdone it. _He ran his fingers through his hair and braced himself for a rejection that he wasn't prepared for. _Maybe I was overthinking it, letting my hopes cloud the reality of what she truly feels. Maybe I've lost her for good this time…_

"Just because!" Kyoko shouted. She turned her back to him and pressed her palms over her heart. The final lock holding her sheltered and safe turned to crystalized ice and then shattered into a million pieces, covering the floor with pieces of her denial. The lid flew back as the box opened leaving her heart bare to him. "No…" Kyoko whispered. "I can't let this happen."

"Tell me Kyoko, why shouldn't I have kissed you—"

"Because I don't want to be one of your conquests!" Kyoko shouted almost involuntarily. She held her breath as her eyes doubled in size, glistening with tears. "I…" _Can't believe I just said that out loud._ Sounds of deep honeyed chuckles broke her reverie. Slowly, Kyoko spun around and braved a look at Japan's number one. He rubbed his head with his palm, before raking his hair back. "Ren…?"

"You don't want to be one of my conquests…" he mimicked. Ren rested his hands on his hips and stared at Kyoko. "You really are something else, aren't you?" Her scrunched brows told him of her confusion. Sighing heavily, he stepped up to her, trying not to let it bother him that she backed away. Reaching out, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his arms. "Why? Why don't you want to be a conquest?"

Taken aback by such an odd question, Kyoko stiffened in his embrace. "Because, I'm not one of those types of women. I won't let myself fall so low."

"That's not the truth." Ren quipped sternly. "Kyoko tell me the truth. Why can't I kiss you?" He delicately fingered her bangs out of her eyes and then cupped her cheek. "Does it really bother you that much when I touch you like this?"

Her heart leapt, over and over again. Kyoko wanted to pull away from him, his soft caress and kind voice. Instead she found herself, reaching out and holding his hand to her skin. "Because Ren… You make me…" _No… I can't admit it… I can't let my heart be broken again… It's not fair…_

"I make you what?" He whispered, brushing his lips on her forehead.

Kyoko sighed. Nothing like crumbling to the bottom twice in life. She might as well get it over with, like ripping off a painfully stuck band-aid. Only after it's off will the sting fade and wound heal. Breathing deeply, she grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand from her face. "You make me realize that I'm falling in love with you… and it's not fair."

"Do you really think that I'm the type of person who could break your heart?" Ren's voice emanated compassion unlike anything she had ever heard from him before. She lifted her eyes to his and he took her breath away. There were no walls or facades. What she saw was Tsuruga Ren in his purest, truest form.

"You're Tsuruga Ren. The country's most desirable man. Quite possibly one of the greatest people I've met. How could someone like you be remotely interested in—"

Covering her mouth with his palm, he smiled genuinely. "You're too naïve. Can't you just see me for what I am Kyoko? Can't you just see me as a man? One that has fallen so madly in love with you that he doesn't know what to do with himself half the time." He could feel her gasp against his hand and he smiled wider. "I swear it's the truth. I love you Kyoko. I have for a very long time." Slowly, he dropped his hand. Her eyes were beautifully big. Slightly swollen lips spread in total awe. Cheeks kissed with a faint touch of color. Never before has his heart rang so loudly within him. "Please, say something. Anything."

"Y-you're in love…with me?"

He nodded.

"But I'm—" She was instantly silenced by another heartwarming kiss. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and lifted her up, sweeping her off her feet as they both drowned in their affections for one another.

"Perfection," he replied against her mouth. "You're my perfection."

* * *

Three pairs of eyes were glued to the large monitor. Two pairs were glazed with moisture at the romantic unfolding before them, while the third pair had a look of amusement dazzling in them. Yashiro fetched a handkerchief from his pocket and dabbed at this eyes, feeling very giddy and proud of his normally baka charge. A pirate-clad President Lori smiled proudly to the boy he loved like a second-son. Fingertips reached up and lightly swiped away moisture rolling down his cheeks.

Kanae crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back in the comfortable suede seat. A smirk spread across her face as she watched Ren kiss Kyoko. _At least that storm is over with. _Turning her head to the two teenage girls, she was hit with an uncomfortable realization. Grabbing the armrests tightly, she sat up straight and glared at the President of LME. "Wait just a second. Mo, does this mean that she'll be graduating from LoveMe?"

Lori, who was sniffling at that moment, was startled by the young woman's brash tone. He looked to her with a cocked brow and grinned. "Well, her whole purpose of being in lovely LoveMe was due to her inability to accept love. It looks like she has definitely surpassed that obstacle, don't you think?"

"Look here old man, I'm telling you right now. She is NOT ALLOWED TO GRADUATE WITHOUT ME!" The raven beauty stood up, hands on her hips, with the most threatening expression she could muster. Instead of him cowering with fear like she had hoped, he simply laughed at her and brushed her off, leaving her stunned and steaming.

Lori turned back to the monitor, but suddenly it was shut off. "What the blast?"

"My, my. Takarada-san, I always knew you were quite the pervert. But Yashiro-san, Kotonami-san you as well? That's a surprise." A grinning Sebastian said from behind them, holding the remote control. When the elder opened his mouth to argue, Sebastian raised his palm. "Come now sir. Your mission has been accomplished. Let's move on shall we?"

"Oh fine, damn you." Lori pouted. He grabbed the phone on his desk and punched in a few numbers. After two rings a male voice answered. "Yes it's Lori. Go ahead, I think we've had enough fun." He returned the receiver to its cradled and scowled at his dark-skinned assistant. "Is there anything else?"

"Actually yes." Sebastian walked up to the desk and dropped the controller beside the phone. He then fetched a disc from his back-pocket. "This just came in. It's Kyoko-san's latest assignment. I figured you would want to see it, at least before Tsuruga-san does." Tossing it to the president, he bowed respectively and then took his leave.

"What assignment?" Kanae asked crossing her arms over her chest as she sank into the suede seat once again. When she received an evil smirk from the boss-man, she knew it wouldn't bode well for Kyoko's new BF. "Mo, you truly are a perverted sadist, aren't you?" His bellowing laughter was all the confirmation she needed.

* * *

Sho stared at the DVD with great distaste. Moments ago, his manager Shouko Aki had given him a visit to drop off a copy of Vie Ghoul's latest PV. The singer had sat down on the lavish couch in his bedroom and just stared at the reflective disc, deciding whether he really wanted to watch this atrocity or not.

"_**You never told me she was such a great kisser."**_

The damn Ghoul's words taunted Fuwa the longer he stared at the disc. Sho remembered how Reino had gone after Kyoko in Karuizawa. Now she was working with him in music videos, letting him kiss her? What the hell is wrong with her? His veins burned as his jealousy and hatred all fused into one horrid entity.

"Goddammit!" He shouted as he shoved off the couch. Walking around to the blu-ray player, he propped it in and then stormed back to the couch. Grabbing the remotes off the cushion beside him, he took a deep breath and turned on the TV. The video immediately started with a screenshot of Reino, which furthered his agitation. As the camera zoomed out, brown eyes grew big as his jaw dropped. Kneeling before the demon lord was a chained Goth adorned Kyoko and it took his breath away.

Sho's attention was painfully glued to the TV for the whole six minutes of the PV. He simply couldn't get over the fact that Kyoko looked like a true, erotic dark angel—she looked even better in Vie Ghoul's PV than she ever did in his. Her body language and attitude towards Reino in the PV illustrated a deep found lust for him, not the hatred that Sho was familiar with. As the final scene came up, Sho's hands found their way to the edge of the seat, squeezing the poor flimsy thing with every ounce of strength he had within him.

"Damn you, you plain bitch," he said through clenched teeth. "Don't you realize that you're _mine?!_"

"_**If you want her that bad, if for no other reason than to ensure that as your so-called property she stays only yours, why don't you just take her back?"**_

"Maybe it's time I did."

* * *

**All I ask for are reviews! Expect another update within a day or so. Love to all of you. L8R.**


	8. Chapter 8: Girls

**Hey all. Things will start progressing with OOC elements from here on out. Just a head's up for those who may be disinclined to continue for that reason. Anyways, enjoy (hopefully).**

* * *

**Chapter 08: Girls**

Ren parked and then looked over at his darling. She was staring into her lap, a faint smile on those soft lips. Inwardly his heart was still racing from their confession and lovely make-out. Subconsciously, he licked his lips and smiled handsomely. After a couple minutes had passed, he reached out and gently placed his hand on Kyoko's knee. "We're here Kyoko."

Sliding her hand up her chest, she grabbed the fabric covering her heart. Her mouth spread beautifully as she turned to the man beside her. Kyoko's cheeks were lit with pink and her eyes were sparkling with joy unlike anything she had ever felt before. "Is this really happening?" She asked, tilting her head and looking into his eyes.

Ren turned to her and lightly fingered her long bangs from her face. "What do you mean?" His middle finger ran down delicately along her chin before retracting back to its owner's side.

"I mean," pausing, she cleared her throat and took a deep breath. "Did you, we really confess our love? And then…"

Leaning forward, he cupped her cheek making her gasp as their intimacy. "Kiss, kind of like this?" Ren kissed her passionately. Her fingers lightly raked his long hair off the side of his face and then caressed his neck. When they parted, she was left feeling extraordinarily giddy. Kyoko nodded and Ren chuckled. "Yes, it happened."

Touching her forehead to his, Kyoko took another moment to bask in this sensation. Dropping her eyes, she saw the time on her wristwatch and pulled from him. "Oh no, we're at school!" She shrieked and raised her head.

Ren saw the shock and horror in her eyes and felt slightly confused. "I thought you wanted to attend your classes since exams are coming up? Isn't that what you said before we left?" Seeing her shake her head, his bafflement only deepened.

"It's not that Ren!" Her face flushed as his name left her tongue. "It's just…" Unable to say it aloud, Kyoko looked down into her lap as she tried to formulate the sentence in her mind. "What if someone sees us like this? W-wouldn't that be bad for you?"

"Bad for me? How so?"

"Well, I'm just a simple newbie actress. If people saw us together then it would probably spread like wildfire and I don't think it would be good for your—" Kyoko was silenced with another kiss.

"I love you Kyoko. I'm not ashamed of it and I won't hide it from the world. If you're worried about how it will affect your career, then I'll do whatever you ask of me. As far as my career goes, I'm not worried at all." Tucking loose auburn strands behind her ear, he offered her the kindest smile, making her heart melt. Seeing her affections for him gleaming in her eyes, he could feel his veins burn for her. He cleared his throat and reluctantly pulled away from her. "You better go before you're late."

Nodding, Kyoko opened the car door to make her exit, but stopped suddenly. She quickly turned to him and stole one last kiss with ruby red cheeks and tightly shut eyes. "I'll miss you Ren." Kyoko then slid out of the car and ran towards her classes, feeling too embarrassed and overwhelmed to look back.

Ren rested his head back against the soft headrest and chuckled. "God I love that girl so damn much," he muttered under his breath. He inhaled deeply, relishing the remnants of her floral scent before shifting into first and leaving the school grounds.

Mimori was sitting at a bench beneath the large blossom tree. She stared slack-jawed at Kyoko and Tsuruga Ren exchanging romantic kisses. Unable to take her eyes off the rival classmate, she watched with astonishment as a beaming Kyoko fled the Porsche and ran to her classes. _No freaking way! _A good fifteen minutes passed before the shock subsided. As the teen finished her bento, she suddenly realized a wonderful notion! If Kyoko was Tsuruga Ren's girlfriend then that meant that Sho was finally off the hook! As the idea of being Fuwa Sho's full-time girlfriend flooded her mind, her body became woozy and alive with euphoria.

But Fuwa Sho hated Tsuruga Ren. Even if Mimori told the singer of this new development, surely he'd never believe her, not unless he saw it with his own eyes or heard it directly from the actress herself. Snapping the lid over her bento, she took a deep breathe of determination. "Fuwacchi, I promise! I will make you see that she's no longer an option for you! Then you and I can finally be together! Yes!"

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me!" Chiori shrieked with excitement as she stepped off the elevator with Kanae. The third member of the blasphemous pink section was dressed casually in dark denim skinny leg jeans with a light pink tank top and matching flats. Realizing that she had said that a bit too loudly, she clasped her small palm over her mouth and gave her partner an apologetic look.

Kanae chuckled at the teen's surprise. If she hadn't seen Ren's stupid behavior firsthand, she might also be just as shocked as Chiori. The raven beauty queen was dressed beautifully in a red skirt that stopped right above her knees and a black long-sleeve Henley shirt and black flat knee high suede boots. "Mo, I'm so happy to say that I'm not. If I had to wait another day for this crap, I swear I would've shot them both."

Chiori threw her head back and laughed cutely at the comment. She then glanced to her white wristwatch and smiled. "Well, I'm sure she's just about off. Do we know where we're going today?"

Kanae turned to the teen and shrugged. She opened her mouth to speak, but was silenced as she collided with someone. Stumbling back, she gritted her teeth, ready to rip the idiot apart. But upon raising her head, her voice caught in her throat as her eyes grew wide. "Kantoku-san…" she whispered.

Chuckling, he shook his head. "Not for you. Just for Kyoko." He replied smiling devilishly. Noticing a slight blush on her complexion, his heart skipped. _Damn, she is one beautiful young woman. I guess they really do flock together,_ he thought with amusement. "For you I'm just Kai."

"I couldn't be so informal with you," Kanae shot back automatically. When he cocked a brow at her, she quickly contemplated on a remark to lighten the harshness of her words. "You're a superior in the industry. It's not right."

"Oh no, not you too." He took a step closer to her and leaned forward. "Let me tell you a secret. I'm only twenty-two, not forty-two. Please don't make me sound so old."

Chiori giggled and then quickly clasped her hand over her mouth again when she was given an evil look by her friend. Her amusement boiled from within, but she held her composure in check.

Kanae turned to the gorgeous little devil and shook her head. "Okay, then I guess I can't be so informal because I don't know a damn thing about you, _Kantoku-san._" Crossing her arms over her chest, she cocked her hip and tried to act tough, even though she was melting inwardly.

Kai laughed. "Hmm, you've got me there. Well, Kotonami-san, why don't we fix that problem?" He stepped closer and slipped his hands into his pockets. "Have dinner with me tomorrow."

Chiori's eyes doubled in size as she looked from Kai to Kanae, back and forth over and over. _Damn, Kyoko gets Tsuruga-san and Kanae gets whoever the hell this hunk is. What the hell is this nonsense?_

Meanwhile, Kanae was momentarily caught off guard by his boldness, not to mention the erotic scent of his refreshing cologne. _Mmm, what is that? Isn't that from RMandy? God why are you so fucking hot?_ "Pretty ballsy aren't you?" She managed to say, kicking herself for not thinking of something cooler.

"You have no idea," he replied smirking from one dimpled cheek to the other. "Does that mean you accept?"

"Technically you didn't _ask_," Kanae flirted back.

Chuckling he brought his face closer to hers and dropped his voice. "I think you're absolutely beautiful. Will you please do me the honor and have dinner with me tomorrow evening?"

The velvety accent of his voice made her knees weak. She nodded slowly, unable to take her eyes off his inviting lips. "Sure, why not. You're charming enough."

Kai pulled away feeling a tug at his heartstrings. "My, my. You really are something else. I can't wait." With that he walked around them without looking back, feeling immensely satisfied with himself. _Maybe not all the women are taken just yet._

When Kanae and Chiori made it to the black limousine, they both shared a girly shriek of excitement. "I can't believe that just happened!" Chiori said first. "You lucky little brat."

Even Kanae couldn't believe it herself. Her heart was beating so fast she thought it would jump out of her chest. "Man, is this what the baka was feeling this whole time?" She asked to no one in particular. When the teen beside her laughed, she glared daggers of doom her way, but it had the opposite effect. "Goddammit, Mo!" She shouted as the limo made its way towards Kyoko's school.

* * *

"Really? Now that's quite fascinating," the man on the other line said with amusement.

Lori laughed at the reaction. "Oh Kuu, you have no idea how much fun this is going to be." The president looked out the expansive window at the city below. Tokyo was just too quiet and bland without his best friend here, stirring up some mischief. "How long until you arrive?"

"I will be there soon, don't worry my friend. Just remember my request! I won't stand to have it any other way."

"Well given her schedule, I don't think Ren will appreciate that," the president replied chuckling. Turning from the window, he walked back to his leather seat and slipped into it comfortably. Taking his pirate hat off, he set it on his desk and then leaned back and closed his eyes. "I must confess I feel a weight has been lifted from my shoulders. She's his salvation. I'm sure of it."

"If he does anything to screw this up and if by some work of God I'm not around, shoot him for me, will you?"

"Gladly." Both men shared another round of laughter. After the mirth subsided, a comfortable silence befell them for a few moments. Lori was the first to speak. "Shall I inform him of your arrival?"

"No, please don't. I have a surprise for him that I don't want spoiled." Kuu answered with deep, prideful thoughts of his son.

"This sound devious."

"It is, perfect for a plotter such as yourself."

As more laughter resonated through the office, Sebastian, who was standing to the side, shook his head with a kind smile. When Kuu and Lori plotted, even Hell wasn't a safe place.

* * *

Kyoko stopped in front of the store, cheeks blazing with color, hands balled at her sides. She glanced from one evil demon to the next. "First you make me do _that,_ now you bring me to a place like this?!" She shrieked. "Have both of you lost your minds?"

Kanae and Chiori exchanged looks before cracking up with laughter. They each took Kyoko by the arm and dragged her into the boutique. A very cute lady greeted them with a slight bow. "Hello, welcome to our shop! You must be Kotonami-san!"

Kanae cocked a brow and ran her eyes down the couturier curiously. She was wearing a black pencil skirt with a light pink sweater that had a small black bowtie at the collar. "You've been expecting us?" She asked with amazement.

The couturier nodded. "Indeed! We had the boutique reserved just for you today, as per request by Takarada-san. My name is Lili and I'll be assisting you today." She tilted her head lightly and her shoulder length straight hair bounced cutely. Offering the trio a beautifully pleasant smile, she signaled them to follow her. "We have a private room in the back, right this way."

Kyoko looked around with big, bright eyes taking in every detail. All of the clothes at the store looked to be of sensational quality, which meant that it would be _very_ expensive. A lump formed in her throat and she found herself feeling nervous as she contemplated the remaining funds in her checking account. Lowering her head back to her friends, she followed them into the exquisite private room and felt her entire body flood with embarrassment. "You've got to be joking!"

There were three dressing rooms along the left wall with a small platform on the opposite wall of the door. The entire room was decorated in soft pink and black. It gave the allure of chic, feminine sophistication. The left wall was lined with racks of lingerie of all different types and styles.

Chiori caught movement out of the corner of her eye and quickly reached out, grabbing Kyoko's wrist. She then dragged the teenager into the room and blocked her way to the door. "Oh no you don't woman," she said sternly, placing her hands on her hips as Kanae spoke with Lili. Kyoko pouted and hung her shoulders in defeat.

"This all looks wonderful," Kanae said looking around. She saw the plush suede pink sofa sitting a few feet from the platform. Walking around, she plopped down comfortably, feeling grateful for having the rest of the night off.

Lili bowed again. "I'm glad that you are pleased. If you require anything at all, please don't hesitate to ask me. I will be right outside." She walked to the door, stepped out and grabbed the handle. Before closing it, she turned to the girls and smiled again. "The complimentary champagne will be arriving shortly." Lili then closed the door behind her.

Kanae was stunned. _That crazy old bat really doesn't want Tsuruga-san to know about the elevator video, _she thought with a grin. The actress recalled how the assistant had threatened to reveal Lori's peeping ways to Ren, which made him nervous. She decided to try out the same tactic to get a limo and have him pay for all of the shopping, but never did she imagine he'd go this far. _Well, might as well soak it all up while we can._ She chuckled and then turned to the two arguing women behind the couch. Resting her head on her hands along the top edge, she just watched them with mounting amusement.

Chiori was holding a sheer red teddy in her right hand and a black flyaway babydoll in her left hand, trying to convince Kyoko to try one of them on.

"I'm never going to need something like that!" Kyoko shouted with big ass eyes and feverishly red cheeks.

Kanae laughed out loud, startling both women. When her mirth died, she saw that Miss Mogami was giving her the evilest of expressions. "You do realize that you are now the girlfriend of Tsuruga freaking Ren, right?" Kanae could have sworn that she saw steams of humiliation emitting from Kyoko's ears. "You will definitely need something like that." She pointed to the thin materials.

Kyoko hopped over the couch and slid down beside her bestest friend. "Moko-san, you've got to be kidding! First off, I couldn't… NO WAY! And second, I don't even know if I'm really his girlfriend."

Chiori's hand's fell to her sides as her jaw dropped. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"No shit," Kanae replied. She turned to Kyoko with scrunched brows. "Wait, I thought you two confessed your love to one another in the elevator? And then totally sucked tongue?"

"MOKO-SAN! Have you lost your freaking mind?!" Kyoko buried her face into her palms as girlish laughter wafted around her. _I can't believe I'm stuck with these two for the whole freaking day! Wait… how did she know that we…?_ Releasing her captive face, Kyoko bore her golden eyes into Kanae's beautiful dark gems. "How do you know what happened in the elevator?"

Kanae froze for a minute, two minutes and then finally shrugged. "Eh, well there was sort of a camera in the elevator. Takarada-san and I wanted to make sure that you two were okay, so we kind of tuned in and saw _everything_." This time Kanae was positive of the smoke that swirled out of the teen. "Oh, and Yashiro-san was with us as well."

Kyoko immediately popped up and ran into the center dressing room, shutting and locking the door behind her. She had never felt so embarrassed in her life. Taking a seat on the small plush bench, she buried her face into her palms once more, but found her cheeks aching. No matter what she did, Kyoko could not stop smiling. She felt exhilarated and giddy just thinking about Ren. After a couple minutes, she braved a look at her reflection and barely recognized the girl looking back. Colored cheeks aside, she was practically glowing. Even Kyoko couldn't deny that she looked more appealing. "This is what it feels like to be happy…" Her smile blossomed.

Kanae pulled her suede boots off and decided to ignore the pouting princess. She hopped off the couch and walked over to the racks, randomly pulling of the sexiest pieces she could find, when soft knocks sounded on the door. Pausing she turned and beamed at the tray Lili brought in. She rested the silver tray on the side table, bowed and left. Upon the table were three crystal flutes and two bottles of very expensive French champagne. Chiori crawled over the cushions to the table and popped the bottle. She then poured the sparkling, light pink contents into the flutes.

Kanae stalked over to Kyoko's dressing room and banged on the doors until she opened up. "Here, if you're going to hide in there then at least give us a show and try these on."

Kyoko pouted. "I can't wear these."

"Mo, put them on."

Kyoko shook her head vehemently.

"PUT THESE ON!"

"NO!"

"Ladies, ladies—why are you fighting? We have happy bubbles! Let's all drink the happy bubbles and then just be happy." Chiori pushed off the couch and skipped over to them, handing each of them a flute. She then fetched her own and joined them again.

Kanae glared at the short idiot. "Wow, you're easy aren't you?"

Chiori stuck her tongue out at the raven beauty and then playfully shoved her. "Seriously. I propose a toast! To us three idiots, and yes Moko-san that means you too, being dumb together forever!" Noticing Kyoko eyeing the drink with hesitation, she continued. "We're all underage, but if Takarada-san is paying for it, then you can't have it go to waste, right? Imagine how much money he spent on all of this?" Seeing Kyoko shrug and then cave, Chiori exchanged winks with Kanae. Then they clanged their glasses together and downed the sweet contents of booze.

Kyoko handed the empty flute to her Box-R comrade and then snatched the armfuls of lingerie from Kanae. "Moko-san, I… even if I find something, I still don't know if I can get it. First off, it's waaaay too much. Second, like I said earlier, just because we confessed that doesn't necessarily mean he's my… boyfriend. And I don't plan on doing… doing… uh…"

"Having sex?" Chiori finished, making Kanae laugh.

Kyoko bloomed. "Yes! How could I possibly even…" She closed her eyes and shook her head. "I'd be so embarrassed."

The shorter raven beauty scoffed. "Oh Kyoko-chan, if I was lucky enough to get a confession out of Tsuruga Ren, I'd jump him like there's no tomorrow."

Snorting mid-drink, bubbles came out of Kanae's nose. She was laughing so hard, she fell to her knees. "Mo, you might throw yourself at him, but look at the moron you're talking to."

"Hey! What the hell?"

The double evil doers' voices echoed in the room as their laughter became untamable. Kyoko sighed and then ducked back into the security of the dressing room, cursing herself for being stupid enough to go shopping with those two.

* * *

_**~A few hours later~**_

Ren finished drying his hair and then hung the towel back onto the rack. He walked into his bedroom, grabbed the fresh pair of flannel pajama pants he had tossed onto the bed earlier and slipped into them. Raking his hair back messily, he then strode into the kitchen and fetched a bottle of water from the fridge. Leaning his back to the counter, he drank from the bottle hungrily. As he recapped it, he felt his heart skip again. A gorgeous smile found his lips as the familiar euphoria from earlier filled his veins once again. The sound of her voice as she confessed rang in his ears. The taste of her lips lingered on his own. He was almost afraid of blinking, thinking that it would all vanish like a daydream.

His thoughts were quickly interrupted when his phone rang. Turning to the device that rested atop the counter attached to the charger, he quickly grabbed it replacing its empty space with the bottle. Seeing the unusual name flash across his screen, he answered with furrowed brows. Before he could properly utter a greeting, he heard a flourish of feminine laughter. Pulling the phone from his ear, he double-checked the number and then pressed the device to this ear again.

"_Moko-san! Don't you even think about it, I'll kill you!"_ Kyoko's voice rang clearly.

"_Kyoko wait, you'll spill the champagne!"_ Another woman's voice screeched.

This time Ren pulled the phone from his ear, put it on speakerphone and then rested it on the counter, trying to bite back his amusement. "How interesting," he mumbled taking up the half-empty bottle of water once more.

"_Both of you shut the hell up!"_ Kanae shouted. "Mo, you there?"

It took Ren a second to register that he was finally being spoken to. Quickly swallowing the mouthful of cold water, he wiped his lips with his fingertips, grabbed the phone and then answered after turning speakerphone off. "Yes, I am. Why are you all drunk?"

"Well, Takarada-san of course," Kanae said like it was the most obvious answer.

"Really?" Ren answered unconvinced. "Somehow I find that difficult to believe." _Getting his underage precious pink girls drunk? No, that doesn't sound like Boss at all… But then again, he is a scheming son of a bitch._

"Mo you calling me a liar?" Kanae snapped defensively.

"Of course not," Ren replied sarcastically, which totally went unnoticed by the inebriated actress. "How may I help you?"

"Well, given that we're all pretty fucking sloshed," Kanae began, stunning the actor with her bold vulgarity. He had to place his palm over his mouth to silence his chuckles. "We decided to go home because, well, we probably won't survive an outing… uh out."

"Okay," Ren stretched the world, biting his tongue as he threatened to laugh loudly. "Did you need me to give you ladies a ride?"

"Why would we need a ride? We have a limo, duh!"

Face palming, he shook his head and sighed. "What exactly can I help you with Kotonami-san?"

"Here's the deal Mo. Kyoko is very drunk, probably more so than us since she's never drunk before. She doesn't want to go to the Darumaya because she doesn't want to wake the owners. I can't convince her to come home with me for whatever dumb reasons and Chiori's out cold so we don't even know where the frack she lives. You're the first one on the way home. Mind if we drop her off at your place?"

Ren's heart stopped. He opened his mouth to say something but found that he didn't know what the hell to say. The idea of Kyoko staying with him was very inviting, it was something that he had dreamt of many times. But it wouldn't be anything like that. For starters, she was drunk. Ren couldn't even begin to imagine what a drunk Kyoko would entail.

"You still there? Yo, Mo." Kanae chimed impatiently.

"Uh, yes. I'm sorry, I was drinking some water," Ren lied. He raked his hair back and took a deep breath. _I'm going to kick myself for this later, I just know it._ "It's not a problem at all."

Kanae grinned maliciously. "Awesome! I had a feeling you'd be okay with it."

_I wouldn't be surprised if you had a hand in this plotting,_ he thought bitterly. "How long before you arrive?"

"Just wait for the doorbell. See you soon, Tsu-ru-ga-san!" With that the line disconnected.

Pulling the phone from his ear, he just stared at it like it was an alien. _What did I just get myself into?_

* * *

**Author's Note: I didn't get a chance to finish this chapter, but since you all have been waiting so patiently, I wanted to post this for you. In actuality the chapter would have been like 8K words, so maybe it's good that it got chopped. **

**I want to apologize for the extensive delay. My cousin is going through a very difficult time and I needed to be there to support her through her tough times. **

**A couple of notes on the story: 1) My version of the Taisho and Okami stem from the Skip Beat Taiwanese drama. I loved their characters in the drama and decided to go with that model for this story (for whenever they do show up again). I just wanted to give the head's up before I forget. 2) Kanae has her own apartment in this story. I thought it would be much easier to write the lemon scenes that way (if you guys want Kanae lemons that is). 3) If my chapters at any point get too long to read, please don't hesitate to let me know and I will chop them into sections. I tend to get trigger happy when I write and go overboard.**

**Other than that, thank you all for your support. I look forward to reading your reviews and hope that you are enjoying the story thus far. If this chapter seems familiar, I had my cousin help me write it. She's the author of Sho's Salvation and The Ardent Admirer, which have scenes a bit similar to this one. L8R friends!**


	9. Chapter 9: Tease

**100 Reviews! Yeah! Thank you so much everyone!**

**Also, this is dedicated to my girlfriend. ;) She was an inspiration for the chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 09: Tease**

"But Mooooko-san!" Kyoko whined as they stepped off the elevator and walked towards Ren's door. "Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, it's Tsuruga-san and he'll be—"

Kanae stopped before his door and rang his door bell three times. Then she turned to Kyoko with furrowed brows of confusion. "Wait, don't you call him Ren now?" Kyoko was about to whine some more but froze at the question. Her cheeks changed colors as her open mouth suddenly became stuck in place. Kanae's lower lip tingled with the urge to laugh, but she kept herself in check. "Mo, don't stare at me like a damn fish. It's an easy question."

Snapping her mouth shut, Kyoko's flush deepened in color as a smile spread across her lips. She nodded her head energetically. "Yes I do! I love calling him Re—wait, Moko-san did you just say I look like a fish?" Her head immediately bowed, taking in her appearance. Kyoko looked up at her bestest friend with terror-glazed eyes. "I can't see him looking like a bloody fish!"

This time she didn't hold back. Her laughter was sweet and slightly hoarse from all of the alcohol she had consumed. Even though the raven beauty wasn't nearly as inebriated as her beloved LoveMe number one, she had a fairly decent buzz going.

"This is so NOT FUNNY!" Kyoko said gritting her teeth, hands balled at her sides.

After another few seconds, LoveMe Two composed herself and inhaled deeply to catch her breath. "If you really feel so insecure, you can always put on something from these bags for your precious Tsuruga-san." Kyoko bloomed and Kanae grinned maliciously. "I can guarantee that you won't look like a fish then."

Opening her mouth for a snappish, defensive reply Kyoko ended up sighing instead. She looked down at herself again and then cupped her breasts over her white shirt. "But I'm so small…I doubt those things would even look good on me…" Kyoko gave them a squeeze and felt even more dejected. Hearing her friend's snickers, she looked up glaring at Kanae. Then Kyoko reach over and grabbed Kanae's chest. "Moko-san, you're sooo lucky! Can't you share some?"

Ren, who had opened the door a while back, brought curled fingers to his lips and cleared his throat loudly, utilizing every bit of strength he had not to laugh.

Both girls' heads snapped in his direction. Moko-san, seeing the actor's blatant amusement hidden behind his fist, glared back at Kyoko and forcefully slapped her hands away. "Goddammit Mo! Keep your hands to yourself!" She then shoved the actor aside and stormed into the apartment, leaving a slightly surprised Ren to stare in her direction.

Kyoko, realizing that she pissed off her best friend, chased after the embarrassed woman. As she stepped past Ren, she stopped took a step back and then quickly reached up and gave him a peck on the lips. "Hi Ren." Offering him a quick sweet smile, Kyoko then ran after Kanae. "Moko-san! I'm sorry I molested you!"

Ren closed the door and lightly shook his head. _Wow…_ he thought. _To think that's my timid little Kyoko._ Chuckling quietly, he walked over to the duo and crossed his arms over his chest watching the exchange between then with great satisfaction.

"I'm sorry that I molested you. I didn't mean to be so rude. Please forgive me!" Kyoko pleaded with large sparkling eyes. Noticing Kanae shrug her shoulders in defeat, she hopped up and down on her toes. "Yay! I'm so happy you're not mad at me anymore. But really, you can't blame me for feeling that way, especially after feeling yours."

Kanae, who was still uncharacteristically budding like a cherry, narrowed her eyes at the teen when a sudden thought struck her mind. Her angry expression quickly transitioned to a scheming grin. "I think you're perfectly fine. But why don't we ask the person that it'll matter to the most." Kanae glanced to Ren, grin broadening. "Tell me Tsuruga-san. What do you think of Kyoko's breasts—"

"MOKO-SAN!" Kyoko jumped over and slammed her palm over the raven beauty's mouth, pale face turning colors.

Ren's eyes widened at the blatant question. He opened his mouth for a response but found his esophagus completely constricted. Coughing to clear his throat, he looked away and licked his lips.

"That's it! I need to escape now!" The embarrassed Miss Mogami dropped the bags that hung from her wrists to the floor and darted to the bathroom as fast as she could.

When the coast was clear, Kanae exploded with mirth, so much so that her eyes were watering. "Damn she's easy," she whispered. Turning her face to Ren, she found him staring at her curiously. "What's up?"

Ren smirked. "You're not as drunk as you're pretending to be, are you?"

Cocking an eyebrow, she smiled. "What gives you that idea?"

"I've been around enough drunken morons in my day to pick them out of a crowd." Taking a step closer to her, his smile widened. "It's nice to see that I'm not the only one who enjoys picking on her."

"It really is too much fun, isn't it?" Kanae glanced to the mouth of the hallway and felt affectionate warmth fill her heart. When she turned back to Ren, she stood up a bit straighter and met him eye to eye. "All right Mo, while I have you to myself. Just tell me straight, you're not screwing with her right?"

Feeling utterly caught off guard by the random serious tone and bold question, Ren's eyes grew. He carefully observed the shorter woman and contemplated her inquiry. "What would make you ask me such a question to begin with?"

"You shouldn't answer a question with a question Tsuruga-san," Kanae snapped.

"Maybe you shouldn't ask such pointless questions, Kotonami-san," Ren retorted.

She gritted her teeth and closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she calmed her irritation. "It might be pointless to you. But she's already had her heart broken once. Hell, she's LoveMe number one, isn't she?" Seeing him nod lightly, Kanae stepped closer to him and lowered her voice. "I probably won't admit this out loud to her because her glee would murder my ears, but she's my best friend. I don't want to see her get hurt again."

Ren lowered his own voice and brought his head closer to hers just a tad bit. "I would never dream of hurting her. If you haven't noticed, I'm absolutely madly in love with that drunken little doll. And just so we're clear, I'm nothing like that asshole."

Kanae snickered as she took a step back. "Good. Because if you ever hurt her, I'll kill you." Patting him on the shoulder, she glanced to hallway once more and then walked around him towards the door. "Good luck with her. She's quite the handful in this state."

Turning to walk her out, Ren smiled handsomely. "I'm sure I can handle it." When she laughed at him, his smile vanished. "What?"

"Oh you poor bastard, you have no idea." She wiped a lingering tear from the corner of her eye as she stepped out of the apartment. Facing him, she crossed her arms over her chest. "Here's my heads-up. Shy Kyoko sort of flew out of the bloody window."

Ren's heart skipped at the concept, but his expression showed none of it. "I'll keep that in mind. Anything else I should know?"

Pondering the question a moment, Kanae nodded. "Mo, for everyone's sake, make a point of letting her know that she's all yours and vice versa, maybe in the morning when she's not so slammed." Winking, Kanae headed towards the elevator. Seeing her walk away, Ren noticed for the first time that the actress was barefoot. _What the hell did they do today?_

When Ren headed back towards the living room, he found Kyoko standing by the coffee table staring at him with a beautiful blushing face. Her eyes were large and sparkling, almost mesmerized. Ren ran his eyes down her figure and swallowed his desires. She was still wearing the plaid skirt and white blouse for her school uniform. But instead of the normal white socks and cute tennis shoes, she was wearing knee high black boots. _She's drunk. Don't do anything stupid._ Walking up to her, he gently placed his hands on her shoulders and noticed that her eyes hung upon his body for another few seconds. Looking down, he realized he had forgotten to put on a shirt before answering the door. A grin found his lips. "Kyoko, what's wrong?"

Slowly lifting her honeyed eyes to his dark ones, Kyoko's mouth parted as she took a deep breath. "I was just admiring how handsome you are Ren." Her heart was beating rambunctiously within her chest. Her blood coursed hotly and spine tingled. _I'm alone with him… All alone… _She gently nibbed her lower lip as the image of their earlier kisses plagued her vision.

Placing his fingertips beneath her chin, he lightly fingered the soft curve of her jaw. Lowering his mouth to hers, Ren whispered across her lips. "I'm not nearly as handsome as you are beautiful." Then he kissed her gently, making her spine sizzle. Feeling her pressing her cool hands to his chest, Ren could feel his own heart threatening release. Her hands moved up his body and hooked around his neck. Feeling her mouth spread against his, he intuitively slipped his tongue into her mouth. Tasting the remnants of champagne, he gently curled his fingers into the material of her shirt and hesitantly broke from her. _Drunk. She's drunk, she's drunk, she's drunk. _He thought over and over like a mantra to keep himself in check.

"Mm, that was nice," she whispered to him, pressing her head against his chest. Feeling feverish all of a sudden, Kyoko realized that her body was having those unusual reactions to him again. Stepping back , she licked her lips and forced her eyes up past his godly bod. Meeting his eyes, she smiled sweetly. "Um, Ren do you have something I could borrow for the night?" When he cocked a brow at her, she looked down at her clothes and pouted. "I can't sleep comfortably in my uniform."

Smirking from one dimpled cheek to the next, Ren walked back and sat down on the couch. "What about those bags of clothes behind us? No PJs in there?"

Kyoko shook her head vigorously. "No way! Those are _so_ not PJs!" Kyoko walked around the coffee table and slid into the empty spot beside her beau. "You'll never believe the horrific day I had with those two crazies!"

Snickering, Ren turned to her and laid his arm behind her along the couch, admiring her with growing affection. "Tell me about it." After pulling off her boots, she kicked her legs over his lap, like it was the most natural thing in the world. Then she rested her head back against his arm and continued talking. A shocked Ren looked down at her legs and saw that her skirt had hiked up, exposing her soft thighs to him. An uncomfortable lump formed in his throat as his fingers itched to touch her skin. Forcing himself to look at her face, he ran his eyes up her body and saw that her blouse had been unbuttoned just enough to tease him relentlessly. Quietly clearing his throat he finally found himself staring at her lips as she spoke.

"Can you believe that Ren?" Kyoko said excitedly as she lifted her head and looked at him. "I never knew that a bikini wax would hurt that much! And as if that wasn't embarrassing enough, they took me to that godforsaken boutique." Kyoko sighed and rested her head back again.

His heart completely stopped. He also felt as if his lungs had shattered since air was eluding him. He glanced down at the skirt instinctively as images of her naked, bare and smooth body flooded his consciousness. Feeling his arousal getting a bit out of hand, he tried to think of anything that could distract him. _Dammit… how can shy little Kyoko talk about something like that so easily?_

Noticing his silence, Kyoko turned to him and found him blushing. Realizing that she had just told him something very personal, her eyes doubled in size. Clasping her palms over her mouth, she slid her legs off of him and began apologizing. "I didn't realize that I was just going on and on! I'm so sorry Ren. I even told you about… oh god."

Ren chuckled to hide his discomfort and growing restlessness. "You're too cute."

"Bully," Kyoko mumbled to his teasing.

"So what was wrong with the boutique?" _Keep her talking so she doesn't notice. Maybe that will give me enough time to make this go away…_he thought with desperation. From the dark depths, he could hear Kuon laughing.

Kyoko's head fell as her blush deepened. "Well, they sort of took me to this lingerie store."

_Great… I had to fucking ask, didn't I?_

"They made try on all sorts of things. It really was so embarrassing. And to make it worse, they wouldn't let me leave unless I bought most of those…things."

"In that case, why don't you give me a little fashion show?" He teased her again, unable to resist. She looked into his eyes and then quickly buried her face against his neck, shaking her head. He chuckled, wrapping his arm around her lower back. Kyoko relaxed and slid her legs over his once again. This time, Ren's right hand found its way to her knee, where he lightly feathered her warm skin.

Kyoko turned towards him a bit more and inhaled deeply, breathing in his refreshingly, velvety cologne. Lifting her head, she wrapped her arms around his neck slowly and closed her eyes, relishing his scent. "God, you smell good…" she whispered.

Ren's lips parted as his need for air tripled. He looked down at her just as she lifted her gaze. Their eyes locked as their hearts rocked relentlessly. Ren's hand moved further up her leg and Kyoko lightly fingered his long hair behind his neck. He could see her wanton thoughts through her heavenly gaze. His veins tightened. "What are you thinking?" He asked in a low, husky voice.

Kyoko started breathing a little heavier. "I…" She glanced to his mouth and gulped the lump in her throat. "It scares me, this feeling I have."

Ren moved his hand from her leg to brush aside her long bangs, tucking them behind her ear. She closed her eyes and moved her head in sync to his fingers. "Tell me about it" He ran his fingers down her neck and she gasped softly. _I can't believe you're here with me like this… Kyoko, I love you so much._

"My heart… is beating so fast. My whole body feels feverish and hot." She opened her eyes and looked deeply into his. "When you touch me, my body shivers and I feel I can't breathe. I've never felt like this before, so it scares me, all of these unfamiliar sensations." He lowered his mouth to hers and Kyoko could feel the embrace of his hot breath against her fiery skin. She held her breath.

Ren hooked his hand behind her neck. "Do you want me to stop?" _Of course you should stop Ren. Stop now before you reach a point where you can't… God, she smells so intoxicating… Her complexion is so erotic… Maybe I've already reached that point…_

"No," Kyoko whispered hoarsely as she shook her head. Leaning forward she crashed her lips against his in a vehement kiss. Spreading her lips wider, she welcomed the invasion of his tongue. His fingers drowned in her hair and she pressed her body against his. A fluttering in her lower abdomen exploded and Kyoko found herself wanting to feel closer to him. Heat fueled her flesh—against her neck and in between her thighs.

Ren's left hand pulled the fabric of her white blouse free form her skirt and delicately snuck underneath. He slipped his palm up her back, pressing his fingers into her skin as his passion for her overwhelmed him. She moaned against the kiss and tightly held his tongue hostage with her lips, making him groan in response. Realizing that he was losing the battle with the demon king Kuon, he reluctantly broke the kiss. "Kyoko…" he whispered panting.

"Yes… Ren?" she answered equally out of breath.

"You're drunk, we shouldn't do this…" Looking into her eyes he saw her disappointment and it broke his heart. "I don't want you to do something you'll regret in the morning."

"But Ren—"

He pressed his fingers to her lips, silencing all protests. "I love you and I don't want to hurt you." She still didn't look convinced and it only made his resolve weaker. He took a deep breath. "Do you trust me?"

She regarded him carefully and then nodded. "With my life."

Pressing his forehead to hers, he smiled. "Good." He exhaled with relief. "Let me get you some clothes and then I'll make you tea."

Kyoko nodded disappointedly. When he stood up to leave, she grabbed his hand, stopping him. Standing up on the couch to match his level, she pulled him close. Kyoko wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. "Are you sure you want to stop?" She whispered against his lips.

He could feel her trailing the tip of her tongue along his lips and it was enough to make him snap. He lifted her off the couch bridal style and headed towards his bedroom. He felt her blowing softly into his ear and then kissing his neck. Ren strode into the room and tossed her onto the bed. Standing before her, he took a moment to admire the sight. Her auburn locks were a tasseled mess. Lips lightly swollen. Face tinted with beautiful color. Her silken legs were lightly bent, knees pressed together. He met her eyes and saw her staring at him. She lifted her finger and signaled for him to join her. Ren mentally sighed, hoping that he wouldn't regret this later.

He raked his hair back and then climbed on top of her, assaulting her mouth with an almost animalistic kiss. Together, they slid down until they were both completely horizontal. Ren felt her tongue teasing his, so he opened his mouth further. Kyoko instantly took his tongue in between her teeth and sucked softly, making him groan. When she wrapped her legs around him, his hand found purchase on her thigh, moving the material of the skirt further up her legs. Ren broke from her lips to explore the taste of her neck. Feeling her arch her back as she held him close, he gently pressed his teeth to her and began sucking.

After a couple minutes, he pulled back from her, hands pushing into the bed on either side of her head. Kyoko reached up and pushed aside his long black hair. "What is it? Why did you stop?"

Ren touched his head to hers. He breathed slowly to calm his storming pulse. "I need some water. I'm sorry. Give me a couple minutes?"

"I didn't do anything wrong did I, Ren?" Kyoko asked, voice filled with concern.

He affectionately kissed her head and smiled. "Never. I just can't believe this is really happening. I want to savor it." Seeing her relax, he kissed her head again and the pulled away, heading into the kitchen.

After fetching a bottle of ice-cold water from the fridge, he leaned against the counter and drank taking his time. His breathing was still heavy and his heart continued to pound boisterously. _God, she'll be the end of me_ he thought with a gentle smirk. He finished the bottle and then placed it beside the sink. Glancing to the clock on the microwave, he saw that about ten minutes had passed. _Should be enough time, I hope._

Ren walked back to the bedroom. Standing in the doorway, he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wooden frame, snickering quietly. "Perfect." He whispered as he found his darling sleeping peacefully in the middle of his large bed.

* * *

**Author's Note: If you get a chance, please drop me a review! I just wanted to let you know that when I write these chapters, I do take your reviews into consideration if I am able. So please don't be discouraged to tell me your thoughts on the story. Also, thanks for being patient once again. You guys all kick ass! :-) L8R.**

**PS: Th Girlfriend, please don't kill me. ;-)**


	10. Chapter 10: Payback

**Chapter 10: Payback**

"Oh what the fuck?!" Chiori screeched as her eyes fluttered open. The radiant sunlight seared her retinas with great sadistic satisfaction. Rolling over to avoid the blasted luminescence, the teen rolled right off the fluffy queen bed onto the carpeted floors with a thud. "Shit…" she muttered as her body protested with aches.

"Mo, would you keep it down?" Kanae complained voice muffled from the protection of the pillow atop her head.

Chiori sat up. Her hair was a nest of frizzy strands sticking out in all directions. She huffed with irritation causing a few puffy pieces of hair to dance out before her face. Slapping her hands onto the bed, she heaved herself into a stance and cringed when her legs felt sore. "Are you freaking serious woman?" She spat bitterly. Climbing onto the bed, she crawled over to the actress and tugged the pillow off of her head.

"Hey! Goddammit!" Kanae cursed as the sun successfully attacked her as well. Sitting up, she closed her eyes tightly and slowly flickered them against the light. "If you know what's good for you, give me the pillow."

"Suck it bitch," Chiori retorted dangling the fluffy wall of protection far out of reach.

"Mo, GIVE IT!"

Smirking from ear to ear, Chiori shrugged. "As you wish." She flung the feather-packed pillow clear across the room. It smacked into the closed door softly before falling to the floor. "Oops. Guess I don't know my own strength."

Kanae stared at white blob on the floor before turning to glare at the little brat. "You bitch."

Chiori snickered. Plopping back down, she pulled the covers over her head in an attempt to catch a few more Zs, but Little Miss Revenge would not let her off so easily. Kanae snaked her hands stealthily over to the young woman and began to tickle her side. Shrieking she popped out from beneath the covers and began swatting at Kanae's pesty fingers. "Stop it! Stop, stop! Goddamn you woman!"

Kanae was laughing so hard that her head starting ringing with complaint. Sighing, she crawled out of bed. "I need coffee. Get your ass out of my bed whore." Opening the door, she strode into the kitchen and started a pot of heaven. Hearing her phone buzzing on the counter beside the sink, she walked over and grabbed it. "Oh shit…" she cursed realizing that she had accidentally taken Kyoko's phone home. "Well damn." She was about to put it back down when her dark eyes caught the name on the texts. Eyes widened as she stared at it with her jaw dropped. "What the…"

Kanae felt caught between being curious as all hell and being a respectful friend. She knew that she couldn't just go around reading her best friend's text messages. But then again, she also knew how much Kyoko hated the bastard that sent her these. In the end curiosity won out. Pushing _View,_ she hopped up onto the counter and intently scanned the bouquet of messages. Her mouth progressively dropped the more she read. "No fracking way," she whispered to herself.

Her disbelief was starting to eat away at her. Quickly slipping off the counter, Kanae jogged into the bedroom and fetched her laptop off the nightstand. She then climbed atop the bed, crossed her legs and flipped the computer open.

"Argh, can't you watch your porn later?" Chiori complained from beneath a mountain of bedding.

"First off, gross. Second, it's not porn you idiot. It's Kyoko's new PV." Her nimble fingers danced across the keyboard with great speed as she ran a search for the video.

"PV?" Chiori threw the fluffy comforter off herself and pulled herself up. Scooting closer to her LoveMe comrade, she rested her head on Kanae's shoulder and watched the screen with growing interest. "She sings?"

"No, of course not. I'm assuming it was an assignment offered to her that she couldn't turn down. I can't think of any other reason for her to do this." Finding her treasure, and a HD version no less, Kanae clicked on it and turned the sound up as loud as it would go. "Perfect."

As the long ass music video played before them, both ladies' eyes had doubled in size. They were absolutely mesmerized with shock at the provocative demeanor of the Dark Angel. A pair of soft lips hung apart as they gawked at the vid like a couple of perverts. When the final moment of the song arrived, they were left feeling utterly breathless.

When the PV ended, Chiori reached over, rewinded it and paused on the kiss, in all its high definition glory. "Holy mother of love…" she cursed astounded.

Kanae's throat constricted momentarily as a guttural laughter escaped her. Placing her palm over her mouth did her no good as the laughter was unending like an allergy attack. It kept her going until her eyes were moist with tears and abdomen screaming with pain. After a good ten minutes she finally managed to compose herself. Looking over at her bedmate, she snickered uncontrollably again for another few seconds.

"What the hell is so funny?" Chiori asked with more shock. "Oh no, you've lost it haven't you?" She closed her eyes and shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest. "I knew Kyoko's success would drive you to insanity one day."

Amusement misted away like fog instantly. She sneered at the teen and then roughly shoved her small ass out of the bed onto the floor. "Mo, you really are a dumbass aren't you?"

"Bitch!" Came an irritated response from somewhere along the floor. "Then what's so funny?"

Returning her laptop to the nightstand, Kanae laid across the bed on her stomach, propped up on her elbows. She looked down at Chiori who had gotten unusually comfortable upon the floor. A beautifully evil smirk played on her lips. "Our beloved Kyoko is with Tsuruga Ren right now. Can you imagine how he'll react when he sees _this_ thing? Knowing her she either didn't tell him about it out of fear for his wrath, or like the moron she is, totally forgot all about it."

Black eyes widened with comprehension. "And she'll have nowhere to run or hide."

"Bingo."

Malicious feminine laughter engulfed the apartment as the coffee maker beeped in the kitchen.

* * *

Kyoko awoke to a feeling of complete warmth. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt so comfortable. Slowly her eyes flickered open as her body beckoned her to rise. Her eyes adjusted from the blur of the morning haze after a couple of minutes. As she stared at him, her lids suddenly locked in their open state. Lips parted as a quiet gasp left her throat.

Lying beside her, sharing the same pillow, was Japan's number one actor. His long hair was messily draped across his closed eyes. He looked so peaceful, breathing gently. Kyoko briefly glanced down and saw that he was shirtless, which made her face bloom. She could feel his arm around her waist, holding her close. Her calm heart began to dance in leaps and bounds inside of her. Turning her head as carefully as possible so as not to wake him, she saw that they were lying in his bedroom, which only furthered her pulse.

Kyoko inhaled slowly and received a flourish of Ren's handsome scent, making her spine tingle. Returning her eyes to his complexion, she could feel her fingers itch to touch him. Slowly she reached up with her left hand and brushed the hair from his eyes. A small smile touched his lips and she soon found her cheeks aching with a smile of her own. Her thin fingers moved down his cheek and neck until she rested her palm against his hard chest. Feeling a lump in her throat she swallowed and tried to take her mind off the gorgeous man that she was currently sharing a bed with.

Closing her eyes she tried with great difficulty to recall what happened the night before. But to her dismay the last thing the teen actress remembered was trying on that dreadful lingerie thing, if it could even be called that. She remembered that it was a two piece but the top half had cut outs in the cups. She felt so completely humiliated that Kanae made her try that on that she ended up finishing an entire bottle of champagne on her own. After that everything was a massive grey blur. In fact, she had no idea how she ended up in this predicament.

When she opened her eyes again, she was once again breathless. Every time she looked at him, she was left mesmerized, unbelieving that this wonderful man had confessed his love to her. Her amber gems fell on his lips and she licked her own. Her desire to kiss him was starting to overwhelm her. _I better get away before I do something embarrassing…_ she thought. Kyoko shifted her legs, but found them entangled with the actor's. Mentally cursing, she was further caught off guard when his arm tightened around her body, pressing her against him. This time her gasp was not so quiet.

"Oh Tsuruga-san, what are you doing?" she whispered quietly. Kyoko decided it was pointless to try to slither away, so she relaxed and closed her eyes.

"Don't you know that it's rude to be so formal with your boyfriend, Mogami-san," Ren whispered hoarsely. He opened one eye and snickered at her surprised expression. He moved his head closer to hers and smiled before opening both eyes. "Good morning, beautiful."

"Y-you're awake?" She stuttered.

Seeing her face turn unbelievably red, he couldn't help himself and chuckled. Ren snuggled closer and buried his face against the crook of her neck. "I wasn't until you started wiggling around."

Kyoko gulped. She felt him kiss her softly and it made her smile. Closing her eyes, she relished the attention he gave her. As his morning greeting fluttered across her mind, she realized something and it made her eyes pop open. "Wait… boyfriend?"

Ren pulled back from her and propped his head up with his hand. Smirking charmingly, he reached up and tucked her bangs behind her ear. "I'd certainly hope so."

Kyoko buried her head against his bare chest out of embarrassment. _Wow, his chest is so hard. He must be very strong…_ Kyoko thought. Noticing her lingering notions, she blushed further.

Ren slid down in the bed and pressed his mouth to her ear. "I'm crazy in love with you Miss Mogami. I'd be honored to be your boyfriend, if you'll have me." He heard her breath hitch, which made him grin further. Her hands wrapped around his neck and lightly fingered the tips of his long locks. Unable to resist the urge, Ren gently licked her lobe and she pressed herself against him, moaning softly. "Is that a yes?"

"Bu…lly…" she mustered huskily.

Ren pulled back and chortled at the woman in his arms. "God I love you." Leaning down, he kissed her.

Her heart thrashed and she felt dazed. Kyoko unhooked her arms from him and was about to push back when she felt something brush her thigh as he pulled her closer. It was hard and warm. Kyoko pondered what it could be when it suddenly dawned on her.

Noticing the quick shift in her expression, Ren pressed his fingers to her chin and lifted her eyes to his. "What is it Kyoko?" She shook her head vehemently and avoided his eyes. Ren contemplated what would possibly have her so frazzled when she moved her leg, brushing against him. Recognizing the problem, he brushed his lips across her ear. "Ignore it," but the grin held still.

Kyoko bloomed. "It's…" she began but found that she was just too shy to say more. Seeing the Emperor of the Night taking hold, Kyoko knew that there was no escaping it now.

"It's what?" he asked moving his mouth to hers. She parted her lips against him. Her nails dug into his shoulders as Ren rolled her over onto her back. Lying on top of her, he gently licked her lips with the tip of his tongue. "Tell me."

Kyoko shivered. "I couldn't possibly…" she answered breathing heavier. "It's too…embarrassing…"

"Oh I doubt it's any more embarrassing than the things you said last night, my dear."

Her eyes almost tripled in size. Kyoko shoved him back and stared up at him with horror, which made him laugh. "Oh no Ren… what did I do?"

He crawled off of her and sat to the side. Long, strong fingers pressed to his mouth as he tried to hold his mirth back. But her humiliated, terrified eyes were just too much for him to handle and he erupted with more laughter.

Kyoko darted up, tasseled auburn hair draping her face cutely. "Ren, please tell me what I did…"

Clearing his throat, he bent his legs and draped his arms across his knees. "I think it should just be my little secret with cute drunken Kyoko."

Crawling over to him, she placed her hands on his arm and pleaded. "Please, please tell me. It will drive me absolutely nuts with humiliation."

Tilting his head, he admired her resplendent beauty and smiled. "I'll tell you what. I'll tell you everything if you do something for me."

Kyoko pouted. She didn't like the sound of this at all.

"I guess it's not that important then." Ren swung his legs off the bed in a feign to stand and was quickly stopped when she grabbed his shoulders from behind, pulling him back. This time he was able to contain his laughter better. Glancing to her with cocked brow in place, he waited.

"Fine, fine!" Kyoko moved over to his side. "What do you want me to do?"

Raising his finger he shook it before her. "Uh-uh my dear. First you agree and then I'll tell you about last night."

Her brows met in confusion. "But how am I going to agree to the condition if I don't know what it is?"

"Looks like you'll just have to trust me, won't you?" Ren flashed his most genuinely charming smile, which only made her pout more.

"Oh damn you…" she whispered. "Fine. I agree. Now will you tell me?"

Licking his lips, Ren stood up taking Kyoko's hand in his. Pulling her up, he led her into the living room and sat her down on the couch. After sitting down beside her, he looked to her and grinned. Resting his arm behind her upon the couch's edge he leaned towards her. "Put your legs on me."

Kyoko bloomed and shook her head. "No way, I couldn't possibly!" She argued. His middle finger caressed her cheek and chin delicately making her tingle.

"You did last night, all on your own."

"Oh good lord…" Kyoko whispered. She closed her eyes and slowly tossed her thighs over his lap. She could feel the skirt pull up against her skin. When she reached down to pull it down, she was stopped. Ren grabbed her hand and placed it on his shoulder. "Ren…"

"Open your eyes Kyoko."

Slowly she obliged, gulping with growing discomfort. "N-now what?"

Ren hooked his hand behind her neck and pulled her to him, brushing his lips upon hers. She opened her mouth slightly in anticipation, but was left disappointed when his mouth trekked to her ear. "Last night you told me so casually about your trip to the lingerie boutique. You left me with erotic images of you in the sexiest pieces of cloth imaginable." She shuddered so he gently nibbed her lobe. "Did I mention the bit about the bikini wax?"

Kyoko pulled away from Ren. Crawling off of him, she hopped to her feet and backed away. "I did _what?!"_ She shrieked. Clearly recognizing the Emperor still holding the reigns, she mentally cursed him and the black-haired succubus that abandoned her in his clutches.

Standing up, he slowly started stepping towards her. "What?" He said nonchalantly. "Did I say something wrong? You did want the truth right?"

Kyoko opened her mouth but had nothing to say in turn. "I wouldn't. That's not me at all!"

Ren chuckled. "Not sober you, no. Oh, but drunk Kyoko is something else entirely. Hell, she could even give Natsu or Setsu a run for their money." Her deepening blush kept him thoroughly amused and satisfied. "Besides, that's not even the half of it."

Her back met with the wall. Kyoko glanced over her shoulder and cursed again. She was trapped like a little mouse in this corner as the hunter readied for the kill. This time she was almost positive that he could see her heart lurching from her chest with every beat. "It's…not…?"

He pressed his hands on either side of her face and immediately kissed her. Feeling her gasp and then melt against him, the Emperor inwardly smirked in victory. She wrapped her arms around his waist, spread her lips wide and tasted him hungrily. Her moans echoed in his ear, reviving his arousal with great haste. Leaving her lips, he moved across the smooth curve of her jaw and neck. "You were quite starving for kisses last night," he whispered against her flesh, moving his lips down her body.

"I…was…?" Kyoko whimpered tilting her head like an offering for royalty. Subconsciously Kyoko pulled Ren's body against hers and began rubbing her left leg against his.

"Oh yes, my love." His right hand sneaked to the collar of her shirt. He pulled it to the side and pressed his mouth to her shoulder. "Payback," he whispered upon her as he bit her shoulder making her pant. Feeling the pressure of her nails intensify, Ren sucked her skin with great strength.

The pain swirled with amazing pleasure making Kyoko moan loudly. She ran her hands down to the edge of his pants and hooked her thumbs into the material. She then pulled him against her hips and arched her back against the wall. "Ah… Ren…" Just as her high was starting to flood her senses, he pulled away, wiping his mouth with his palm.

The actor stepped back and admired his work. Her shirt was almost off her shoulder. The hickey he gave her was a brilliant shade of reddish purple against her porcelain skin. Her hair was an erotic mess and her face was radiantly flushed. When her eyes fell on his, he saw the disappointment and smiled.

"Tease…" Kyoko whispered.

"No shit," Ren retorted.

Pushing off the wall, she walked up to him and leaned up on her tippy toes for what the actor believed was a sweet kiss. Instead she shoved him back onto the couch before sticking her tongue out at him. Chuckling Ren raked his hair back. "Don't tell me you're not pleased?"

Kyoko plopped down beside him unable to stop the assault of smiles that overtook her face. "So we didn't… like… _do _anything?"

He turned his body to hers as the tone of their conversation starting shifting to the more serious. "Do you really think I'd take advantage of you like that?" He cupped her cheek until their gazes met. "I won't lie to you. It took every bit of strength I had to keep my hands to myself."

Kyoko tilted her head. "Really?"

He pressed his head to hers and snickered. "You really have no idea how alluring you are, do you? Kyoko, I find you so irresistibly beautiful. No one turns me on the way you do, my dear. You drive me crazy and I can't help but love the high every time." Kyoko gently grabbed his wrist and gave him an affectionate squeeze. Ren felt a drop of moisture on his hand. He wiped her eyes. "What's the matter?"

"Ren… are you sure you're not in… Are you sure that you love me? You're not just saying these things because I do stuff for you right? I mean—"

Ren covered her mouth with his fingertips. "I'm not him Kyoko. I know that he broke you, left you shattered and alone. But I promise you with every ounce of my affections for you that I love you for who you are in here." He moved his hand over her heart. "I would never use you in such a filthy way. The thought of seeing you in pain, it's quite possibly the worst nightmare I could live."

She was full on crying at this point. Kyoko leapt into his arms and gave him the tightest embrace possible. "I'm sorry for doubting you Ren. I'm just so terrified of getting hurt again."

"I know my love. But I swear, I'll never hurt you." She pulled back and kissed him passionately. "In fact, I have an idea." She sat back and stared at him curiously. "Why don't you teach me how to cook? That way we'll both be contributing to this relationship."

Kyoko couldn't believe her ears. Did he really just ask her to teach him _how to cook?_ The actress laughed as if hell had frozen over.

"Really?"

"I'm sorry Ren, but you do see the irony in this don't you?"

He chuckled. "Good point. But I'm being serious. What are your plans for the day?"

Kyoko pondered the question for a couple minutes. "Well, I was thinking about helping out the Darumaya since I haven't been able to lately. But don't you have work today?"

"Absolutely not," Ren smiled. "How about we make a date then? Tonight, I'll pick you up and you can give me a lesson in cooking."

She was unconvinced, which was clearly evident in the look she gave him.

"I'm being serious."

Kyoko regarded him again for another minute. "Okay then." She said excitedly. "But we do everything. We go shopping and afterwards you'll let me do the dishes. Deal?"

Ren chortled. "Yes my dear." Leaning forward he kissed her forehead. "In that case, it's a date. Our first date."

She gave him a kind peck as an exhilarating eagerness fueled her veins.

"But while we're at it, why don't we talk about my condition."

And just like that her eagerness was stolen as her heart sunk. Her face turned brightly rosy once again. "Oh great." Sighing, the teen braced herself for whatever the heck was to come. "What… what do you want?"

_Besides throwing you down and ravishing you? _The Emperor answered mentally. Ren slid his arm around her waist and pulled her to him and then whispered into her ear. "You, my sweet Kyoko, will treat me to a private fashion show with lingerie of your choosing."

Her heart completely stopped in her chest. She was about to protest fervently, but his next words shut her up rather quickly.

"Don't tell me you can't because I saw the numerous bags you stumbled in here with. And don't forget that you owe me. Time to pay your debts my love."

_Oh bloody hell, what did I just get myself into?_


	11. Chapter 11: Rage

**Sorry for the delay guys. Finals were kicking my ass. Also, the "Dark Angel" scene at the end was written by my GF. :) Please review!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Rage**

With her head bowed, she stared into her lap. Perfectly manicured thumbs fiddled back and forth as they lay across her plaid skirt. Her heart was beating very fast and she could feel little beads of sweat on the back of her neck. The silence was starting to drive her crazy. When she lifted her head and looked at the woman sitting beside her on the couch, Mimori gulped. "Um, Shouko-san?"

With a flick of her wrist she tossed long brown curls over her shoulder and then scooted back into the fluffy cushions. Lightly rubbing her lips together, the manager contemplated the information that was just given to her. She glanced over her shoulder towards the bedroom door and then sighed. _If he found out about this, Kami only knows what kind of irrational behavior will commence,_ she thought feeling mentally exhausted. Shouko turned her face to the teenager beside her and smiled kindly. "Are you sure about this, Mimori-kun? Because if there is any chance that you could be wrong, I'm afraid it will come back to get us both later." Seeing the black eyes staring at her widen, Shouko could feel heart sinking.

"I saw it with my own eyes!" Mimori almost screeched in reply. "They definitely kissed." Images of Kyoko's happy, blushing expression popped into the young actress's mind. A soft, sad smile touched her red glossed lips. "She was practically beaming…" Mimori added in a much quieter tone. After another moment's reminiscence, she looked into Shouko's beautiful brown eyes and slid closer to the manager anxiously. "Do you think Fuwacchi will believe me if I told him?"

Shouko considered the consequences that would ensue from such a revelation and it made her shiver.

"I mean, if Kyoko-kun was no longer available then maybe he'd finally see me as a woman, as a girlfriend… And finally forget her…" Mimori continued faintly.

_Or he would pull some crazy ass stunt to break them up, maybe even humiliate them out of pure jealousy, that goddamned baka. _

"Shouko-san?"

Shaking her head to free her mind of the impending stress, Shouko lightly patted the teen's bare knee. "I think it would be best if we kept it from him for now." Noticing the hesitation on the girl's face, the manager quickly continued. "Unless we have substantial proof, I doubt Sho will believe it. He can be quite stubborn."

Shoulders slumping, she slouched back into the couch and pouted. "But I really think he should know!" She whined. "Fuwacchi must know that Tsuruga Ren and Kyoko are a couple now!"

"WHAT?!" An angry masculine voice shouted from behind them.

Both girls hastily spun about, jaws-dropped at the bare-chested, towel wrapped idol standing in the doorway. "Sho, when the hell did you come out?" Shouko spoke first upon standing. She walked around the living area to meet the singer. "I didn't even hear the door open."

Sho rudely brushed her aside and stalked up to the back of the couch, glaring with narrowed eyes at the annoying brat that sat upon his couch. "What the hell did you just say about Tsuruga and Kyoko?" He asked bitterly.

Mimori glanced past him to the manager with wide, pleading eyes. "I…uh…"

"Sho, leave her alone," Shouko spoke adding agitation to her voice. She grabbed his shoulder and tried to spin him about, but he simply didn't budge.

Sho grabbed the edge of the couch and then hopped over, sliding into the empty spot right next to Mimori. He gently caressed her face and then pulled her towards him. "Tell me what you know about Tsuruga and Kyoko." Seeing her lip quiver, he offered his sexiest smile. "Please babe. It'll make me happy, so much so that I might even reward you with a kiss."

Sparkles danced across her eyes as her cheeks tinted pink. Scooting closer so their bare knees touched, Mimori excitedly nodded her head and told her tale about seeing the couple kissing. In the background, Sho's manager rubbed her temples as the pressure of a headache began to settle in. _Goddamned moron,_ she thought angrily. When she walked around her eyes fell onto her charge. Noticing the expression in his eyes, Shouko felt a deadly chill tease her spine. _Oh no, Hell is so about break loose isn't it?_

* * *

"Moko-san! That is SO NOT FUNNY!" Kyoko shouted loudly into her cell phone. She sat upon the tatami mat in her room with her legs crossed and shoulders slumped. Huffing with irritation, her bangs flew out before her in a fluffy mess. "Moko-san," Kyoko whined.

"Mo how is this not funny?" Kanae answered snickering as she flipped through the clothes in her closet. Her eyes caught a little black dress. Pulling out, she examined it carefully and then scrunched her nose. Vetoing it, she hung it back up and continued to rummage. "The fact that he's making you do something like that means you probably gave him a _hard_ time last night."

"I did not give him a hard ti—," Kyoko's mouth held stuck as the emphasis kicked in with a slight delay. "MOKO-SAN!" She screeched. Hearing the barreling laughter echoing through her phone, Kyoko laid back onto the mat with radiantly tomato red cheeks. "I can't believe you right now."

Ignoring the poutiness, Kanae sighed and continued. "Have you decided which piece you're going to do your little fashion show in?"

Kyoko shook her head vigorously. "Absolutely not! Actually, I was kind of looking for an excuse to get out of it."

"You can't do that, it's not right."

"But it's soooo embarrassing!" The teen curled into a fetal position and then rolled back and forth on the mat as she threw her fit.

"Then you never should've agreed to the conditions dammit."

"But if I didn't agree then he wouldn't have told me what I did last night!" Kyoko stared at the ceiling as she thought about how in the world she was going to chalk up the nerve and walk around half-naked in front of Tsuruga freaking Ren.

"Did you really have to know Mo?" Kanae was about to skip the next dress, but the small details caught her attention. As she pulled it free of the closet confines, her beautiful dark eyes widened with surprise. _Wow, I had forgotten all about this thing!_ She laid it down on her bed and nodded with satisfaction. _This should be perfect for my date._ Suddenly her face bloomed with heat and color.

Kyoko blew a raspberry sending her bangs flying again. "I guess not, but I felt really worried that I did something humiliating."

"Which technically you did."

"You're not helping Moko-san." Kyoko gritted her teeth at the sound of more chuckles. "Fine damn you. I'll pick the least embarrassing one and get the stupid fashion show over with."

Scrunching her brows, Kanae lay back onto the vacant part of her large bed and shook her head. "Oh no you don't woman. You're not going to wear that nunnery piece of material. I can't believe you snuck that shit in!"

"Well everything else was so freaking showy of the skin and flesh and stuff!"

"Yeah, not happening!"

"But—"

"Dammit Kyoko, I said no!"

The teen pouted further. "Fine then. Which one do you suggest? Just don't suggest _that one_ that doesn't cover the right places! There is no way in hell."

Kanae tried to remember all of the lingerie that she and Chiori made their fellow LoveMe number one purchase. As she flicked through them mentally, it hit her like a ton of bricks. Jolting into a sitting position, a gorgeously insidious grin began to grow upon her lips. "Mo, I think I've got it!"

Kyoko's stomach lurched nervously as she recognized her friend's scheming tone. "Why do I have a horrible feeling?" The evil laughter only confirmed the actress's fears. Slamming her palm to her forehead, Kyoko then shook her head. "I hate you, Moko-san!"

"Yes, yes. I know dear." Her grin widened beautifully. "But at least he'll thank me for this later."

Deciding to change the topic, Kyoko rolled onto her stomach and then kicked her feet restlessly. "How about you? Are you ready for your date tonight?"

Almost immediately all of her sadistic satisfaction vanished, being replaced with surprise. "Where the hell did you hear about my date?"

Kyoko smiled innocently. "Chiori-chan."

"Figures, that brat."

Kyoko laughed. "Well, are you going to tell me everything or not?"

"If I don't?"

"I know where you live."

"Oh fine Mo, damn you both." Kanae's voice was filled with irritation, but her complexion glowed with giddy excitement.

* * *

"Yes, Yukihito I just picked it up," Ren answered his manager as he stepped into his apartment. Kicking the door closed behind him, he walked around to this living room and knelt before the DVD player. "I don't understand why this couldn't wait one day," he added with annoyance.

"Just trust me on this, Ren. You will want to see it before it premieres tonight," a nervous manager replied.

Ren slid the DVD into the player. Standing up, he walked over to the end table beside the couch and grabbed the television remote. "You make it sound so scandalous," he teased. Changing to the appropriate channel, he then grabbed the DVD remote and positioned himself before the couch.

"Also, you might need a drink." Yashiro added with growing panic. He could almost envision the actor cocking his brow at him. "Again, just trust me."

Ren crossed his arm over his chest as he stood in front of the couch. "Okay, why don't you just tell me what the hell I'm about to watch."

"I can't."

"Why not?" Ren snapped with growing ire.

"I was given specific directions not to release any details about the contents of that DVD to you." The manager answered rather quickly.

Clenching his jaw tightly, he decided he might need that bloody drink after all. Heading for the kitchen, his strong fingers tightly clasped around the small phone. "Yukihito, leave the scheming to that cosplaying buffoon and _tell me._"

Hearing the sounds of glass in the background, Yashiro realized that Ren was in fact getting his booze dosage. Deep down he knew that the president would kick him in the ass for this, but at the moment he feared Ren's wrath more than LME's prince. "It's Kyoko's latest assignment. Please go easy on her. Okay goodbye Ren." He pulled the phone from his ear as fast he could and disconnected. After a good sixty seconds had passed, the manager exhaled with relief. "Poor Kyoko-chan," he added shaking his head.

Ren sat down on the couch, murmuring a variety of curses at the two plotters in his life. Sliding the decanter onto the coffee table, he took a long sip of his exquisitely expensive Scotch before hitting play. He sat leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees, giving him easy access to more of the alcohol if the need arose.

Bold white words appeared upon the screen and his eyes widened with shock.

**Introducing "Debauchery" by Vie Ghoul**

**Special Appearance by Kyoko**

Glancing to his drink, Ren brought the crystal to his lips and downed the last bit. The music started and the black screen slowly started fading to a dark scene. Hitting pause, he reached forward and wrapped his fingers around the neck of the decanter. _It can't possibly be as bad as they're making this out to be_, he told himself. _Knowing those two idiots, they are just trying to get a rise out of me._ Lifting his head to the screen, he felt a lump forming in his throat. _But what if it isn't?_

Gritting his teeth, he poured himself a double and then settled back into the couch. Ren took a small sip and then rested his hand along the armrest, dangling the glass off the edge with his fingertips. Tightly holding the remote, he reluctantly hit play.

_The Dark Angel hung chained in a circular room, with head bowed to her chest. Long white hair ran the length of her body. Her breasts and hips were wrapped tightly in leather clothing. The Demon Lord hovered to her, reaching out with long, thin fingers. Nails the color of blackest night lasciviously caressed her from neck to navel. Brushing aside her hair, he grabbed her chin and forced her ice-blue eyes to his blazing red ones. Running his tongue across his teeth, he leaned forward and stole a quick taste of her lips. _

_The Dark Angel rudely turned her face from him, thin snowy brows meeting with an expression of revulsion. As the Demon Lord threw his head back with evil laughter, he floated around her. From behind he slipped his hand across her smooth abdomen, holding her against his bare chest. Long silver locks frosted with black poisoned ends were shaken aside exposing the alluring grin of pure wickedness. Soft lips moved against her ear, serenading her restraint._

_The song filled her veins, quickening her pulse. Her petite chest rose and fell with growing speed as his magic seeped into her nerves. The Dark Angel laid her head to rest against him, turning her face away. Black lips parted in sweet satisfaction as she succumbed to his temptations. The Demon Lord spread his mouth wide and sunk his starving teeth into her neck, drinking her life's blood. Streaks of crimson fell like tears down her body, coloring her snowy form with the color of lust. Her hands twisted to grab the chains binding her. The more he drank, the harder she tugged until at last the chains broke. She melted against him as a mist of black embraced their bodies. _

_The black slid into focus as the Dark Angel, wrapped in a wet black sheet, walked towards her Master, swaying her hips this way and that slowly. The dark, shimmering water ripped around her thighs with each step she took. He awaited her, arms splayed out across the dark marble edges of the tub behind him. Red rose petals pooled around his decadently carved body. The Dark Angel's fingers rose towards him. Long nails the color of thickest blood ran down his chest as she slid atop him. His serenade made her body flush with heat and wanton intention._

_The Demon Lord grasped her thighs, making the water dance across the surface of her skin like a nymph. She slowly stood up and gave him what he desired. His lips and tongue moved up her body as their eyes lay locked in ecstasy. Trembling she fell against him, relinquishing herself as sustenance once more, the black waters rising above them._

_Her body glowed against the blue velvet fabrics that she laid upon, an offering on the altar of darkness. The Dark Angel's long lashed eyes fell to the lips of the Demon Lord towering above her. His soft, enticing mouth seduced her as he sang the melody of forbidden relations. When he lowered his mouth to her, she instinctively tilted her head up wanting to quench her thirst for him. His fingertips came up and feathered along the curve of her cheek and jaw, long black nails dragging a red line down her smooth nape._

_Pressing his mouth against her skin, he continued to sing as if he was courting her very soul. He ran his hand down her face, lightly caressing her body until they came upon the deep curve of her waist. Settling his cold fingers upon bare skin, he stopped singing and wrapped his mouth around her tantalizing neck, sinking his teeth into her. The sweet nectar of her life filled his mouth, satiating his hunger for the angel. _

_The overwhelming sensation of a painful serenity overpowered her corrupting her volition. Bending her leg, she arched her back and slipped her hand around his neck. Turning her head away as he fed from her, her eyes flew open. Blue eyes became shadowed with silver luminescence. Black lips parted and stretched as her aching teeth grew into long incisors of a Demon Queen._

_The Demon Lord deftly broke from her and pulled her up. His black wings sprung forth and flapped as he held his new bride as close as he could. Together they rose, higher and higher, mesmerized by the ardor in one another's gaze. When they finally reached the billowing clouds of hell, the Lord grabbed her neck and buried his tongue into her mouth. As his new Queen reciprocated his offering the skies rained down black petals in celebration of their debauch union._

Ren paused on the scene as his every nerve in his body burned with a raging jealousy. There she was, the woman he loved more than anything else in this world, _his girlfriend, _giving such a provocative kiss to the one man who once threatened her honor. His fingers stiffened around the glass before the pressure became too much. A shatter of a million pieces of sparkling crystal broke the skin of his hand and littered the carpets below as Kuon slithered out of the shadow.


	12. Chapter 12: Date

**Credit for the clothing descriptions, guys and girls, go to my girlfriend. She has wonderful taste and it made for the perfect inspiration. :) **

* * *

**Chapter 12: Date**

Slipping his left hand into his pants pocket, Beagle leaned against the wall and eyed the small black birdcage curiously. The captured grudge was lying in her confines sleeping with an unbelievably blissful expression. As he brought the black mug of coffee to his lips, he narrowed his eyes and pondered the reasons behind such happiness. After taking a long sip, he pushed off the wall and then quietly strode over to the cage. Usually as soon as he closed the distance, the grudge starts to squeal with rage. But today? She didn't even stir to his presence. "Interesting," he whispered, grinning. "Very interesting."

"Toying with your pet so early in the morning, I see." Miroku teased as he entered the dark living room. He walked over to the large curtained windows behind Reino and sat down on a long leather sofa, draping his arms along the top edge. His long silver hair was tied back in a simple pony tail and his thin lips held an amused smirk. Clad similarly to the Ghoul lead singer in leather pants and long sleeved shirt, he admired his comrade. Moving his eyes to the cage, which appeared utterly empty to him, he shook his head. "Weren't you supposed to return that to her?"

Reino chuckled as he twirled on his heels and walked over to the sitting area. Taking his spot on the white leather couch opposite the drummer, he sat down and met Miroku's silver eyes. "And I will with due time." He took another sip of his coffee. "Although it seems that our Dark Angel has found love." Seeing the drummer's cocked brow, the Ghoul chuckled again.

"You can tell that just by staring at whatever you have in the cage?" He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back comfortably. "Why do I find this hard to believe?"

"It's simple really. Kyoko wears her emotions plainly on her face." Leaning forward he slid the mug onto the glass coffee table and sat back again. He kicked his legs up beside the mug and licked his lips. "She may be one of the finest actresses the industry has seen in a long time, but as a person she is as transparent as water." Reino glanced to the grudge and smiled insidiously. "_That_ is an expression that can only be given when someone feels love." He pointed to the cage. "Now the question to ask is '_whom _does she love?'"

"Surely not Fuwa," Miroku joked snickering. "That baka wouldn't stand a chance with a sewer rat."

Reino threw his head back and laughed. "Of course. This means that there's only one plausible candidate remaining." He saw the drummer's eyes widen. Then a matching smile appeared on his lips. "Now you're thinking like me," Reino continued reading Miroku's thoughts.

Miroku hunched forward and rested his arms on his knees, fingertips tapping. "Do you really think it will work?"

"Why wouldn't it?"

"Well, he did stop you or have you forgotten? If he wouldn't allow you to do such a thing then what makes you think he'd do it himself?"

Pushing off the couch, Reino walked to the window and pulled the curtains apart. He eyed the shimmering lights of Tokyo's nighttime scenery. "It's simple really, my friend." He spoke casually. Turning around, he leaned back against the glass and slipped his hands into his pockets. "Fuwa Sho has this uncanny ability to become maddeningly jealous. You take that jealousy and couple it with his touchy little temper… Well, let's just say even saints can be tempted to sin."

Nodding with understanding, Miroku laid back on the couch, stretching his legs out. He pillowed his head with folded hands and looked into Reino's scheming lavender eyes. "You really are one evil son-of-a-bitch."

Bowing mockingly, Reino smiled. "Why thank you very much."

"If what you're planning actually happens, then Fuwa will be a ruined stain in the concrete."

"Paving the road of success for us like the red carpet to an iron throne."

Miroku laughed as the idea filled him with an excitement he hadn't felt in a long time.

* * *

Kyoko looked herself over in the mirror and nodded with satisfaction. For her date tonight she decided to go with a simple cotton black dress. It had a sweetheart neckline and slightly thick straps. It hugged her torso nicely before flaring out into a fun bottom. Lace sashing around her waist completed the attire making her appear very pretty and sweet.

The teen grabbed her bag and skipped down the stairs, smiling beautifully. She said her good-byes to the owners, as well as leaving them with Ren's number in case of an emergency. As she stepped out of the Darumaya, her phone began to chime. Pausing a few steps from the entrance, she fetched the device from the front pocket of her bag. Her golden eyes widened with surprise. "Chiori-chan?" Flipping it open, Kyoko read the text quickly. Her jaw dropped.

**Saw you PV with yummy Reino & the Ghouls! You looked so hot Kyoko-chan! I don't think you have to worry about looking sexy for Ren-san tonight. ;-)**

Kyoko's faced burned crimson. She dropped her small black bag to the ground and quickly tip-tapped a response.

**You SAW THAT?! It wasn't supposed to be out for another few days?! And I did NOT look hot! It was disgusting.**

Hitting send, Kyoko sighed, dropping her head to her chest. "Great…" she muttered. "This is just wonderful." Hearing the familiar chime, she gulped.

**I'm pretty sure it's out. Kanae-chan and I ran a search for it this morning and found it on the Internet. :-/ And of course you looked hot! It made us blush just watching it. And THAT KISS!**

Kyoko's heart sunk. _If it's out then that means that Ren probably… _Kyoko shook her head of the thought. There was no way that Ren could've seen it already. _Nope, I'm safe. I know that I'm safe. But I'll have to tell him before he sees it._ Kyoko's fingers danced across the keypad as she cursed herself for forgetting about the damned Beagle PV.

**Let's just forget about it. It was a STUPID, HORRIBLE experience I want to forget. I have to go now. Wish me luck!**

Kyoko bent down slightly and grabbed her bag just as Ren's white GT3 pulled up. Seeing him step out and walk towards her made her heart flutter. He was dressed casually in light washed jeans with a plain dark grey t-shirt. Even in such simple clothing, he looked unbelievably handsome, taking her breath away. As she took one step forward, her phone chimed again. Kyoko quickly glanced at the text and cursed both of her LoveMe comrades.

**Good luck Kyoko-chan! Take a nice big bite out of him for us! We will want all of the yummy details tomorrow! :-)**

_Great, now I have to find a way to tell him about…_ Kyoko's mind froze as her eyes met his. They were shadowed with a darkness that she had never seen before. He walked up to her, offering the most charming smile she had ever gotten. It made her shiver. "Hi R-Ren." She stuttered.

His eyes fell down her attire. When they settled on her gaze again, he leaned down and slid his fingers around her neck, pulling her closer. His lips gently grazed hers and then settled softly on her cheek. "Hello beautiful," he replied in a low voice. "I missed you."

Kyoko's breath hitched as remembered the way he kissed her this morning for revenge. Then she remembered that they were going to be all alone in his apartment while she tried to teach him how to cook… And the fashion show… And this new dark allure that he was bathed in… _I'm so doomed tonight…_

"I hope I'm not late," he continued when she didn't reply. Ren could read her body like an open book and it filled him with satisfaction. After watching the damned Vie Ghoul PV, he spent an hour or so trying to calm down. Even though he wasn't as enraged as earlier, he still wasn't planning on going easy on her tonight. No, if anything he would make her beg for his touch. There was no taming the beast this night.

Kyoko shook her head. "Not at all." She smiled innocently and then took his arm when offered. He also took her bag from her as they walked to the car. Kyoko forced her eyes off of him and the looked at the car as she summoned the courage to talk. "Ren, you look very handsome tonight."

Stopping at the passenger door, Ren could feel his heart skip. She turned her back to the car and then looked into his eyes again. The actor could tell that she was mesmerized by him, which only encouraged Kuon even more. As he leaned down to open the door, he intentionally pressed his chest to her shoulder. The almost inaudible intake of breath she gave echoed in his ear. "Shall we?" he asked opening the door.

Kyoko nodded energetically and then quickly slid into the seat. When he closed the door, she exhaled with relief. "What the hell was that?" She muttered quietly. His scent still lingered around her nose and her heart was beating relentlessly. Kyoko could feel the skin of her palms getting clammy. Her body was also starting to feel uncomfortably warm. As she trembled in the leather seat, she felt the material under her dress shiver with her. She couldn't help but ponder how this new, unfamiliar side of Ren would handle her in lingerie. The thought made her unbelievably nervous.

Ren entered the car and then turned towards her. "So where to?" He asked, offering that damned smile again. His dark eyes fell on her lips as she opened her mouth to speak, but found herself speechless. Holding back a snicker, he leaned forward and whispered. "We could just skip dinner and go straight to the fashion show. I wouldn't mind." Her face bloomed and he chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes then." Pulling back, he stuck the key into the ignition pushed down the clutch and started the engine.

"No, that is not a yes!" Kyoko said a bit louder than she wanted. He cocked a brow at her and she gulped. "You have to eat, Ren. Besides, I was looking forward to teaching you how to cook." She tilted her head and tried to smile sweetly, but it came off looking rather frightened instead, which made him laugh. Kyoko pouted.

"I'm sorry. You're just so damn cute tonight, Kyoko." Buckling up, he shifted into first and then began driving back to his place. "As you wish, dinner it is." He reached over and grabbed her hand momentarily, running his fingertips over her knuckles. He could feel the heat coming off her skin and it made his smile grow.

The couple made decent conversation on their way. Ren asked about Kyoko's day to which she replied with stories of helping at the Darumaya for the day. He admired how happy and content she was as she prattled on and on. When they stopped at a red light, he glanced her way and ran his eyes down her figure. His mind began to wander to the fashion show he had made her promise to. A variety of possibilities began to flutter across his imagination, making him feel anxious, restless even. When the light turned green, he applied a bit more gas then he intended and spun his rear tires.

When they got to the store by Ren's place, Kyoko had already made a list of things to purchase. As they walked and shopped, the actor couldn't help himself and teased his beloved on more than one occasion, making her blush and pout. He loved the domestic feeling of it all and imagined how beautiful life would be with Kyoko as his darling wife. At the end of their trip, Ren insisted on paying. When Kyoko argued, he whispered in her ear of future little lingerie showings and she quickly fell quiet.

"Hey Ren," Kyoko spoke when they got into the elevator. She noticed something in the only grocery bag she was permitted to carry and it piqued her curiosity.

"Yes?" He moved closer to her and gently kissed her head.

Kyoko's face flushed. "Um… I thought you didn't really like sweets?" She asked ignoring her body's reactions. Her hand dipped into the bag as she turned to face him. He gave her a funny look. She pulled the can out and handed it to him. "This wasn't on the list." His confusion was very quickly replaced with the grin of the Emperor of the Night. Kyoko's eyes grew as she froze. _On no…_

"It was on _my _list," he answered taking the can from her. "You know, for dessert." He watched her take a step away from him. Chuckling, he followed. "What's the matter? Don't you like dessert?"

Kyoko opened her mouth to speak, but was extremely thankful when the elevator doors opened to his floor. She practically ran out of the space and started walking to the door, with a chortling Ren in tow. With a flick of the wrist, he tossed the can of whipped cream into the air. It spun a few times before landing perfectly in his palm. She waited impatiently for him to open the door and mentally cursed him as he took his little time.

After they were inside, Kyoko walked into the kitchen and began putting things away, as well as gathering what they'd need for the simple meal she was going to teach. Glancing over her shoulder, she watched her beau put her small bag beside the couch before he headed over to her. When he handed her the can, she snatched it from him and quickly stashed in the fridge.

Ren saw all of the things she laid out on the counter—two carrots, one white onion, shiitake mushrooms, green onions, kale, daikon and bell peppers of different colors. Stepping up behind her, he placed his hands on her hips and gently kissed her cheek. "So what exactly are you teaching me to make?" He whispered in her ear. Ren could feel her tremble against him. He grinned.

Kyoko swallowed the lump in her throat and forced her mind to focus on the task at hand. "Um, since it's your first time, I thought we could make…something…simple…" Her words quickly lost voice as he trailed small kisses down her neck. Kyoko covered his hands with her hers and pulled them from her body. Turning around, she shoved him back. "None of that in the kitchen!" She said sternly.

Leaning back against the fridge, the actor shrugged. "As you wish, my love." When she looked at him, he smiled catching her stare hostage. They drowned in each other's gaze until Kyoko found that she was holding her breath. Blinking first, she looked away and sighed quietly. "Aren't you forgetting something, Kyoko?" Ren spoke after she turned her back to him.

She eyed the ingredients carefully. "No, I'm pretty sure that I've got—" she gasped as Ren grabbed her elbow and spun her around. Her fingers curled into the soft cotton shirt over his hard chest. "Ren?"

He brought his mouth to hers. She parted lips in reaction to the touch, tightening her hold on him. He could feel her breathing heavy upon him. His veins burned with desire for the woman he loved so madly. "You owe me a show," he whispered against her mouth. "Remember?" He dipped his tongue into her parted lips and stole a small taste before pulling away. Kyoko's face was beautifully tinted with color. Her eyes closed as she held her breath and his shirt. When her long lashes finally flickered open, she closed her mouth and forced air into her lungs.

"Sh-shouldn't that wait until after…" she stammered staring at his mouth.

Ren shook his head slowly. "I believe the deal was for you to give me a show _while_ you teach." The Emperor's voice was husky, dripping with dark intentions. Watching the color intensify upon her porcelain complexion, he grinned.

"Bully," Kyoko whispered. When her eyes finally met his again, she saw the challenge standing before her. He was enjoying this, making her feel so anxious. Was he trying to break her timid shell? Something in Kyoko's mind snapped at the offered unspoken dare. Suddenly her nervous hesitations began to mist into the background. Releasing his shirt, she gently pushed him back a few paces and smiled seductively. "A deal is a deal, I suppose."

Ren's eyes grew at the shift in her demeanor. It was as if his innocent girlfriend had mutated into Natsu or something worse. But as he watched her face, he realized that this was all Kyoko, not a character of her creation. His excitement doubled as recognition of her refusal to lose to him was laid out in front of him. Ren watched as Kyoko turned around. He noticed the zipper of her dress and his veins burned again.

"Do you mind, Ren?" She asked sweetly. When he didn't answer, Kyoko glanced over her shoulder and found The Emperor staring. "Unzip me, please?"

_Well, well, well. This is going to get damn interesting, isn't it?_ Reaching out, he grabbed the small metal zipper and began to tug down, once again taking his time. As the black material parted, revealing her milky skin, the urge to run his lips and tongue all over her began to overwhelm him. Biting his dirty desires in check, he continued unzipping. His eyes caught the color of dark red beneath the black as he reached the end, just slightly above the curve of her ass.

Ren pulled his hand back and felt beads of sweat forming on the back of his neck. _This was your dumbass idea, so whatever happens it's your own fault_, he mentally berated himself as Kyoko turned around. His eyes fell to her fingers as they lightly pulled the straps of her dress off of her shoulders, revealing wine colored thin satin straps beneath. Now it was her turn to tease him and he relished every moment of it, even if it was extremely torturous. He moved his eyes up and saw her gently grazing her bottom lip with teeth. _She must be nervous. Regardless of this seductive act, knowing my Kyoko she's going crazy inside. Have to remember not to do anything dumb._

Her hands moved to the front of the dress, where she grabbed the hem and gently pulled down. Wiggling her hips just a bit caused the material to loosen and fall to kitchen floor, pooling around her small feet. She stepped out of it and carefully slid it away with her toes. Kyoko gently bent her leg and nervously rotated her hips as her antsyness started kicking in.

The piece could only be described as sexy, in every sense of the word. Textured crochet lace mingles with satin to create an irresistible look. The slip had a handkerchief hem, with unlined cups and thin rounded straps. Pure white crochet lace made up the cups across her ample breasts and as well as the trim along the hem. The body of the slip was satin in the color of deepest red. Kyoko unsure of what to do, standing there, decided to turn for him. The back of her little lingerie consisted of thin double crisscross straps, showing off the elegant curves of her back. When she faced him again, Kyoko could feel her heart threatening to escape her chest.

Ren's blue masked eyes took in every single inch of her body. His heart completely stalled in its cage. His hands, which found their way into denim pockets, balled into fists as they itched to touch her—her smooth legs, those tempting thighs, the delicious valley of her breasts, which were barely covered with sensuous lace. _Yes, this was a horribly stupid idea,_ he thought taking a step forward.

Kyoko intuitively stepped back, raising her head. She lifted her hand and shook her finger at him. "Don't even think about it, Ren." He narrowed his eyes defiantly and she smiled victoriously. "Remember, food first."

"And if I just so happen to forget about the food…" he pushed, taking another step forward.

"Then, I'll just so happen to walk out of that door," she threatened taking a step back. He hung his head and sighed, making her giggle.

"And you call me the bully," he whined.

* * *

"Wow," Kai said as Kanae met him outside of her apartment building. He was standing with his back to a black stretch limo. Pushing off the vehicle, he walked up to his date and ran his eyes down her figure. She was wearing a short black dress that consisted of exquisite sheer lace paneling and a ruched V-neckline. It hugged her form like a glove. The dress had three quarter lace sleeves as well as sheer lace backing, showing every dip and curve of her back.

"I feel so underdressed now," he teased. When his hazel eyes fell on hers, he smirked. "My, my, are you blushing?"

Kanae turned her head from him and had to fight the smile threatening revelation. "Absolutely not," she answered after composing herself. Turning back to him, she eyed him and unconsciously let her smile slip. He was wearing jeans with a black t-shirt and black Calvin Klein blazer over it. Instead of his normal chucks, he was now wearing dressy Prada shoes, also black. "You clean up pretty well," she said nonchalantly. Kanae then stepped passed him and eyed the limo. "And you brought a limo. I'd say you're nowhere close to being underdressed, Kai-san."

Chuckling, he walked up to the limo and opened the door. "After you, my lady," he half-bowed. Once they were both inside, he gave the order for the driver to take them to "his usual." As he sat beside her, he was flooded with the elegant scent of her perfume, rose petals coupled with the subtle scent of sandalwood.

"The usual hu?" Kanae began, cocking a perfectly shaped brow at her date. "Do this often?"

Smiling handsomely, he raked his hair back and looked into her gorgeous eyes. "Of course, all the time." He teased. "Although I must say not all of my dates are nearly as stunning as you are."

Bowing her head, Kanae gently tucked a few loose strands of hair behind her ear. Her cheeks ached as she tried to maintain her tough attitude.

"In all seriousness, I don't do dates very often," Kai continued, leaning back into the seat.

"Now that I find hard to believe," Kanae answered as she also leaned back. As she looked at his face, she found that her heart was giddy and restless. Her body felt warm and her lips lonely. _Damn, is this how she feels when she's around baka Tsuruga?_ Kanae thought.

"Oh yeah? Why is that?" Turning his body towards her, Kai propped his head up in his hand and gave her his full attention. "This I gotta hear."

"Mo, you're a very successful film director and you're pretty decent to look at it."

Kai laughed. "Pretty decent, hu? Thanks for the compliment, Kotonami-san." He bowed playfully, making her laugh as well. As she threw her head back, long tendrils of curly black hair danced around her, making her appear absolutely radiant to him.

"So tell me, why don't you do this often? And no lies." She shook her finger at him.

"Ooh, no lies. That's going to make this very difficult." Kai rubbed his lips, a quirk he does when he's nervous, which is quite rare. "All the good ones are either taken or, uh, don't swing my way if you get my meaning."

She laughed again.

He nodded and looked away. "Yes, laugh away my dear."

"I'm sorry. That's just so sad."

Chuckling he shook his head. "It really is. How about you?"

"What about me?"

"You're honestly telling me that you're not attached?"

Kanae shrugged. "For you, I'm probably not. Hell, I could be married with kids for all you know."

He was speechless. He knew that she was pulling his leg, but he definitely wasn't expecting such an answer. They've been together for five minutes and already she had him laughing and completely speechless. The more time he spent with her, the more he enjoyed her fiery personality. "You're something else, you know?"

Kanae winked. "Trust me Mo, I know."

The limo pulled up in front of what looked to be an expensive restaurant. They stepped out of the vehicle and ventured inside. An older woman, dressed beautifully in a kimono approached them and bowed to Kai. He returned the bow and they exchanged a few words. Then the couple was led to a private room in the back.

Kai slid the paper paneled door open and allowed the lady entrance first. Kanae stepped inside and gasped. There were white candles everywhere. The panel doors on the other side were wide open, revealing a gorgeous traditional Japanese garden. In the center of the room, upon tatami mats, was a table with a large red cushion on either side. Two candles sat in the middle of the table. After Kai entered and closed the door behind them, she turned to him with wide eyes.

"Does that mean you like it?" He asked kindly.

"I… I'm speechless," she admitted. Kicking off her black stiletto pumps, Kanae stepped further into the room with bare feet. Her black polished toes sparkled against the candlelight. She walked over to the open doors and looked over the garden. "It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it, Kotonami-san." He stepped up beside her and admired her excited expression. She looked at him and his heart melted. "Would you like to eat out there instead?"

Her eyes doubled. She looked out at the garden. There were large cherry trees surrounding a beautiful koi pond that had a small painted red bridge going over it. On the other side was a small field of grass littered with pink petals, the perfect place for a picnic. Turning her eyes to him, she shook her head. "We couldn't possibly."

"Sure we could." Kai stepped down and then offered her his hand. She slipped her cool fingers into his grasp and he helped her down. Then he slowly led her over to the bridge. Her bare feet relished the feeling of nature upon its skin. She sat down on the bridge, folding her legs to the side and admired the myriads of colorful koi swimming about.

"They're so cute."

Kai knelt beside her. "It's very relaxing to just come here and watch them sometimes. Helps you forget about the world when you need it most."

Turning her face to him, she admired his profile and realized that there was much more to this good-looking man that she initially thought. Her first impression was that he was some womanizing prick, like any other handsome wealthy celebrity. But as she sat here with him, the actress felt nothing but warmth and sincerity. "Thank you," she said quietly.

He looked at her and smiled. "For what?"

"This is very nice." He took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles softly, making her tummy flutter.

"Come on gorgeous." He helped her to her feet and led her to a section of the garden that was already set up with a small picnic. A red and white plaid blanket had been laid out on the ground, with a large brown wicker basket, white plates and champagne flutes. "This is where we're having dinner."

Once they sat down, Kai pulled out an array of foods. All of it smelled divine, looked colorful and delicious. Kanae eyed the different foods and realized she was starving. _Wow and none of this looks to be too horrible for my diet._ "What's that?" She asked curiously. He lifted a brow at her eagerness and tried not to laugh. She pouted. "Mo, don't be mean."

"Hey, I didn't say anything at all." After all the food was out, he pointed out a few things and described what they were—Japanese egg salad sandwiches in small triangles, onigiri, kaarage, sesame noodles, inarizushi and sweet mochi. "Oh almost forgot!" Reaching into the basket he pulled out an expensive bottle of sake and then a bottle of sparkling cider.

Kanae eyed both bottles and then looked at him curiously.

"I wasn't sure if you drank alcohol or not, so I got both just to be safe." Kai answered sheepishly.

"Wait," she sat up straighter. "Are you telling me that you prepared all of this?" He nodded slowly and her jaw dropped. "I thought that the restaurant did all of this…?"

Kai shook his head. "This restaurant is owned by my aunt and uncle," he confessed putting the bottles down gently beside the basket. "I grew up learning how to cook with my aunt. It's something I love to do, but don't get a chance to do often. When you agreed to go on this date with me, I thought that it would be great if I could cook for you. So she let me use their restaurant to make this for us."

She didn't say anything and it was making him feel oddly nervous. Kanae then pushed herself up into a stance and walked towards one of the cherry trees. Unsure of what she was thinking or feeling, Kai also stood up and walked over to her. "Are you not pleased? I promise that I'm not a horr—" He was immediately silenced as she turned around and kissed him. After the initial shock of what was occurring had settled, he pressed his hands to her waist and reciprocated the kiss eagerly. She broke the kiss, leaving him breathless. "Wow…" he whispered. Raising his eyes to hers, his pulse quickened.

"No one's ever done anything like this for me before," she admitted quietly. "It's all so wonderful. Thank you."

Kai leaned in and kissed her again. "It's my pleasure, beautiful."

* * *

**Please drop me a review! I'll treat you guys to a delicious citrus for the next chapter if you do. ;) And I won't make you wait long to boot! Love to you all. L8R.**


	13. Chapter 13: Daring

**WARNING: Plenty of naughty fan-service fluff ahead! ****Also, this chapter is dedicated to dulce88.A. Thanks for the suggestion! :-)**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Daring**

Kyoko was acutely aware of how much skin she was showing clad in this satin nightie. As she lay the long carrot halves out onto the cutting bored, her lungs kept denying her air. She grabbed the knife beside the cutting board and forced herself to face her pupil of the evening. "Are you ready Ren—" Her ocher eyes doubled in size as he walked back into the kitchen. Closing her mouth, she swallowed and eyed him with astonishment. "W-where's your shirt?"

Tilting his head, he smiled innocently. "I thought you'd be feeling a bit uncomfortable in such an outfit around me. So I figured I'd even the field a bit." Reaching out, he placed his hands on either side of her upon the countertop. "Do you not like it?" He asked with a lower tone.

Kyoko's eyes uncontrollably looked down at the wonderfully muscular chest of Japan's most desirable man. Her mouth suddenly felt dry and her hold on the knife's hilt tightened. "You… um, look… fine." She muttered quickly and then turned around. "Are you ready?"

Grinning, he nodded. "Indeed," he whispered from behind. "Teach away."

"For the rice, you're going to want to cut these small." Kyoko continued utilizing all the willpower she had to focus on the task at hand, which was to teach this beast how to make a decent meal… and defeat him at his own game. _Which I'm sure I'm losing already…_

Ren stepped a bit closer to her and then placed his hands over hers. She glanced over her shoulder at him momentarily. When she turned back around, he chuckled. "What are you doing?"

Bringing his mouth to her ear, he whispered, "If I'm to learn, I should get a feel for how _you_ do it, no?" She shivered and he smiled.

Nodding slowly, Kyoko lifted the knife with the point against the bamboo board and slowly slid the carrots under the blade, chopping in an almost perfect routine manner. The heat emanating from his palms were starting to become a distraction as he lightly pressed his fingers over hers. Nevertheless, she refused to falter.

Ren breathed into her ear and noticed her lips part as she quickly inhaled. "You're very good at this," he teased her. Feeling her fingers tighten around the knife, he also tightened his hands above hers. She started to chop faster, almost impatiently. Realizing that he was currently winning, Ren decided to push a little further. Gently his tongue licked her lobe as he breathed hotly upon her ear. Her hands momentarily stopped. Kyoko shook her head and then continued, pulling her head away from him. Unbeknownst to her, The Emperor was grinning so wickedly behind her.

When they were done with the carrots she shook his hands from hers and then slid the carrots into the bowl with the rest of the veggies she'd chopped while he was "changing." Kyoko then carefully placed the knife upon the board. Ren, who had caged her in, took one small step back to allow her to face him. When she did, his eyes were surprised. Her golden orbs were lidded and she gently tugged on her lower lip with her teeth. Soft fingertips crawled up his chest. The contact was so sensuous and simple it drove him mad with desire. Kyoko gently placed her palms down on his shoulders and pushed him back slowly. Their steps in perfect sync, the actress offered her most seductive smirk, one that could give Natsu a run for her money. "You're in my way," she purred.

Turning from him, she dropped her left hand but allowed her right hand to linger across his chest as she walked over to the cabinets. Ren eyes immediately fell to her swaying hips. He watched as her lean long legs climbed on top of the counter. Normally, this is where he would offer to help, but the view was so tantalizing that he couldn't concentrate on anything else. As she reached up for skillet, the lingerie hiked up just enough to give the Emperor a sneak of her ass. _I wonder if she's wearing anything beneath that,_ Kuon thought. His body began to move towards her of its own volition, dark eyes never leaving her round bottom. The hem of the nightie danced across her back, fueling the fire raging inside of him.

Kyoko was about to step down but froze when she felt his hands on her. They slid around to the front of her legs and caressed up her thighs. His fingers were gentle, his pace deliberate. She felt him slip beneath her satin nightie and settle on her hips. Intuitively she leaned forward a bit and the flinched when she felt his lips over the thin material covering her ass. When Ren pulled her back against him, she squealed. He gently stood her on her feet and then continued to run his hands up her body, taking in as much as he could. She turned around and eyed him innocently. "Thanks, Ren." Pushing on tippy toes, she gave him a sweet peck on the lips.

Mesmerized the actor stared at her barely clothed back, jaw dropped. Putting his hands on his hips, he dropped his head and sighed inwardly. _She's kicking my ass,_ he thought with amusement. _My sweet, innocent Kyoko is beating me at this game._ Lifting his head, he licked his lips and smiled. _Time to step it up and get bold._ He eyed his surroundings and found a lonesome vegetable. Grinning, he grabbed it and then tapped her on the shoulder.

"Yes?" she answered without bothering to look at him.

"You forgot this, my love." She turned around and he handed her the small daikon radish. Ren briefly glanced to it. "Looks like you already peeled and cleaned it. Just need to be chopped, right?" He could see the thin veins in Kyoko's neck as she inhaled very slowly and nodded. "Show me how?"

Snatching the vegetable from him, Kyoko spun about without saying a word. She then grabbed her knife and slammed the radish upon the board and sliced it in half, vertically. She was about to start chopping, when an idea hit her. Turning back around, she smirked. "Here, you do it this time."

"Me?" Ren feigned shock. "Are you sure that I'm ready for such a responsibility, so soon?" He stepped up to her and fingered the loose bangs from her face, tucking them behind her ear. Seeing her cheeks tint pink made his smile blossom.

Unable to speak, Kyoko nodded.

"As you wish." Grabbing her waist, he spun her around and shoved her towards the counter. He picked up the knife and grabbed the radish. "Put your hands on mine," he continued in much lower tone.

Kyoko looked over her shoulder, ready to protest, but his cologne flooded her senses, numbing her ability to think straight. Nodding, she placed her smaller hands over his, much tighter than she anticipated. "Just take your time and… um… chop like… the carrots." The teen found that her heart was rampaging defiantly. Her nerves had never felt so restless, her thighs so hot.

Ren started to chop just as they did moments ago, taking his time. Touching his head to hers, he moved his mouth to her lobe and dipped his tongue into her ear, making her hiss. He could feel how clammy her hands had become and realized that his victory was just around the corner. The Emperor moved his mouth further down her face, laying delicate kisses on her cheek and then her jaw. Kyoko closed her eyes and leaned back against his bare chest. Her hands loosened and then moved back to the counter's edge. Ren slid his mouth and tongue down her neck, the white vegetable completely forgotten. The teen raised her left hand and wrapped it around his neck, slowly dipping into the sea of black hair. Intuitively she pushed up on her tippy toes, wanting to feel that mouth explore more of her. Her entire figure smoldered with eager anticipation. When his teeth grazed her shoulder, pulling the pesty strap aside, Kyoko moaned.

"How am I doing?" He whispered against her flesh.

"Fan… tas… tic…" she whimpered.

The sounds of Ren carefully putting the knife down upon the board, snapped Kyoko out of her erotic hypnosis. Lifting her head from him, she turned around and shoved him back. "Bad Ren!" She shouted.

"I don't think your cheeks have ever been so red, my love," he teased. She glared at him with such ferocity that his amused smile quickly turned into a wholehearted laugh.

"Don't make me stab you," she threatened. He tossed his hands up in defeat and then took another step back, leaning against the counter beside the fridge. "Why don't I just finish up?" Kyoko asked knowing that this _lesson_ would never end if he stayed this close to her.

"But then I'll never learn anything if you keep doing it for me," he contrived innocence.

"Like you're learning anything this way," Kyoko mumbled through clenched teeth. She turned back around and deftly finished chopping the daikon. After putting the white chunks into the bowl, she pondered if she had forgotten anything else. Before she had the chance to look around her, Ren grabbed her elbow, spun her around and forced her back. Her hands found the counters edge again as she gasped loudly. "What are you doing?"

Leaning towards her, placed his hand over the knife, which lay on the board and slid them both into the sink on the right. "I'm starving," he said huskily. Placing his hands on her hips, Ren lifted her up and sat her down on the counter. Before she could complain, he assaulted her lips and wrapped his arms around her. She opened her mouth to protest, giving him the chance to slip his tongue in between her lips. Ren felt her spread her mouth wider for him as her teeth gently grabbed his tongue. Her moans echoed in his ear. His jeans had never felt tighter.

Ren slid his hands down to her ass and lifted her off the counter. Instinctively Kyoko wrapped her legs around him and held on tightly as he carried her out of the kitchen and down the hall towards his bedroom. Fastening her arms around his neck, her head fell back when his mouth dipped into the valley of her breasts.

The Emperor threw her across his bed and took a moment to admire her. Her auburn locks were a tasseled mess. Naturally pink lips were lightly swollen and normally snowy cheeks were beautifully painted scarlet. Her mouth lay slightly open as she returned his gaze.

"I thought you were starving," Kyoko teased. Seeing him smirk, she knew that she was doomed. Reaching out with her right hand to touch him, she gasped when he firmly seized her small wrist. Ren looked longingly into her eyes. "I want you, Kyoko." He kissed her knuckles and the back of her hand. "I want to kiss you all over." He continued to feather kisses down her arm until he reached her shoulder. Ren moved his mouth to hers and trailed the tip of tongue over her lonely lips. "I want to _taste_ every inch of you, my love." Feeling her wriggle her wrist in his fastened grip, Ren chuckled. "Will you have me?"

"Kiss me, Ren," she answered restlessly. "Kiss me and don't stop." Closing the gap, the Emperor kissed his beloved wantonly. When her free hand grazed his chest, he grabbed it and pinned both wrists above her head and slipped in between her thighs. Ren ran his mouth down her neck and then licked a trail to the dip between her breasts. Taking the thin lace material covering her in between his teeth he tugged down, releasing a beautifully erect nipple. It was as pink as her natural lips. Unable to resist, he released her right wrist and the roughly pulled the rest of the lace cup down, exposing her full breast. It was small, yet ample and perfectly perky.

Kyoko felt him wrap his mouth around her and suck like a ravenous beast. She buried her fingers into his hair, grabbing a handful and tugged as the sensational pleasure pulsed through her body. She could feel him graze her nipple with his teeth and run small circles over the tip. He was feasting from her, but _she_ was receiving the full taste of his meal.

Her wrists twisted and wriggled impatiently. Chuckling upon her flesh, Ren released her completely and then stripped the lingerie down her body so it pooled around her waist. When she raised her hips to his, he felt all restraints snap as his desires for his beloved took ahold of him. His heart had never beaten so fast, his body never filled with such lust. He loved her immensely and wanted nothing more than to give her unfathomable amounts of bliss.

The more of her explored the more enthusiastic and fidgety she became. Wrapping her legs around him, Kyoko used whatever strength she had and took control of him. Rolling him onto his back, she straddled him and then gave him the sexiest smirk she could muster. A maneuver she learned from none other than Setsuka. Ren rested his hands on her thighs with wide, surprised eyes. As she sat upon him, she could feel his hard jean clad arousal grind against her soaked satin panties. Gasping at the feeling of him, she braced herself and then reached down and grabbed the bunched slip. Pulling it over her head, she flicked it over her shoulder where it landed in a heap on the floor. Then she leaned forward and kissed him, her carnal instincts kicking in. As their lips fought for dominance, she snaked her hand down his body. Unbuttoning and unzipping him one-handedly, she mentally applauded herself.

Feeling her hand moving to enter his pants, Ren reached out and grabbed her arms, pulling them away from him. She fell against him, bare breasts to bare chest. He flipped her onto her back and then pinned her hands with one of his own. Shaking a finger in her face, he grinned. "I'm starving, remember?" He taunted her. "I get to eat first." She squirmed with complaint, which only made his grin grow. "I'll let you go, but you better not move these pretty little hands."

"And if I do?" Kyoko asked through clenched teeth.

Smiling Ren ignored her inquiry and unconfined her wrists. Moving towards the edge of the bed, he hooked his fingers into the thin little straps of her panties and then tugged them down her legs. Glancing to her, he saw the seductress was tamed by timidness. Kyoko's complexion was beaming with color. Slipping them off one foot, he then raised her left foot and rested it on his shoulder, gently kissing it as he slowly tugged the small material off of her completely. That was also thrown somewhere onto the floor behind them.

Kyoko defiantly slid her leg off of him and then scooted back an inch or two. Seeing the smug expression on the Emperor's face was making her realize that she was sorely losing. But she had forgotten that she was new to this game. Catching her off guard, he grabbed her ankles and pulled her towards him, making her hiss. Ren then pressed his hands into the bed on both sides of her face and leaned down to kiss her lustfully. She was so focused on their lip lock that when his fingers brushed her thigh she was astonished. Breaking the smooch, she looked into his eyes and pressed her lips together, gulping the lump in her throat.

Ren slid his hand over the gem between her thighs. To his pleasant surprise she didn't get just any bikini wax, but a Brazilian, leaving her completely smooth. He slid his middle finger up, parting her labia and found that she was soaking wet. He rubbed his finger back and forth slowly, relishing the way she reacted to his touch.

Kyoko arched her back and moaned at being caressed so intimately. When her hand found his chest, his fingers stopped. She opened her tightly shut eyes and looked at him with confusion.

Chuckling, Ren whispered into her ear. "If you want more of this…" This time he rubbed her drenched core with two fingers. "Then no touching."

"Bully," Kyoko muttered hoarsely, retracting her hand.

As he moved his fingers back and forth, his thumb settled on her swollen clit, moving in soft figure eights. Kyoko cried out with pleasure. Shocked at how loud she sounded, she brought her hands to her mouth.

"Don't," Ren continued whispering in her ear. "I want to her you scream as loud as you can."

Dropping her hands to either side of her, she grabbed handfuls of sheet and curled her fingers into fists as he continued to pleasure her. Her hips started responding to the rhythm of his fingers, moving up and down with him. All of a sudden her core throbbed with a new sensation as he dipped his middle finger inside of her. "Ahhh… Ren…"

"Look at me, Kyoko," the Emperor demanded. "Come on, look at me. I want to see your beautiful face."

Turning her head to him, she forced her eyes open and felt another wave of heat flush across her face. This time when her hand found his arm, he didn't stop or complain. The more she stared at his erotic expression, the more she wanted to kiss him, but as he thrusted his finger in and out, she felt like her body was going to explode.

Sensing her desires, Ren touched his mouth to hers, but wouldn't allow them to kiss. Instead, he spoke upon her swollen lips. "You're so wet, my love." Feeling her mouth spread wide, he took her lower lip in between teeth and tugged lightly. He could feel her frustrations at not being able to kiss him, but he could tell the teasing game very much turned her on. She groaned into him and he almost lost it.

"Ren… I'm gonna… kill you…" Kyoko whispered. She could feel her pussy stretch ever so lightly as he slid a second finger inside of her. Arching her back, she felt her nipple grazing him. Looking into his eyes, she licked her lips and practically pleaded to him. "You're… driving me… crazy!"

Without further delay he moved down her body, stealing tastes of her nips and delicious kisses on her tummy. Spreading her thighs a bit farther, Ren was flooded with the divine scent of her arousal. He gently kissed her clit and laid pecks on her thighs. When he withdrew his fingers from her, he heard a whimper of protest. Smiling, he slid her legs over his shoulders and wrapped his arms around her thighs. As she opened her mouth to yell at him, her gripe turned into a loud cry of harmony as Ren penetrated her with his tongue. Forming an O with his lips around her, he sucked as his tongue moved in and out. Blue masked eyes glanced up and found her chest raggedly moving up and down as she writhed with delight. Pulling his tongue from her juicy confines, he ran it up and flicked it over her clit, making her shudder. Kyoko jerked fistfuls of bed sheets as her she was racked with such intense ecstasy. She didn't know if she should shove him away or hold him closer. Her thighs shook and her tummy fluttered with a million butterflies. His tongue plunged deep inside of her again, its spectacular movements overwhelming her with an unfamiliar pressure. Ren could feel her getting close as she quivered almost uncontrollably. As he brought her to an achingly intense orgasm, she clenched her thighs around him and screamed his name.

Kyoko relaxed, panting heavily with beads of sweat along her forehead and neck. "Oh… wow…" she mumbled. Ren laid down beside her and sucked his fingers clean. "Ren!" Kyoko shrieked and then shoved him playfully.

Turning towards her, he propped himself up and rested his head in his palm. "What can I say? That was an amazing meal." She turned to her side and mirrored him. Leaning forward, she kissed him sensuously. Kyoko started deepening the kiss and Ren found himself wanting to bury his arousal in her orgasm soaked pussy. Resting his hand on the dip of her waist, he gently pushed her back. When she gave him a confused look, he sighed. "You keep doing that and I'll be forced to do something drastic."

Kyoko grinned and then scooted forward closing the last few inches between them. "Well, does that mean it's my turn?"

He cocked a brow at her as his heart completely stalled. "What did you just say?"

"I said, is it my turn yet?" He opened his mouth for argument but was left speechless when she pressed her lips to his. "You said…" She kissed him again. "That you'd go… " Another kiss. "First." Kyoko shoved him onto his back and crawled on top of him. "Which means it's my turn, right?" Seeing the hesitation on his face, the teen pouted. "Look, I know that I'm not experienced at this sort of thing," Leaning down, she lay on top of him and smiled sweetly. "Maybe you can teach me what it is that you like?"

Instantly a picture of Kyoko pleasuring him assaulted his imagination—images of her using her hands and then of her using other parts. Ren opened his mouth to answer, but nothing came out. _Why is there no blood in my head, goddammit._ He shouted mentally. As he admired her patiently curious expression, he weighed the options in his mind. God did he ever want to feel her doing naughty things to him, but was he man enough to keep it from going too far?

"Please, Ren!" Kyoko whined. "Let me make you feel just as good." This time when she kissed him it was fervent and full of her yearning for him.

Putting his hands on her hips, he rolled her over onto her back, pressing his arousal against her core. Breaking from the lip lock, he admired her one last time. _I'm so going to Hell for this._

* * *

**OKay, so this was my first citrus. Normally when I write smut, I'm extremely graphic and vulgar, but I was told that it needs to be more sensuous and smooth rather than vulgar and obtuse. I hope this was okay. Please, please drop me a review and let me know what you think, so I can work on improving for future citrusy scenes. Thanks guys! Have a fantastic weekend everyone! :)**


	14. Chapter 14: Confession

**Chapter 14: Confession **

Ren slammed his car door shut and then turned his alarm on. Dressed wickedly in dark grey slacks and a black silk button-up, he slipped his hands into his pockets and walked towards the elevator, passing his manager who was waiting patiently for him. A sly smirk appeared on his lips as he thought back to his morning. _Sneaky little Princess_.

(Flashback)

He had awoken to an empty bed and had momentarily feared the worst. Clambering out bed, he searched his apartment for his girlfriend. Upon reaching the kitchen he found that it had been perfectly cleaned with a small note on the fridge.

**Ohayoo Ren! **

**I'm sorry that I had to run out on you so early. I have a very important meeting with the LoveMe girls. Since there was so much stuff left over, I made a bento for both you and Yashiro-san. (^.^) See you on set today. **

**Loves and hugs, Kyoko.**

Feeling a wash of relief overcome him, he chuckled at acting like such a child and then headed back into his bedroom to dress for work.

(End flashback)

Yashiro quickly caught up to his charge and gawked at him with disbelief. Ever since Ren had picked him up, he had this unusual spark in his eyes, not to mention the beaming expression. The more the manager stared at the tall beast, the more he was convinced that he was staring at a clone of the successful actor. Tsuruga Ren would never drop his dark defenses so casually, would he? _It must have something to with Kyoko-chan,_ Yashiro thought. _That look in your eyes could only really mean one thing._ Gasping his eyes widened. _You scoundrel! What the hell did you do to her?!_

They entered the elevator and Ren sighed. Feeling the strong ray of the shorter man's stare, the actor turned to him and narrowed his dark eyes. "Is something the matter, Yukihito?"

Yashiro met his irritated eyes with own and then cleared his throat. "I should be asking you that, Ren." He crossed his arms over his chest. "Have you looked in the mirror today?"

Ren smiled and nodded. "Yes I have. I'm sure I look damn good the way I am, no?" Seeing his best friend's jaw drop, he had to stifle a chuckle. "You're staring. It's rude."

Leaning over in front of the actor, Yashiro stopped the elevator. "Okay, who the hell are you and what have you done with Tsuruga Ren?"

"You sound ridiculous." Ren answered simply, feigning boredom.

"You _look_ ridiculous." Yashiro countered.

"What? Am I not allowed to look happy?" Ren snapped irately.

Yashiro scoffed. "Happy is an understatement."

Gritting his teeth, Ren shook his head and then pushed the red button. The elevator jerked as it continued its ascent. "I assure you that I am the same Ren that I was a couple of days ago."

"Uh-hu," the older man still didn't sound convinced. "You do realize that just a couple days ago, you were an expressionless, serious actor. Today you have the appearance a playboy would."

Lifting a brow, the hidden Hizuri turned his face to the ranting man and grinned. "Really? How so?"

"For starters, the way you're smiling. I don't think I've ever seen that smile on your face before."

Ren snickered, but said nothing.

"Also, your demeanor in general is just very… _pleasant._" Yashiro shivered.

Sighing, he realized that there was no escaping the curious fiend before him. Sucking it up, the actor decided he would divulge only what was necessary to stop this ensuing harassment. "I had a decent day off, that's all. There is nothing more to it."

"With Kyoko-chan?"

"Yes."

"You didn't do anything to her did you?"

Ren grinned.

Yashiro's stomach dropped. "Oh no, you _did_."

The actor held his lips shut for a moment. When he finally did open his mouth for a retort, his phone buzzed against his thigh. Fetching the device he tapped on the new text and smiled handsomely.

**Hi Ren! I think I forgot my LoveMe stamps at your place. **** If you get this in time can you drop them off for me? If not then, I can just pick them up later. **** - Kyoko**

He quickly replied to the text and then returned the phone to its pocket. His eyes met Yashiro's stern gaze and inwardly he bloomed. _Time to rattle this fan girl just a little bit more,_ he thought evilly. "Let's just say that I didn't hear any complaints," Ren offered just in time. The elevator doors slid open and he exited, leaving a speechlessly stunned Yashiro in his wake.

When the doors started to close, Yashiro quickly stepped off and jogged to catch up to the proud lion. With his right hand he pushed his glasses up. "So, I suppose that means everything went well then?" Seeing a flicker of confusion dance across Ren's eyes, he continued. "You know, regarding her involvement in that Vie Ghoul PV?"

Ren froze mid-step, eyes practically doubling in size. He then slowly turned towards his manager, all amusement misted like dust. "What did you just say?" He could feel his heart screeching to a halt as well.

Immediately noticing the apprehension on the taller man's complexion, Yashiro suddenly regretted mentioning it. Swallowing the rock in his esophagus, he could tell that the blissful aura was being replaced with a dark, vengeful one. "Why don't we just forget that I brought it up?" Offering a kind smile, he tilted his head and hoped that it would work, but he knew damn well that was a stretch of faith.

Ren spun on his heels, and took a few longs strides away from his companion as his mind reeled at the events of the previous night. _Dammit, she's good._ He thought, reaching up and wiping his lips with his fingertips. _That was the whole point of the game, wasn't it? _A flourish of haunting images began to plague his imagination—Kyoko's provocative attire and then the way that fucking Ghoul dog touched her, _kissed_ her. A familiar boiling sensation began to course through his veins. _I was so completely distracted by… __that_, he thought bitterly remembering her naughty little nightie. All of a sudden Ren began to chuckle with shock. _I can't believe I forgot. Damn, she's good._ He placed his hands on his hips and then bowed his head. _I guess in the end, I did lose. _

* * *

"Aaaahhhhh!" Chiori and Kyoko were shrieking in unison, hands held as they both hopped up and down excitedly.

"Keep it down, Mo!" Kanae yelled as she stood up from the bench before the lockers and roughly shoved both fan girls. "You two are making such a ruckus."

Chiori turned her head to her pink-suited colleague and flicked her tongue out at her. "Look at your face! You are blushing!"

Kyoko's head snapped towards Kanae's direction and then her jaw dropped. Before she could release another fiendish screech, the raven beauty slammed her hand over the teen's small mouth. "Mo mmy mgom!" Kyoko tried saying through the palmed muzzle.

"I'll let go if you promise not to howl like a dying wolf. Got it?"

Kyoko nodded eagerly.

Chiori placed her own hands over her mouth to keep herself quiet and also nodded to the older actress.

Kanae released Kyoko's mouth and then sat back down on the bench, one leg on each side. She pulled her pink rag from her pocket and placed it over her lap. She then raked her hair back and grabbed the rag to fasten around the thick bunch, keeping it off of her face.

"It sounds like you had such a wonderful time!" Chiori chimed as she slid down in front of her locker and sat comfortably on the floor. "And he's so hot too!"

Kyoko, who was still clad in her school uniform, sat down in front of Kanae on the bench, smiling. "It's a bit weird that you went on a date with the Kantoku for my film." The actress began giggling, but quickly stopped when she was given death-glares.

Realizing that the girls were genuinely happy for her, Kanae tried to rein in her embarrassment. After she finished with her hair, she crossed her arms over her chest. "I was surprised with how kind he was."

"Does that mean there will be a second date?" LoveMe number three asked with bright, sparkling eyes.

Feeling her cheeks getting hot, Kanae looked away and cleared her throat. "Maybe." This time the girls' screams were louder and happier. Recognizing that it was inevitable, the raven beauty simply sighed and smiled at them. Glancing to her watch, she saw that they all still had about half an hour before they were needed at their respective jobs. "Come on let's go sit on the couch."

Together the three friends walked over to the small sitting area behind the lockers. Kyoko sat in the middle of the large, leather couch with Chiori on her left and Kanae on her right. Both girls had folded their legs on the couch and began to stare at the auburn haired member with great focus. Feeling awkward, Kyoko gulped. "Does this mean it's my turn?" she asked sheepishly.

"Well, unlike you two, I'm alone." Making a pouty lip, Chiori then lightly elbowed Kyoko. "So start speaking. I can only live vicariously through you guys."

"Mo, your face is already so red." Kanae interrupted with growing amusement. Sitting up straighter, she grabbed Kyoko's chin making her turn her face. Carefully looking at the teen's expression, Kanae's jaw-dropped. "Oooh, this already looks interesting already!"

Roughly pulling her head free, Kyoko stared at her entwined fingers, which lay in her skirt clad lap. Her face felt unbearable hot and she could feel little beads of sweat on her neck and back. "It was a nice date." She mumbled quietly.

"Nice? That's all you've got for us? Nice?" Kanae complained. "You wore lingerie for Tsuruga Ren. And all you've got is _nice?_"

Kyoko nodded vigorously.

Tilting to the side, Chiori eyed Kanae and grinned insidiously. "Maybe when she told him about the Ghoul PV he went all baddy and lost it?"

Kanae's eyes grew. "You told him?" Her voice was filled with astonishment.

Kyoko felt her lungs tighten and her heart go immobile. "Oh no," she mumbled almost inaudibly. She was so focused on… well _everything_ that he was doing to her that she had completely forgotten to talk to him about that damned PV. _This is entirely that goddamned Beagle's fault,_ she thought with a clenched jaw. _When I get my hands on him, I'm going to destroy that puny little puppy!_

Somewhere in Tokyo, Reino found himself sneezing in the presence of an enraged little grudge.

"You didn't tell him." Kanae stated crossing her arms over her chest. When Kyoko shook her head, the actress sighed. "Well, do you think he saw it yet?"

"I have no idea." Kyoko confessed. She leaned back into the sofa feeling thoroughly exasperated already. "He's going to be so angry." Kyoko recalled how mad he had been in Karuizawa when Reino had attacked her, not once but twice. She couldn't even begin to imagine his wrath at her agreeing to be in a music video for that devil.

"Sooooo… what had you so distracted?" Chiori asked grinning from one dimpled cheek to the next. Feeling an aura of dread, she decided to change the topic and get some juicy details out of the normally shy and dense LoveMe number one.

Kanae chortled at the little vixen's tactics.

Kyoko pulled a cushion out from behind LoveMe three and then pressed it over her face and shook her head. "I can't possibly talk about that!" Her muffled voice whined.

Both LoveMe ladies winked to each other and then grabbed the cushion in unison forcing it off her face. They tossed it said and then grabbed Kyoko's hands holding her hostage. "You made me tell you everything about my date. Now it's your turn. Spill it woman or I'll never be your friend again."

"But Moko-saaaaan!"

"No way! She's absolutely right!" Chiori added.

Sighing, Kyoko pulled her slouching form up and then pouted. A couple minutes of silence passed as she gathered her nerves. Then in a quiet voice she told the tale of her steamy evening with Japan's most desirable. When she was done, she could practically feel the tension wafting around her. Awkwardly, she turned her head towards Chiori first and instantly wished she hadn't. "Y-your face is so red." She didn't have the guts to look at her precious Moko-san.

The teen opened her mouth to reply but found it unbelievably dry. Chiori closed her lips and tried to gather her thoughts as the images just fluttered across her mind happily.

"Hentai," Kyoko mumbled, making Kanae snort. When she finally faced her greatest friend, her heart sunk. "Oh no, what's that look for?"

"You don't find this ironic?" Kanae asked with a big ass grin. Kyoko gave her a blank stare and she blew a raspberry. "Okay, let me try to explain. You, my dear, are the most shy and dense person that I know."

"Hey!" The actress whined.

"Just hear me out—"

"Yet she's the one who's gotten to have the most fun?" Chiori popped in, shrugging.

Both girls laughed and Kyoko bloomed blood-red. "I hate you both."

After the mirth ended, Kanae spoke first. "So, tell me, how did it feel?"

Kyoko swallowed. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Bullshit!" Chiori slid off the couch and then sat on the wooden coffee table in front of Kyoko. She cupped her face and bore her eyes into the golden orbs. "Not only did Tsuruga-freaking-Ren touch you, he gave you your first orgasm!" Kyoko's eyes looked like they would pop out of her face. "To top it off, you got to _touch_ him in a way a girl only dreams about!"

Kanae couldn't contain her amusement very well. Even after placing her hands tightly over her lips, she was cracking up, tears forming around her round eyes.

"You must tell us, how is he?"

Kanae slid off the leather couch, her bottom thudding on the hardwood floors. Fingers pressed tightly around her cheeks as she scrunched her eyes shut. _Oh, if only that beast could be here to witness THIS interrogation. I'd give anything to see him blush like a little girl._

Kyoko shook her head. She grabbed Chiori's thins wrists and pulled them from her face. "No way!"

"Yes way!"

"I couldn't even… I wouldn't even know where to begin!" Kyoko could feel the perspiration beginning to dampen her white blouse, especially along her lower back. "No!"

"Yes! Come on, Kyoko-chan! Every girl in this country thinks about it! But _you_ know firsthand! You must tell me!"

Sighing with wholehearted defeat, Kyoko opened her mouth to answer, but was startled with Kanae's burst of laughter. Falling to the side on the floor, she had an intense fit of hilarity. The mere image of innocent little Kyoko before a starving animal such as Tsuruga Ren was simply too much for her mind to handle. It was freaking hysterical in every way possible.

Shaking her head at Moko-san, Kyoko turned her head to Chiori and glared. "Look what you did."

"Me? I didn't do that!"

As she rolled her eyes, Kyoko's gaze fell on the wall clock behind LoveMe Number three. "Oh no! I have to leave before I'm late on set."

Glancing to her wristwatch, Chiori exhaled with great dejection. "Almost had it." Standing up, she stepped over the roly-poly Kanae and then began walking to the door. "You can't keep it to yourself forever, Kyoko-chan."

Kyoko hefted Kanae into a sitting position and continued to glare at her with mounting irritation and embarrassment as the woman wiped her moist lashes dry. "Will you live?"

Kanae nodded, snickering.

Raising her head to her colleague, Kyoko offered an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, Chiori-chan. Talking about those types of things… It's so awkward!"

Grabbing the knob, she twisted and started opening the door. "Either way, one day you'll have to tell us all about Tsuruga Ren. What girl in their right mind _isn't_ _dying_ to know what he's got going on down there?" When she turned to walk out, Chiori bumped into another figure. "I'm sorr—" She began apologizing but froze when she saw that she walked into the topic himself.

Ren looked down at the LoveMe member with a straight-faced expression. The words that escaped her mouth echoed in his ears and his curiosity piqued, but his face hinted at none of it.

"Tsu-su-suruga-san," she stammered. "I was just… um… leaving." The teen's face turned beet red as she shoved passed him and ran as fast she could towards the stairs.

Kyoko stood as soon as Ren stepped into the room, staring in the direction of the fleeing pink blob. "Ren!" Kyoko said uneasily. "You're here…"

Turning to his beloved, he smiled. "You asked for me, did you not?" Ren took another step into the room before noticing a teary-eyed Kotonami Kanae pulling herself into a stance. He watched as Kanae patted Kyoko on the shoulder with a snort. She then spun around and walked up to Ren. "Good morning, Kotonami-san."

"Good morning, Tsuruga-san," she replied licking her lips. She then patted him on the shoulder as well. "Thank you for such an entertaining morning." Brushing past him, Kanae exited the room, closing the door behind her.

Ren looked at Kyoko and instantaneously recognized her mortified expression. Slowly, the Demon Lord began to trek closer to his prey. "So what was that about me _down there_?"

* * *

Kanae knocked a few times on the president's door and then stepped inside after she was given permission. She closed the door behind her and turned around to a completely different atmosphere. There were large plants, many the sizes of small trees, everywhere. With her jaw dropped, her eyes looked around in complete and total bewilderment. She then looked to the ground and found that the floors were covered in small, light brown pebbles. "This must be a nightmare," she mumbled as she fumbled through the maze of greenery. "Takarada-san?" She called out.

"Ah, yes! Kanae-kun!" Lori shouted in response. "Over here!"

Pinpointing his voice, she veered a bit to the right and found his desk behind a small opening of space. As she stepped out from behind a large palm leaf, she stumbled and would've fallen if not for the light brown paw that reached out and grabbed her shoulder. Looking to her savior, she flinched with surprise. Standing before her was the president's assistant dressed in a cute, slightly fuzzy leopard costume. His eyes appeared blank and his expression just as stoic as normal. Kanae rotated her head to the president, who was dressed in a 1920s British adventurer's outfit—full on khaki button up shirt with matching shorts, long socks and dark brown hiking boots. He was leaning against the edge of his desk, cleaning a fake shotgun.

"I'm glad that you found us," he greeted her rather cheerily, as if this scene was as natural as the rain.

"With all due respect sir, what the hell is all of this?" She asked, giving Sebastian another quick run over.

Lori pushed off the desk and took a couple of steps towards his pink clad tyro. "I just thought I would get a bit of hunting in in between work hours." His beaming smirk made the woman shiver. The president then looked to his assistant and flicked his fingers. "Off with you. I can't very well hunt you down if you're standing in front of my face, now can I?"

Kanae watched as Sebastian bowed lightly and leapt into the make-shift forest. She looked to the president with an open mouth, but then thought the better of making the rude comments cascading through her consciousness. Sighing, she met his eyes and spoke. "You summoned me sir, for my next assignment."

"Ah, yes of course!" Lori replied. He leaned the gun against his desk and then turned to the paperwork atop it. Rifling through a few, he pulled out a light pink sheet and handed it over. "One of my director's is without an assistant for the next few days due to a family emergency. I will need you to take over the responsibilities of the assistant in the meantime."

Kanae took the paper and read over her assignment with amazing haste. Her dark orbs fell on the director's name and she could feel her heart implode. Jolting her head up, she bore her pleading eyes into the president's. "I can't take this assignment!" Her voice was a bit louder then she had intended it to be. The president lifted a curious brow in her direction and she had to take a deep breath to calm herself. "I'm sorry, sir. But I will have to decline this particular job." Kanae offered the pink sheet back to the hunter.

Lori smiled and shook his head. "It's not up for discussion. You will do this assignment for LoveMe and you will get points for it, depending on your performance." He saw the defiant flames in her eyes and it filled him with amusement. There was very little that went on with his LoveMe girls that Takarada Lori wasn't aware of. In this case, Kanae's special blossoming relationship with said director in question. "Is there a problem, my dear?" He asked with innocence.

Narrowing her eyes, she read through the old man's façade and cursed him inwardly. "Fine. I'll do the damn assignment. But I have a condition. I absolutely refuse to wear…" She looked down at herself and scoffed. "This horrid pink uniform."

Lori's expression appeared to be one filled with delight. "Of course," he agreed. "You take that uniform off and I'll happily fire you on the spot."

"I thought—WHAT?!" Kanae shrieked.

"The choice is yours Kanae-kun. You take the assignment as a LoveMe assignment, which means having to wear that _lovely_ uniform, or you can decline and find yourself a different agency."

Tightly grinding her teeth, she nodded and then stormed out of the jungled-up office, steaming with an embarrassed rage.

* * *

Ren draped his arm behind Kyoko along the couch's edge and leaned towards her, dropping his voice. "So did you tell her then, about me _down there_?" He could feel the heat of her chagrin emanating from her body as well as see it as clear as day on her ruby red complexion. Smirking handsomely, he caressed her chin with the edges of his fingers and enjoyed the torture he was bestowing upon her. Images of Kyoko and Reino played like a picture wheel in his mind and this time he wouldn't get over it so quickly.

Kyoko's voice hitched at the close contact, making her tremble. She raised her eyes towards his, but found them frozen at his lips. Shaking her head eagerly, she found that she was suddenly at a loss for air. Closing her lips, the actress forced herself to inhale through her nose which added to her tremors. "I… couldn't possibly talk about something so… intimate with them."

Chuckling, Ren dropped his fingers and moved back just a bit. "It doesn't really bother me either way, my love. After all, I have nothing to be ashamed of." Her face darkened and his eyes sparkled.

Kyoko closed her eyes and shook her head, trying to free herself of the hold he currently had on her. As she sat there and took long breaths to calm her erratic pulse, she tried to formulate the thoughts and words that she needed to express to him.

"What's the matter?" Ren asked simply, after a couple of quiet moments passed between them. Her eyes finally met his. Ren saw nothing but terror mirrored in her stare, replacing his anger with immediate concern. "What is it, Kyoko?"

She took his hand in hers and gave it an affectionate squeeze. "Ren, there is something that I need to tell you, something that you won't like."

His heart skipped. _Was she going to tell him about that damn Vie Ghoul PV, or could it possibly be something worse? Maybe she's having second thoughts? _Nodding slowly, he waited for her to continue.

Kyoko exhaled nervously and forced herself onward. "About a week ago I received an assignment from Takarada-san for LoveMe. He wanted me to participate in a PV, thinking it would be very good for my career. Since it was a role unlike anything I had done before, he really wanted me to have the experience."

Inwardly Ren sighed with relief. It wasn't nearly as bad as he had considered. Realizing that he was acting a fool, he tried to give her full attention without letting on that he was rattled. "Go on." The actor noticed the way her brows met, as if she was filled a deep sense of loathing. Most of the embarrassed color had left her cheeks but her lips were held tightly clasped, as if her teeth were grating painfully. Once he again he found that he was cursing himself for being so quick to think the worst. Shouldn't he have known by now that she wouldn't actually want to work with that dog? Ren slid his arm off the couch's edge and wrapped it around her shoulder. Her brows relaxed and she offered him a faint smile. "Please continue, Kyoko."

"The PV was for that Beagle, I mean Vie Ghoul. I had to do some… some rather embarrassing things. He touched me in ways that I would only want you to touch me and then there was this unbelievably disgusting kiss…" Kyoko shivered. "I'm sorry, Ren. I'm sorry that I had to do this. It was work and I couldn't get out of it. Trust me, I tried. But I didn't see a way out, not without telling Takarada-san about Karuizawa, which I was… I didn't feel like he needed that trouble."

Feeling her body quiver, Ren pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. "You're shaking so horribly." Her fingers found the fabric of his shirt on his lower back and clasped on.

"I was terrified of telling you," she confessed with her face buried against his chest. "I didn't want to hurt you or make you mad and I know how much you hate him."

Pushing her back, Ren cupped her face and looked deeply into her eyes. The fact that she was so frightened of him, of his anger filled him with a sense of self-hatred. He never wanted the woman he loved to be so utterly scared of him. "He hurt you. I hate him for what he did to you, Kyoko. I will always despise those who try to hurt you." Pulling her back into his arms, he gently stroked her hair. "I'm sorry for making you feel like this. I would hope that if you ever need to tell me something, anything at all, you can come to me and know that I'd never hurt you myself."

Kyoko nodded against him. "I know you'd never do anything to hurt me," she said quietly as she broke from him and wiped her teary eyes. "I just hate making you upset."

Ren pressed his lips to her forehead and then smiled kindly. "Thank you for telling me this. To be perfectly honest with you, I saw the PV yesterday."

Kyoko choked.

"I know, I probably should have mentioned it. But when you came over, you sort of had me distracted with other… things."

She bloomed and he snickered.

"I won't lie to you. When I saw it, I was very angry." Pulling his left hand from her face, he flipped it over and showed her his palm, which had a few thin, dark red scratches.

"Oh my god, Ren!" Grabbing his hand with both of hers, she lifted it up and carefully looked at the cuts. "What happened?"

"The glass I was holding while watching it, I accidentally squeezed the life out of it."

Kyoko lifted her gaze to his and felt her heart flutter with searing guilt. Before she could apologize though, he continued, reading her expression like a book.

"Don't. It's not your fault, so I don't want to hear you blaming yourself. Just the idea, the act of someone like _that_ touching you… It made my blood boil."

Dropping her head, she brought his palm to her lips and kissed him gently, over each of the cuts. "I'm sorry that I didn't notice these sooner." Kyoko slipped his palm over her cheek and then leaned forward and kissed him sweetly. "I love you, Ren. I promise that I'll never work with him again, if I can help it."

He touched his forehead to hers and smiled. "I love you too, beautiful." _And I'll make sure that you never have to,_ he added mentally with fiery thoughts of Lori's head on a spike.

* * *

**Hey, hey. I just wanted to say that if any of you have any ideas for future limes/lemons, please feel free to let me know! Maybe a scenario or something else. I'm always open to suggestions for those types of things since this is mostly for you, the reader. I can't guarantee that I'll be able to fulfill all your requests, but I will definitely keep them in mind as I write. If you're too shy to post it as a review, my inbox is ALWAYS open. :) L8R.**


	15. Chapter 15: Blossom

**Chapter 15: Blossom**

"I feel so blind," Kai teased, raising the script to block his eyes.

Kanae glared at him and then smacked him on the arm. "This is so not funny!" She replied with irritation. Crossing her pink clad arms over her chest, she looked away from the amused director, feeling her cheeks burning with embarrassment. "Mo, this is preposterous," she added under her breath.

Licking his lips, he stuck the script under his arm and then placed his fingertips beneath her chin. Feeling thankful that no one of import was around, Kai leaned in and gently kissed the actress. "If it's any consolation, I think you look positively adorable," he whispered upon her lips.

Kanae bloomed with embarrassment, but was also smiling happily at the comment. When he pulled back, she tilted her head and shook it lightly. "You really are quite the charmer aren't you?"

The director shrugged. "What can I say? You bring it out of me."

Needing a distraction from his allure, Kanae ran her eyes down his attire and chuckled. Today he was dressed in dark denim pants with a plain black t-shirt and matching black chucks. "Do you always dress so casually for work? I think you were more dressed up for our date."

Kai admired her sparkling dark eyes and the way her dimpled cheeks were painted with sweet color. Even with her hair tied back with a pink rag, even with wearing such a beaming neon pink uniform, he couldn't help but feel that he was blessed with the presence of an angel. Grinning handsomely, he caught her eyes with his. "I only get dressed up for those who are worth the effort."

This time Kanae's smile was uncontrollable and wild. She turned away from him and began walking off to start her work but was stopped when he reached out and grasped her hand tightly. Looking over her shoulder, her eyes broadened. "What?" she asked quietly.

"Nothing. I just wanted to see that smile before you ran off." Kai teased. Pulling her back gently, he raised her hand and kindly kissed her knuckles.

Kanae yanked her hand back and then cleared her throat. "So, what do you need me to do today?"

"Absolutely nothing." She gave him a quizzical look and he laughed. "Can you keep a secret?" He asked, inching closer to her.

"Depends on the secret," she answered with a smirk.

"Well," he stretched the word. "I already handed out my assistant's work to the others around here. So technically I don't really need you to do anything."

Placing her hands on her hips, she glared at him. "Then why was I summoned here and in this…" she looked down at herself. "Catastrophe?"

The director stared longingly into LoveMe number two's eyes. "You're here because after last night I simply couldn't get you out of my head. I knew that without you here, today would just end up being a long drag. Besides, your cosplaying superior owes me one."

Feeling an untamed smile approaching her lips, she spun around and quickly escaped his presence. Her heart thrummed with exhilaration. So caught up with her own blissful moments, she didn't see the approaching figure and created a collision. "I'm sorry," she uttered quickly. When she looked at the receiver of the accident, Kanae felt her cheeks drain of color. "Oh no."

"Moko-san!" Kyoko wrapped her arms tightly around the young woman's shoulders and squeezed as tight as she could.

"You're suffocating me you molester!" Kanae shouted trying to wriggle free.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kyoko released her but remained a genial pillar of joy. "What are you doing here? Wait… molester?"

Straightening her uniform, Kanae sighed. "That flamboyant baka of a president stuck me here for LoveMe. And yes, molester. Or have you forgotten how you groped my…chest in front of your precious little Tsuruga-san?"

Kyoko's eyes widened with dread. "I groped your what?! In front of Ren?" Her hands grasped the pink clad shoulder with great strength. "How come I don't remember this?!"

"Let go dammit! That hurts!" Shoving the school uniform attired little leech off her, Kanae looked into Kyoko's golden eyes and saw that she was genuinely mortified. Instead of comforting her friend, she laughed.

"Moko-san, this is not funny! I really don't remember doing that to you." Kyoko pouted as she tried to remember the whole fiasco. "Oh god… Ren must think I'm sort of crazy nut."

Cocking a brow at the idiot, Kanae snorted. "I'm sure he realized how big of a nut you are a long time ago, dear."

Sighing, Kyoko slumped her shoulders and pouted further. Shaking her head of such inconsequential thoughts, she decided to focus on her dearest Moko-san. Kyoko looked past her best friend to the director and then winked to Kanae. "I bet you must be pretty happy, getting to spend more time with the Kantoku-san." Her large eyes were blinking with eager excitement for her pink comrade.

"Don't you start with me." The older woman shook her finger at the teen authoritatively. But no matter how much effort she put forth, she couldn't keep the smirk from approaching her lips.

"You look like a teenager in love," Kyoko said laughing wholeheartedly.

"Hmph," Kanae scoffed as she playfully punched the teen in the arm. "Get to work before I kill you." With the she stalked off, needing to put as much distance as possible between her and the object of her affection. Meanwhile a cheerful Kyoko, skipped off towards her own dressing room to prepare for the filming that was to come.

* * *

Miroku walked into the recording studio as Reino cleaned his guitar. Seeing the drummer stop before him, the head Ghoul raised his head and gave the band-mate an irritated scowl. "I am busy."

Miroku snorted. "This came for you. I had a feeling you'd be interested in seeing it right away." Pulling a small square envelope from his back pocket, he offered it to the head Ghoul and waited patiently for him to accept.

Realizing that he was wasn't going to get rid of the pest so easily, Reino snatched the envelope rudely. He eyed the small little square and lifted a brow at it. It was a pearly white, glossy envelope with his name written eloquently in cursive across the front. "This looks childish."

Turning around, Miroku walked over to the stool a few feet across from his mate. Sitting down, his grin grew showcasing his small dimples. Flicking the hair of his pony tail off his shoulder, he simply chuckled and nodded towards the item in question. "Trust me. The idea will come to you when you see it."

Sighing, Reino gently placed his guitar down and the turned the envelope around. Flipping the small triangular flap, he slid the card out and scanned the black words quickly. "Interesting," he mumbled. The singer took his time, reading and re-reading the words for a good five minutes.

"So?" Miroku asked, feeling his impatience rising.

Lifting his head, Reino smiled like the sexy little devil he was. Standing up, he began to pace the large space of the studio, the gears shifting into place as his mind worked to perfect the ultimate plot of destruction. "Who else received this?"

Miroku fetched his cell phone from his front pocket and rifled through his e-mail until he found the message he desired. Pushing into a stance, he walked into Reino's path and handed the device over. "See for yourself."

A throaty, velvety chuckle escaped Beagle. Suddenly he remembered the little caged grudge in his apartment and the serene sleep it enjoyed the day before. "This will work to our advantage quite well," he said to no one in particular as he resumed his pacing motions. "Yes." Reino handed the phone back to Miroku before pirouetting away.

Miroku slipped the phone back to its confines and then headed towards the studio doors. "Then shall I take the first step? Or did you want to wait until the interview later today and do it yourself?"

"Will this be broadcast live?" He shook the little card before him.

Halting at the door, Miroku looked over his shoulder nonchalantly and nodded. "But of course."

"Then absolutely, you take the first step. If I'm shown then it'll never work." When the drummer chortled and left, Reino raised his head high. "Let's destroy them both, shall we?"

* * *

Feeling a small tap on his shoulder, Ren turned around and smiled. "Good morning, Mogami-san." He quickly ran his eyes down her figure and saw that she was ready to start filming, dressed in dark denim and a tank top. "How are you?"

Kyoko smiled kindly with a small flush of color on her cheeks. "I'm good, thanks for asking, Tsuruga-san." Her eyes fell to his jacket and she remembered how it felt against her skin a couple days ago, how it smelled wonderfully like him.

"Are you ready for this scene?" He asked curiously, slipping his hands into his pockets to keep from touching her.

Kyoko nodded. "I think I am." The distinct sound of someone clearing his throat broke them from their small bubble of each other. Kyoko turned to the manager and blushed. "Hello Yashiro-san," she greeted him meekly. "It's nice to see you."

Yashiro couldn't help but chuckle. Stepping closer to the duo, he lowered his voice. "You two are horrible at this." Watching Ren and Kyoko exchange looks only fueled his enjoyment. "Given what you both do for a living, this is quite hilarious."

Biting her lip cutely, Kyoko smiled and then excused herself from the two men, heading towards the director.

"I don't think it was as bad as you're implying," Ren snapped irately to his best friend.

"That's because you're a moron, Ren." Yashiro snipped back, offering an innocent smile when he received glares of death. When a comfortable silence fell over them, the manager decided to take a moment and quickly confirm Ren's workday. "After the filming you have an appointment with Takarada-san. He wants to go over the details for your stay in Osaka. Then you have an interview later this evening."

The actor nodded. "Yes, sounds right,"

Snapping his planner closed, Yashiro pushed his glasses up as his demeanor turned serious. "There is something else I need to tell you."

Looking down at the older man, the actor knew that he was not going to like this in the least. "What happened now, Yukihito?"

"Fuwa Sho will be here later for an interview on Bridge Rock. I believe he will be performing as well." Through glassed eyes, he immediately saw a small vein in Ren's neck tighten as the actor forced himself to remain calm and composed. Yashiro watched as his eyes momentarily glanced to his beloved. "I don't think she knows, at least I have not said anything and I only just found out this morning, myself."

Ren nodded once. "Understood." Seeing the Kantoku signal for him to head on set, he strode off without offering his manager another look.

After the beast departed, Yashiro allowed himself a breath of relief. "This will be a long day," he muttered to himself.

* * *

"Are you sure that you're up for it?" Kai asked matter-of-factly of his leading actress, arms cross over his chest with the rolled up script in his back pocket. "I really don't want to add unnecessary pressure if I can help it."

With her back straight and her eyes locked with the director's, Kyoko smiled appreciatively. "Yes, I am positive that I can do this. I took the time to…" Suddenly her face felt feverish as Ren's confession and kiss flittered across her mind.

"The time to…?" Kai stretched the last word as his left brow went up with amusement.

Shaking her head, she cleared her throat. "Ano, gomen Kantoku-san. I thought about what was needed of me for this particular scene and I know that I won't fail you again."

Nodding his head with understanding, the half-Italian hunk had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing. After the president had informed him of the elevator confession, he had a strong feeling that a pesky little half-wit love scene like this would be of no consequence to the extraordinarily talented teen. "Then let's get you into position and pack this shot."

Bowing deeply to the boss, Kyoko then twirled about and headed for the set. As she approached Ren, she found him sitting with his legs crossed on the bed, head resting against the bars. She pulled the cuffs from her back pocket and then nodded towards his wrist. He raised it slowly and then offered it to her. When she glanced to him, she saw remnants of the Emperor staring back at her. Air momentarily froze in her lungs as she practically read his dirty mind. Kyoko pouted and he chuckled.

"All right you two," Kai said. "Go ahead and improv, kind of like last time. Only this time around I want it _all_ to be improv. Just think about what is needed of you from the scene and just let your chemistry do the rest. Don't worry about the script." Kai strolled back to his chair and hopped into it.

"Are you ready?" Kyoko asked Ren nervously as she relived the horror that was the NG from two days ago.

"You have no idea," the actor whispered devilishly.

"ACTION!" Kai shouted.

_Sayomi pulled Takeo's wrist roughly to the bars above his resting head. She looked down at his smug little grin and felt a great sense of satisfaction at finally apprehending the murdering bastard. As her other hand brought the cuffs up to restrain him, he reached out with his free hand and slipped it around her small waist. She gasped as she felt her body being dragged down into his lap. A small ache shot through her fingers as he rudely snatched the metal bracelets from her and tossed them onto the concrete floor, where they slid across to the other side._

_Takeo lifted her out of his lap and slammed her down on the bed, on her back. She reached out to smack him, but he was ready for her assaults. Using his palms for a block, he then quickly tightened his strong, long fingers around her thin wrists and pinned them above her head. She wriggled beneath him, chest moving up and down as she heaved angrily. "My, my, such passionate hate," he said arrogantly. Lowering himself, he brushed his lips upon her ear and continued in a whisper. "How deliciously erotic, Sa-yo-mi-san."_

_Angrily pulling her face from him, she growled with clenched teeth. "You asshole. You won't get away with this!" Sayomi tried to maneuver her legs around him in an attempt to gain the advantage, but her opponent was extremely skilled in the ways of combat. Using her movements for his own benefit, he slipped in between her thighs and used the strength in his legs to keep them apart. The detective lightly lifted her head and glanced to their provocative position. Almost instantly her body was swept away in a flourish of heat and adrenaline. Raising her lids to his deliberately, she realized with stark horror that she had never felt as alive as she did in this moment. Responsively, her chest rose and fell with quicker pace._

_Takeo tugged her lobe with his teeth. Flicking his tongue lightly over the supple flesh he pulled back and drowned in the intensity of the look she gave him. Soft lips curved up in a decadent grin. Grey eyes roamed down the curves of her face. Her thin tank top lay askew giving him a pleasant peek of the valley of her breasts. Further down he found that the material had actually crawled up her form, revealing her sensuously shaped abdomen. The pressure of her hands writhing restlessly in his grip brought his eyes back to her face. _

_Recognizing the wanton intentions shimmering in his eyes, the detective lifted her head a bit higher and stood her ground. "Go ahead, do what you want with me." Making a failed attempt at moving her legs, she gritted her teeth loudly. "But I won't scream. I won't give you the bloody satisfaction!" Sayomi added cockily._

_He dropped his mouth to her cheek and pressed a delicate kiss into the dimple. Hearing the hiss of her breathing in, Takeo continued feathering kisses along her skin until he reached her nape. "Oh yes, you will." His tongue tasted her shoulders and she her fists curled tighter in their fingered restraints. "I'll have you screaming my name by the time I'm finished with you."_

_Feeling him retract his lips, she slowly turned her flaming eyes to his and gasped. Lashes flickered down to his lips. Her pink mouth parted hungrily as the warmth of breath flowered upon her. "I… loathe… you…" she whispered almost inaudibly._

"_I'd hope so…" he answered taking her lips for a taste. He could feel the hesitancy in her body as her mouth tensed against him. Feeling insanely turned on, he grabbed her lower lip with his teeth and sucked, eliciting a moan. Takeo could feel her pent up frustrations break like a dam. Her tongue snaked into his mouth, fetching for a feel of him. She arched her back and pressed herself against him. __Finally got you.__ The criminal thought maliciously._

_Twisting and turning her hands, all Sayomi wanted was to rip his clothes off and feel the high of him invading her body. She felt him hold her wrists with one hand and then slip his fingers beneath her top, palm moving over her breast. While he kneaded her flesh, he began to suck on her tongue, making her practically scream into him. When he lowered his body over hers, she wrapped her denim clad legs around his waist._

_The sounds she made echoed in his ears, making him acutely aware of her aggravation at not being able to touch him in return. The game of tease was more of a turn on than he had originally anticipated. Recognizing that his lust for her was starting to overpower his body, he caved and gave in to the feeling. Takeo released her wrist and sat up with her legs tightly about him. Fingers found her shirt and curled into it. Impatiently he torn the fabric from her body and tossed the remnants aside._

_Sayomi also sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled him to her and buried her tongue into his mouth, running her hands through his hair and down his hard body. Grabbing the small clasp of the zipper, she tugged down and then shoved the leather jacket off his shoulders. Stripping it completely off it too was tossed aside. His hot fingers ran down her back and with a flick her bra was undone and intolerantly being pulled off. Embarrassment at being so bare before him started to creep into her consciousness. In an effort to qualm the intruding insecurities, the woman used all of her might and shoved him back against the bed. Then she leaned down and pressed her bare breasts to his bare chest, laying teethy kisses along his shoulder and neck. Her hand slithered down his body to his jeans where they skillfully unbuttoned and unzipped him. _

_Pulling back, she sat atop him ready to strip him entirely when it dawned on her…"Oh god…" she muttered. Sayomi clambered off Takeo and then took a few steps back. Raking her hair back, she cursed over and over again. "I can't fucking believe this. I'm such a goddamned moron."_

_Takeo was left cold when she left him. Licking his lips he admired her half naked pacing body and the amazing fact that she was starting to get under his skin. The sensations she had stirred within him were unbearable. For starters, he was actually starting to __like__ her. It wasn't just about her beauty, no. This was something much more raw then simple attraction. He watched as her mouth moved ranting and raving about how "wrong" this all was. But the only thing the murdering stud heard resonate through his mind was the need he felt to devour her._

_Pushing off the bed, he stormed over to her, grabbed her elbow and violently turned her to him. Her lips parted with defiance, but any sounds permeating from them were silenced as he kissed her. Shoving her against the freezing cold bars aggressively, he reached down and undid her jeans. Sayomi broke the kiss and turned her face from him, protesting his molestation. Breathing heavily against her neck, he smoothly slid his hand into her loose jeans and felt her tense. "You talk way too much…" he mumbled against her steamy skin. The stinging sensations of her nails digging painfully into his muscular shoulders made him see how much she enjoyed him invading her. "Tell me that you don't want me to do this…" As his fingers moved against her, her head pressed back against the bars with a soft thud while she moaned loudly. Takeo pressed his lips to her ear. "Tell me to stop, Sayomi my sweet."_

_Moving her hand up to the sea of dark hair, she held on tight and pushed her hips towards him. "Don't you dare…" she replied, defeated._

"Cut!" The Kantoku shouted.

* * *

Kai turned his head towards the woman on his right and smiled handsomely. He quietly stepped out of his chair and then took his place in front of her. Black lashes blinked a million times before her dark eyes settled on him. Her mouth was agape with total shock. "It's rude to stare you know."

Quickly shutting her lips together, Kanae swallowed. "What… How… Wow…" She crossed her pink-draped arms over her chest and just stared at the director with amazement. "I knew she was good, but Mo. That was something else entirely." _Dammit, she's a bigger rival then I ever could have imagined,_ the actress added mentally.

Kai chuckled. "Yes, indeed. Those two probably have some of the finest chemistry I have ever seen." Dropping his head he slowly turned around and watched as Ren draped the jacket over Kyoko's shoulders keeping his eyes expertly glued to her face. "Their acting is definitely one for the new age," the director mumbled with amusement.

Kanae took a step to the side. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't take her eyes off Kyoko. It would be virtually impossible to tell that this woman—this short, auburn haired, loony-bin of a girl—was in fact the shyest, most timid and inexperienced person where sex is concerned. _Just what the hell did he do to you to turn you into __**that**__I wonder?_

Kai turned back to Kanae and gave her an affectionate pat on the shoulder. "More work time. Can you get me some coffee?"

She glared to him. "Is this a typical assignment for your assistant?"

Kai smirked. "If my assistant is Kotonami Kanae," he teased, walking backwards. She stuck her tongue out at him and then went off in search of the caffeine. Spinning back to the duo, he approached them excitedly. Noticing the radiant blush on Kyoko's face and Ren's typical serious expression, he mentally applauded them for their off-screen acting as well. "That was fucking brilliant!" He exclaimed.

Kyoko's blush deepened at the compliment. Unable to meet the Kantoku's eyes, she kept her head low and held on tightly to the jacket covering her. She inhaled to calm her erratic pulse and caught a whiff of her beau's cologne, making her knees weak.

"That was probably the finest show of chemistry I have seen yet. Not only was Sayomi's loathing for Takeo perfectly exhibited at the start, but the transition into her giving into temptation was flawless. Are you sure you're not a veteran actress, Kyoko-san?"

Kyoko forced herself to face her superior. She smiled sheepishly. "I've just… ah, been working on it very hard." After the words left her mouth she recognized the implication. "Wait! That's not what I meant!"

Ren looked away and had to stifle his laughter. But the director didn't bother hiding his own mirth.

"Oh god, shoot me now…" Kyoko whispered face-palming.

Kai patted Kyoko on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Kyoko-san. I won't think too hard on that." Seeing her smile appreciatively, he winked to her. When his eyes fell on Ren, he could feel the pressure of his jealousy. Cocking a brow, he grinned and licked his lips. "The next line of scenes are pretty straight-forward and basic. I don't think we'll have to worry about them taking too long. Once we're done with those the only scene remaining will be the final fight scene, which we'll finish tomorrow."

After they were done discussing the upcoming scenes, Kyoko and Ren both headed towards their respective dressing rooms to prep.

* * *

Kyoko looked herself over and felt satisfied with her appearance. As she started skipping towards the door, her cell phone began to ring. Heading back over to the large vanity, she found it on the right, close to the edge. Grabbing it she eyed the caller and felt her heart skip. Clearing her throat, she quickly tapped the _Accept_ button and answered politely. "Good morning Takarada-san."

"Ah, Kyoko-kun. I hope I'm not interrupting." Lori answered kindly.

The teen shook her head. She turned around and leaned back against the vanity. "Not at all. I just finished prepping for a scene. How may I help you, sir?"

"I apologize for having to do this over the phone. I know that we had originally made an appointment so I could talk to you about this face to face, but another pressing matter arose and I had no choice but to call."

Kyoko smiled. "It's really not a problem, Takarada-san. I hope that it's nothing too serious."

"Of course. Just business, my dear. Now, my first order of business involves tonight's Bridge Rock shooting. Sawara-san and I have discussed the matter thoroughly and we believe it is time for you to move forward. So tonight will be your last assignment with them. We believe that with your debut, along with all of the new assignments you have been offered, you just won't have the time necessary to devote yourself to this any longer."

Her eyes filled with tears as her heart swelled with warmth. "I understand, Takarada-san."

"How does this make you feel?"

Kyoko pondered the question and suddenly found herself crying. "It was my very first assignment on actual television, sir. Even if the beginning was rocky, it was a job that I enjoyed and cherished. I also made some good friends there. I would be lying if I said I wasn't sad to see it go. But I understand that as an actress, sometimes we have to learn to let go. I am prepared to do what is necessary."

The president leaned back in his chair and smiled wholeheartedly. He still remembered the first time Kyoko stepped into LME, vicious determination gleaming in her scowl-kissed face. Now she was indeed turning into a wonderfully strong and mature actress. He was damn proud of his LoveMe number one.

"Takarada-san?" Kyoko chimed after a couple moments of silence.

"Apologies, Kyoko-kun." Lori cleared his throat and continued. "I was just thinking of how far you've come in the industry in such a short span of time. I'm truly very proud of you. You're blossoming beautifully, Kyoko-kun." Hearing her sniffle, made him chuckle. "Now, my second bit of business involves a LoveMe assignment." _Quite possibly your final LoveMe assignment as well,_ the elder added mentally, beaming with joy for the teen.

* * *

**I know I told some of you that this was going to up be up in 24 hours. I'm deeply sorry. A family emergency arose and I had to take care of it. Anyways, here it is. Drop me a review and I'll start working on the next one! - Loves, The Cap'n. **

**PS: Sho returns in the next chapter for those who were wondering where he disappeared too. :-)**


	16. Chapter 16: Conniving

**Chapter 16: Conniving**

Yashiro turned his head and narrowed his eyes. The man standing beside him with his back to the metal wall looked straight out at the elevator doors with such intensity that the manager felt Ren would burn a hole right through the damn things. He cleared his throat quite loudly, but still couldn't stir a reaction from him. Shutting his eyes and gritting his teeth with growing irritation, Yashiro stepped forward as his lids slid back. He reached out and then punched the red, circular button that halted the ascending room mid-rise.

The jolt from the elevator stopping shook Ren from his deep quandary fueled thoughts. Facing his closest confidante, he offered a questioning stare with large eyes.

The manager folded his arms across his chest and glared at the actor through thin framed glasses. "Well, are you going to tell me or not?" He asked impatiently.

Ren smiled handsomely, charmingly, the effects of his smile on full blast. "I don't understand your meaning, Yashiro-san."

Yashiro took one, two steps closer, relinquished one hand and then carefully pushed his glasses up upon the bridge of his nose, the light shimmering across the clean lenses. "Do not bullshit me, Ren." He replied sternly. "I can clearly see that something is bothering you, so why don't you just tell me what that is."

The Gentlemanly Smile was instantly dropped as his dark eyes became shadowed with concern. Ren slipped his hands into his pockets and then turned his face back to the reflective double doors. "I'm not quite sure," he answered in a quiet tone.

Yashiro blinked twice, thrice. "Come again?"

The actor sighed with frustration.

"Ah, so this has to do with Kyoko-chan." When his charge's eyes flashed to his, the older man knew that he had smacked the head on the nail with precision. A grin found its way to his soft lips. "I should've expected as much, I suppose."

Ren twisted so his entire body faced his best friend. Strong hands were pulled from slack pockets and then tightly crossed across his broad chest, nails pressing into expensive silken black fabric. "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

Yashiro shrugged. "Lately it seems that every time your mind wanders off it is in regard to Kyoko-chan."

Ren remained silent.

"Would this have anything to do with her sullen demeanor for the rest of the filming today?" Another flicker allowed the manager to grin once again. "I see."

Inhaling slowly, the actor held his breath for a second longer and then exhaled with exasperation. Turning his back to the wall, he bowed his head and closed his eyes. "She seemed rather disappointed. No. She seemed to be saddened by something." Slowly opening his eyes, he stared at the floor like a fool in deep thought. "I wish I had the time to ask her what had her so down, but alas work obligations prevented it."

Gears began to shift in Yashiro's mind as he mentally flipped through Ren's schedule. He turned to the large, red button and pushed it. Then he pushed a different floor number, which did not go unnoticed by the brooding actor. Yashiro looked down at his wristwatch and smirked. "Perfect," he whispered.

"Yukihito, just what are you doing?" Ren questioned him, cocked brow in place.

"My job, of course." He smiled brightly and then moved his eyes to the digital display of ascending numbers.

Silently, Ren matched his manager's gaze and then chuckled. "Of course."

* * *

Pulling the digital device from his ear, Miroku tapped the large red button and then placed the phone on the armrest to the leather recliner in which he comfortably sat. Resting his head back, he reminisced about Reino's upcoming plot and couldn't help but chuckle at the ingenuity of it. If everything went according to plan, then not only would Fuwa Sho sign his own death warrant in the industry, but the romantic notion of Tsuruga Ren and Kyoko would be tainted, laying the ground for Ghoul number one to swoop in and steal his prize.

His amused chuckles turned into deep-throated laughter as he uncrossed his legs and pushed out of the seat, grabbing up the phone as he walked off towards the floor-to-ceiling windows. Scrolling down to a familiar name, he tapped dial and waited for Reino to answer.

"I assume it's been done?" The wicked fiend answered.

"Of course, without suspicion," Miroku replied with his silky smooth voice. "Fuwa will most assuredly make an appearance. I believe the next move is yours."

"Fantastic. Why don't you prepare the donation amount while I place the final pieces?" Amusement dripped from the Ghoul's voice like blood. "Make sure that it will be _more_ than worth their while."

"As you wish." Disconnecting the call, the drummer slipped the phone into his back pocket and then strode off towards the kitchen. Grabbing his keys off the counter, he exited the penthouse suite to complete his mission.

* * *

Kyoko sat down on the bench in front of her open locker. Hunching forward, she placed her face into her palms as small tears streaked down her cheek. A flurry of memories from the past year and a half began to swirl across her mind as she recalled the many kind memories of working at Bridge Rock. The long forgotten first day suddenly became ripe before her eyes and she found herself giggling with disbelief. If it wasn't for her uncontrolled rage towards him that day she probably never would have gotten to keep the job. Just seeing his arrogant smile and hearing his sick, snotty words had made her go into a comically fury fueled tantrum, which the crowd seemed to have loved so dearly. Being so caught up with her reminiscing, she didn't even hear the soft knocks upon the LoveMe Room's door.

When she didn't answer, Ren felt his impatience get ahead of him. He grabbed the knob and opened the door without a second thought. Quietly stepping in, his eyes instantly found her small form on the bench, the sounds of sniffles wafting towards him. He carefully closed the door behind him and took a few steps towards his darling. Dark eyes caught the sight of skin as the white skirt she was wearing rested just above her knees. Forcing his gaze up, he took in the pink blouse that hugged her form like a glove, sleeves ending at the elbows. Looking down on her with concern, he gently whispered her name.

Kyoko's head instantly popped up. "Ren?!" She quickly wiped her eyes with her fingertips and then stood up and faced him. A forced smile found pink lips as she tilted her head and regarded the actor. "What are you doing here?"

Taking another two steps he closed the chasm between them. Delicately he cupped her lightly flushed cheeks and brushed his thumbs across her dampened skin. "You're crying. Did something happen? Did someone hurt you?"

Kyoko shook her head vehemently. "Of course not. What would give you that idea?" Wrapping her hands around his wrists, she gave him an affectionate squeeze. The worry he held for her was blatant in his stare. Smiling kindly, Kyoko pulled one his hands from her face and pressed her lips into his palm. Lifting her golden orbs to him, she spoke. "I promise that I'm not hurt, Ren."

"Then what's the matter, Kyoko? I noticed that you were rather upset on set earlier as well."

Kyoko sat down and led him to join her. She twisted her body on the bench, which made the skirt crawl further up her legs. Facing him with her body, she held his hands tightly and smiled radiantly. "To be honest, it's technically a good thing." Dropping her eyes to their entwined hands, Kyoko realized that she had to tell Ren of Bo's true identity.

Ren stared at the teen with growing curiosity. He noticed that her hands had become hotter against him and she seemed a bit nervous. He wondered if he was coming off too strong. The last thing he wanted to do was make her more uncomfortable, more frightened of him. Recalling their conversation from earlier in the morning, he berated himself for being so damn vulnerable to his emotions. Recognizing how difficult this was for her, he tried to be as patient as possible, as comforting as he could be. Now that he had her, he wouldn't dare frighten her away from him.

Swallowing awkwardly, she took a deep breath and forced her eyes to meet his again. "I've had this assignment for a while and now that I'm getting larger, more demanding opportunities, Takarada-san thinks it's time for me retire on this assignment."

Ren held her gorgeous eyes and nodded for her to continue.

"I'm just going to miss the people I work with and the assignment itself. It was one of my first jobs and it holds a dear spot in my heart." Subconsciously, Kyoko's grasp had tightened as her fears began to sink deep into her bones. _Should I tell him that I'm Bo? Is now even the right time? Will he still feel the same for me…?_ His fingertips upon her chin brought her back to reality, making her gulp again.

"I'm proud of you." He said simply. Seeing the surprise reflected in her complexion, Ren chuckled. "You've come a long ways from the stubborn, angry woman that first arrived here. You've turned into such a wonderful actress. I see how hard you work and it makes me feel very proud of you, Kyoko. Truth be told, I wish I had your conviction when I first entered the industry."

"Me? But Re—"

His palm silenced her arguments in an instant. "No. I don't want to hear it. I think sometimes you forget that I was an unpolished, newbie once myself." Her cheeks darkened with color and he smiled brilliantly. Leaning down, he replaced his palm with his lips and stole a chaste kiss from his beloved. "I know you'll miss this assignment, but at least you can always look back and cherish it. You never forget where you begin."

At that moment, with the look he gave her and the words he spoke to her, Kyoko felt her heart swell with such compassion for the actor that she felt it would burst from within her. Reaching out she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Feeling his hands at the curves of her waist, she felt her hot heart skip. Breaking the kiss, the teen pressed her forehead to his and whispered in the quietest voice, "I love you, Ren."

Pulling her back against him, this time Ren took her lips with hunger that refused to be veiled. Strong hands slid around to her lower back, pressing her against his hard body. Her lips parted and his tongue slipped inside of her, desperate for a taste of her. She moaned into the kiss and his mind went blank with desire. Ren ran his right hand down her body until he found the edges of her skirt. Slipping beneath the thin fabric he began to move up her thigh, but was quickly stopped when she grabbed his wrist and dug her nails into him. Her mouth broke from his and suddenly he felt lonely and deprived. With heavy breath he looked into her eyes and realized where they were. "I'm sorry," he said.

Kyoko, who was also breathing heavily, licked her lips and dropped her head. She could feel her skin burning with heat as her knees felt weak and her heart shaky. With that one kiss, he had brought back images of their night together—erotic snapshots of his hands and mouth pleasuring her reeled across her vision making her shudder. Kyoko raised her eyes to his and felt something ache in between her thighs.

As he finally caught his breath, the actor slowly withdrew his hand from beneath her skirt. Recognizing that she hadn't said anything, he looked at her ready to apologize again but stopped when he saw the gleam in her eyes. A dark shadow hooded his gaze as he saw the blatant desire eclipsed in her beautiful orbs. "When's your next assignment?" He asked her huskily as he took her hand in his and then stood up.

Kyoko felt the air around them shift. She gasped as she found herself alone with the Emperor of the Night. "H-half an hour," she stammered. Her body was restless and anxious for him, but her mind was frightened and nervous about the intentions that blossomed from him.

"Perfect," Ren answered. He pulled her from the bench and carried her to the couch. Laying her down, he immediately leaned down and kissed her. The actor was aggressive and unyielding in his desire for her, but she was far from complaining. The sounds that echoed in his ear told him that Kyoko was feeling as deprived of his heat as he was of hers.

Delicate hands worked at the belt buckle and then zipper of his slacks as strong fingers found their way to the panties that caged her delicious fruit. He slid them down her legs and then flung them to the floor. Shifting down, he grabbed her thighs and spread them.

"Wait, Ren!" Kyoko said so suddenly that he froze and looked to her. "Do we have enough time?" She asked nervously, glancing to the wall clock.

The Emperor chortled erotically. "Plenty," he replied as he lowered his mouth to her wet peach.

* * *

Shouko looked over the interview plans as she sat in the seat opposite Shotaro. Her eyes quickly skimmed the questions and the answers that had been discussed. "Everything looks good," she said to no one in particular. Momentarily, she lifted her eyes and stole a peak at her charge. He sat comfortably, looking utterly relaxed. Slouching in the seat with his legs upon the glass coffee table, Sho had his hands folded across his chest as if he didn't have a care in the world. _Figures_, she thought bitterly. _Everything is just a simple little game to him. _Shaking her head, she returned her attention to the papers in her hand.

"Will you relax?" Sho said irately. "It's not like I haven't done something like this before."

Leaning forward Shouko tossed the papers onto the table and then sat back. Resting her hands on the armrests, she gripped them tightly in an effort to keep her fears and anger at bay. Ever since he had found out about Tsuruga Ren and Kyoko's possible relationship, he had been oddly cool and composed. That scared the young female manager more than anything. _Who knows what the hell you are plotting in that deceitful little mind of yours. I just hope you don't do anything rash or stupid today, Sho._

When she didn't answer him, Sho shoved into a semi-proper sitting position and opened his eyes. Taking a long minute or two, he admired the way the pencil skirt hugged her figure. Even sitting down her luscious curves were apparent to him. The fitted white blouse that enhanced her already shapely breasts made his lust boil. Not bothering to hide his lewd thoughts, he finally raised his eyes to hers and chuckled at the rage that stared back. "It's simple stuff, Shouko. We've already been over the Q & A. Then that damned chicken will do its thing and I sing a song. The girls go crazy and we go home. What is there to fret over?"

Narrowing her eyes, she continued to glare at him. "Are you sure you're all right, Sho?"

"Pssht, of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Pushing out of the seat, he strode over to the small fridge in the corner of the dressing room and fetched a bottle of water. With his back to her, he twisted the cap and took a few long sips.

Shouko sighed. "If you say so." _Even if you are planning some dumbass trick, I'd never be able to stop you, you're so stubborn. _ The loud knocking sounds startled the manager. Taking a deep breath, she looked at the door and permitted them entrance.

A young producer walked in, smiling with a sweaty brow. He was dressed in brown slacks, a white button up shirt that was tucked in and a plain black tie. He closed the door behind him and then bowed to the occupants. "Gomennasai, Fuwa-san. But there has been a slight change to the schedule."

Shouko opened her mouth to speak but was quickly silenced when the singer jumped in. She looked up at him and felt her throat go dry.

"What do you mean? What sort of change?" Sho's tone was more curious than anything else. He capped the bottle and took a few steps towards the nervous producer.

"Well, you see," he fetched a handkerchief from his pocket and dabbed at his brow. "It seems that today is the last day for our chicken, Bo. At least the actress that plays the part. The hosts would like to take a few moments of the show time and give her a proper good-bye."

The manager looked from one man to the other. Her eyes almost doubled in size at the expression that played across Sho's face. _ I knew it. You __are__ planning something! But what could it be?_

Smirking from cheek to cheek, Sho nodded. "So a woman plays Bo's part?" _I fucking knew it,_ Sho thought victoriously. _I was only thinking about doing it today, but if they're going to reveal her and if it is in fact Kyoko, then… This couldn't have been more perfect._

"We were wondering if you would mind to this slight imposition?" The producer watched the singer with mounting anxiety. He had heard that Fuwa Sho had a very short fuse and that went it went off, Hell would even be afraid.

"I'm going to guess that this actress is different than the woman who played that chicken the last time I was here?"

The young man's brows scrunched at the odd question. He briefly glanced to the singer's manager and then back to Sho before continuing, an obvious tint to his cheeks arising. "Actually, I believe it is the same woman. She was kept for her popularity with the p-people."

Plopping back down into his previously vacated spot, the idol kicked his feet up and grinned cunningly to the young man. _This is fucking fantastic. In that case I'm almost positive it will be Kyoko. _"Absolutely not, I don't mind at all. In fact, I think it's a great idea."

Shouko's mouth had dropped. Her brown eyes totally glued to the idiot teen idol.

"Oh! Arigatou gozaimasu, Fuwa-san!" He bowed deeply to them and then exited the room quickly.

Shouko immediately sprung out of her chair and stalked over to him. "What the hell are you planning?" She demanded. He raised his head to hers in the most nonchalant way, almost as if he was bored out of his mind and it made her angrier. "Don't fuck with me, Sho! I'm your manager and I can't have you do anything that would jeopardize your career! We've worked too hard, you've worked too damn hard. So if you're planning some stupid stunt, I need to know about it!" He rolled his eyes. "NOW!"

Sighing with annoyance, Sho stood up and tossed the water bottle into his seat. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he gave her a light squeeze. "Relax, Shouko!" he replied, smiling like the bloody villain he is. "I promise that I'll stick to the plan. No stupid stunts. Okay?" Patting her shoulders, he walked off towards the racks of clothes to prep for the show, leaving his manager feeling extremely worried and thoroughly ticked off.

* * *

**A/N: I'm really, very sorry it's taken me so long to update this story. I've been stupidly busy with work, traveling from one place to another. Also, moving across the country, so that had me on my toes as well. Anyhoo, I hope you guys will take the time to drop me a review. I'll try not to take so long in updating again. Thankfully I'm on vacation now. :-) I have written down your suggestions for future chapters (along with who suggested it if you logged in). If I can add your idea to the story then I'll definitely do it! L8R.**


	17. Chapter 17: Muse

**Thank you all so much for following/favoriting this story! I also want to say thanks for reviewing when you are able! We surpassed 200 reviews. You guys rock. :-D **

* * *

**Chapter 17: Muse**

Ren tapped his fingers impatiently upon the armrest. He sat comfortably in the chair, legs crossed, dark eyes intently staring into that of his superior's. As Lori's lips broke into a grin, the actor's lashes blinked and his teeth met in a painful grind. A slew of vulgar retorts started to plague the young man's mind but he never faltered from the mastery of his professional stoicism. After another moment of intense stare down, Ren's lips curved upwards in a soft smile. "I see," he said simply.

Yashiro, who had been awkwardly sitting in the chair to his charge's right, turned his head deliberately with wide brown eyes and gawked at Ren's calm demeanor. Having worked with him for so long the older man recognized the façade that the actor upheld when he was utterly steaming with rage. Realizing that his jaw had separated some time during this meeting, he quickly closed his lips and swallowed the growing lump in his dry throat. Hearing soft, raspy chuckles, Yashiro then gave his attention to the elder sitting coolly behind the elegant, hand carved desk.

Takarada Lori, known for eccentric theatrics and love of cosplay, leaned back in his exquisitely large leather chair, crossing his arms over his chest. Today's attire of choice was a simple black uniform. Thick golden border was embroidered around the edges of the sleeves. Similar gold bordering came down from the collar, in parallel lines and then parted towards the shoulders and finished by running the length of the jacket. A simple yet beautiful three spiked crest was embroidered at the left and right sides of the collar.

The broad-shouldered president, when seeing that his most prominent star was not going to say anything more on the matter at hand, unfolded his arms and placed his palms on the desk. Pushing into a stance, he walked around towards the front corner of the desk and then lightly sat back along the edge. He looked down at Ren with a smirk so brilliant it was almost blinding. "Is that truly all you have to say about it?" he asked, deep voice dripping with amusement.

Ren met the gaze with equal challenge and then crossed his arms across his chest. "Is there anything else _to_ say?" He spat bitterly.

The cosplayer laughed this time. "Come now, Ren. A man of your caliber shouldn't pout. You can't afford wrinkles in this business." A gleam of fury danced across his black pupils as he angrily shoved into a stance. "Well, well. Looks like I awoke the beast," Lori mocked.

"Is everything a game to you?" Ren asked rudely, feeling the strings of his patience starting to snap.

Lori narrowed his eyes, his smile never leaving his lips. "Careful, son. Don't make the mistake of forgetting with whom you are speaking."

"Hpmh," Ren scoffed as he turned away from the brute. "Is everything a goddamned game to you, _sir?_"

"Why would you pose such a question? How do you know that this decision wasn't made with her best interests at heart?"

The actor stopped in his tracks a good few paces from the president. He spun deftly on his heel, hands tucked into the deep pockets of his grey slacks. This time dark brows met in a portrait of anger. "You know very well that he is the reason that she is damaged. You know of her past, of the effect he has on her. Yet, you'd still allow this farce to commence?" Licking his lips, Ren began to walk back to his second father. "I fail to see how this would benefit her even in the slightest, _sir._"

Pushing off the desk, Lori met Ren halfway closing the vast chasm between them. "Look son, I have been in this business for a very long time. In my experience, both professional and personal, a person cannot truly become the best at what they seek unless they find some semblance of closure." He affectionately placed his hand on the actor's shoulder and gave him a gentle squeeze. "I understand that your feelings for her are preventing you from seeing things from a neutral perspective, but—"

"My feelings for her have absolutely nothing to do with this," Ren interrupted impolitely. Pulling back, he ran his fingers through his hair and allowed the façade of perfection to fall for the time being. "_It's much more than my affections for her,"_ he continued in English. _"I have seen how the pain that he's caused her affects her. She is completely incapable of thinking with a straight head when she's in his presence. I'm merely afraid that this will backfire."_ Sighing with exasperation, he raised his eyes to Lori's. _"I also don't trust that sonofabitch."_

Yashiro watched the interchange with mounting awe. As if watching Ren act so blatantly rude with the head of LME wasn't enough, the perfect English threw him for a total loop. He knew that the actor had the ability to speak the foreign language, but never could he have imagined that it would be so…_natural._ His hands were entwined in his lap, lightly clammy and occasionally squeezing with anxiety. Yashiro's eyes scanned Ren's complexion and body, reading the signs of his concern for Kyoko. _Another side of him that I never expected to see. _The manager smiled kindly. _The __human__ Tsuruga Ren. _

"I cannot blame you for feeling this way, but if she does not confront her past and put it behind her then it shall forever haunt her. It might make things difficult for her further down the road. Kyoko-kun is blossoming into quite the actress, quite the lady. I would hate to see her fall from the top by an unsettled blemish from her past. Think about it, Ren."

Tsking, Ren turned his head from Lori and began pacing the office. "_Yes, logically it makes sense. This probably is very important for her success, but I just cannot shake this horrible feeling, Boss_."

"If something does happen, something along the lines of what you're thinking then you are free to do to Fuwa what you must."

Ren's and Yashiro's heads immediately snapped to the president with large, astounded eyes. The manager's jaw dropped and Ren's heart stopped.

"Sir, you can't possibly be serious!?" Yashiro all but shouted.

However, Takarada Lori paid him no heed. No, his eyes were focused on the only person that truly mattered in this moment. "I will handle the details that come forth in regards to it, so long as it's a justified respect."

Ren slowly walked over to Lori and bore his eyes into the brown orbs of his superior. "_Is this a promise?"_

Offering his hand to the actor, Lori grinned. "_Absolutely_."

Yashiro watched as the devil and his apprentice shook hands, sealing a contract that was surely to bite them all in the ass later. _Hell will break if Fuwa acts a fool. For his sake, I hope he does not._ Dropping his head to his chest the manager heaved a stress induced sigh.

* * *

Fuwa Sho sat back comfortably in the yellow couch, spreading his arms out atop the edges. A gigantic smirk danced across his lips as he looked out at all of the screaming fan girls. His eyes danced from one colorful poster to the next, all sparkly with glittery hearts surrounding his name, some even had lines from his more popular songs. _This is the dream,_ he thought arrogantly. _I wonder if they will still love me this much after the fact._

Ishibashi Yuusei stared out at the myriad groups of girls, hopping up and down on their feet, clad in revealing clothing and screaming as loudly as possible. He could feel a small pressure of a migraine starting to tease his temples, but he kept his cool smile up as he walked along the edge of the stage, waving his hands up. He loved riling them up as much as he could. It created such a strong energy in the studio, always good for getting his adrenaline pumping even when he felt nothing but exhaustion.

After another couple minutes, Fuwa stood up and waved to the fans in an effort to calm them down so they could continue with the interview. Ishibashi Hikaru glanced to the idol and felt a small flutter of envy trickle his veins. He was never one for popularity, or having girls throw themselves mindlessly at him. However, the simple magnetism of this guy was quite astounding. To be sixteen and so successful was truly a grand feat. When Fuwa sat back down, Hikaru beamed at the crowd and then turned his smirking face to the idol. "Always such a show stopper when you're on set, Fuwa-san," he teased chuckling along with teen.

"It really is wonderful to be so appreciated," Sho answered. He turned his face to the crowd and continued. "And by such amazing fans!" Another wave of shrieks echoed through the studio.

Shoko, who had been watching from the sidelines off stage, stood with her arms crossed firmly across her chest. Her black pump clad foot tapped restlessly against the polished wooden floor. As the Ishibashi brothers started interviewing her charge, she tried to focus on his replies. Things were going well as he stuck to the practiced responses. As the interview continued without a hitch, her mind began to wonder. Having worked with the temperamental brat for so long, she could recognize his scheming tendencies like a sixth sense. If only she actually predict the schemes themselves, it would save her so much time and effort. Recognizing that she was digressing from her task, she shook her head, took a deep breath and continued to focus on Fuwa Sho.

"Well, we've had the pleasure of listening to some of your new songs. I must say Fuwa-san that they are even better than your last album! What motivated you to write such elegant lyrics of love?" Shin'ichi asked. His short brown hair was neatly combed back. He entwined his hands and rested them in his khaki slacked lap. He sat in the left corner of the large sofa.

Opening his mouth for the rehearsed words, Sho suddenly froze. A picture reel of Kyoko's face began to dance before him. His eyes widened as his throat began to dry. Her red cheeks when she felt embarrassed. Her angry face after he had pushed her to the limit. The way she tilted her head and smiled cutely. It all flooded him creating a sensory overload, stalling him for the minute.

The three hosts exchanged looks and then awkwardly looked at the audience, who was starting to quiet down. Hikaru, who was sitting in the middle, scooted forward and uttered the singer's name, finally gaining his attention.

Shaking his head, Sho ran his fingers through his hair and then chuckled. He opened his mouth to answer, but instead found himself laughing. He lightly cupped his lips with his palm and drowned in his mirth for another few seconds. When the bug had left him, he cleared his throat and apologized to the Ishibashi brothers and to the audience. "I'm afraid that your question surprised me, is all."

The brothers all smiled and tried to brush off this unexpected and weird behavior. "So," Yuusei continued cocked brow and curious grin in place. "Does that mean that there is, in fact, someone special in your life right now?"

"That is hard question to answer," Sho replied honestly, wholly deviating from the script. "To say that she's in my life would be a lie, but to say that there is no one is not any better."

The trio gawked at the star as if he had been struck by lightning. The entire audience fell stunned to silence as well. Feint whispers could be heard as the world watched Fuwa Sho on the verge of what may be a confession!

Meanwhile, Shoko stood with her balled hands to her sides, her heart racing erratically as she quickly contemplated the consequences of what that moron was about to do. _No, no, no, no! You better not do it, you goddamned baka!_ She recalled that Kyoko was one of Takarada Lori's special LoveMe girls, meaning that she probably was of great importance to the extravagantly influential individual. Not to forget the rumor that she might be in a relationship with Tsuruga Ren. If Sho confessed and she was in fact spoken for, that could create gossip of a lifetime. The industry would positively explode with controversy, an explosion that would blow up in his face and demolish everything that he had worked so hard for. "Don't do it, Sho!" She whispered over and over through gritted teeth as she helplessly watched from the side.

Clearing his throat, Shin'ichi realized that he would have to deviate from the original interview questions as well, after all this was not supposed to happen. Seeing that he had an opportunity to provide the world with a first-time revelation from the singer, he decided to push forth. Standing up, he walked towards the audience with an expression of awe. "My, my! I do believe that Fuwa Sho is blushing!" He teased. "Tell us Fuwa-san, are you saying that you're in love?" He turned and faced the idol.

Hikaru felt a knot tightening in his stomach. His throat felt constricted and his heart raced. _We should stick to the script. We need to stick to the script. _

"I don't know if love is quite the right word, but she is definitely my muse as of late." Standing up, he joined Shin'ichi at the edge of the stage and eyed the females of the audience. "I've never felt such a strong passion for anyone before. Without her, I wouldn't be able to compose the songs for this album."

_You fucking idiot! _Shoko screamed mentally. Scrunching her eyes together she rubbed the bridge of her nose, her migraine blaring with full blast pain.

_Perfect,_ Sho thought maliciously. _I've set the stage. After today, the damned idea of Tsuruga Ren and Kyoko will be wiped out!_

Shin'ichi patted him on the shoulder and beamed from cheek to cheek. "Any chance that we could get you to tell us who she is?"

Matching his cocked brow, Sho chortled. "C'mon now. I've got to keep some suspense. If I tell you her name now, who'll I dedicate my song to today?"

* * *

"Well, we have about an hour," Yashiro said into his phone. "Did you want me to bring you some food?"

"No, I'll grab something on my way," Ren answered distantly. "I'll see you then, Yukihito." With that he cut the line.

Pulling his phone from his ear, he glared at the small device before tucking it into his pants pocket. _I swear that man will get me fired one day,_ he thought bitterly removing the latex glove. The manager walked into a small café not too far from LME and walked up to the counter. He eyed the hanging menu in the back in an attempt to find something that sounded appetizing. However, it was to no avail. Sighing, he ordered double shot latte and then found a table in the corner next to a window. Pulling the planner from his briefcase, he began to make preparations for Ren's trip to Osaka.

"Hey barista, can you please turn the TV up?" One of the patrons shouted. Yashiro pushed his glasses up upon his nose and turned his head towards the television behind the counter. _Bridge Rock,_ he thought. _I bet he went to see that bloody chicken._

"Here is your double latte," a young pretty waitress said as she placed the cup and saucer down in front of Yashiro. He thanked her politely, closed his planner and then faced the television as he picked up the drink. He sipped it carefully so as not to burn himself.

"_All right lovely audience, before we get to Fuwa Sho's performance, we would like to take moment and introduce someone who has been a very special addition to our show. Someone who has always made us cry with laughter. She has been a wonderful asset to the show, but it's time for us to bid farewell to this treasure. Ladies and gentlemen, we would like to introduce the woman behind the feathers of Bo…!"_

The wonderfully hilarious sounds of spurting coffee echoed throughout the small café as the hot liquid came running out from the corners of the manager's mouth and even down from his nostrils. "You've got to be kidding me?!"

* * *

"Good evening, Shoko-san," Ren greeted the Akatoki agent, startling her. "I apologize for frightening you."

Petrified at the sight of him, Shoko could only stare at the actor as if he was a haunting apparition. When he offered her his flashing Gentlemanly Smile, chills began to trail her spine. Shoko bowed lightly apologetically to him and finally reciprocated his smile. "Good evening, Tsuruga-san. It's a surprise seeing you here."

Noticing her discomfort, Ren decided that it must have been because whom she had the unfortunate task of representing. He folded his arms over his chest. "I had some business here, but finished early. With time to kill, I thought I would watch the show." Ren turned his head to the stage and felt his heart come alive with the fires of hate. "I catch it occasionally at home." He turned his face to her and smiled brighter. "I thought it would be interesting to see it live for once."

Shoko nervously glanced to Sho. Her entire career thus far flashed before her, as well as everything that had occurred within the past week or so. "It will definitely be interesting," she said with mounting dread. _Interesting indeed…_

"All right lovely audience…" Hikaru began his introduction attracting their attention.

Ren's eyes narrowed slightly. "I believe they are introducing your charge," the actor said with unintentional coldness.

Clearing her throat, she forced herself to remain professional and polite. Standing up a bit straighter, her fingers dug into her clothed biceps. "Actually, they are bidding farewell to that big bird."

Ren's heart sped up just a pace. _I guess I'll finally get to see who that mystery bird really is._ He chuckled lightly.

"Ladies and gentlemen we would like to introduce the woman behind the feathers of Bo…Miss Kyokoooooooo!"

"_What?!"_ Ren uttered with bewilderment, in English. His hands fell to his sides as his brows met. His soft lips fell apart. He took one step forward and ogled at the awkward teen as she walked onto the stage and bowed deeply to the audience. _"It can't be…"_ The actor found himself unable to draw his eyes away from his beloved. The Ishibashi brothers conducted a small interview of her regarding her time on set, but it all fell to deaf ears. The lights from above made her flushed skin glow. The way she held her hands tightly before her, back straight, smile placed for all eyes to see—all of this was seen by Ren, clear evidence of how nervous she was feeling.

As the actor processed the information, Shoko found that she couldn't take her eyes off of _him._ She found herself almost obsessively observing every twitch, every blink of the eye, every breath that he took; any signs that would give confirmation to his relationship with Kyoko. The longer she watched him, the more confident she became that whatever the relationship between the two, it was one that was special, one that Fuwa Sho should _not_ be toying with. Gulping the uncomfortable lump in her throat, the female manager forced herself to concentrate on her delinquent.

* * *

"Ladies, beautiful, energetic ladies of the audience, I would like to present to you now Fuwa Sho as he performs his latest record breaking single, 'Sinful Seraph!'" Yuusei walked backwards and to the side as the lights all gathered upon one figure.

Sho was clad elegantly in black leather pants and black long jacket with dark blue bordering. The jacket had extravagant, silver crosses for buckles and remained undone showcasing his lean, muscular physique. He tightened his fingers around the microphone and twisted lightly, detaching it from its stand. Taking deliberate long strides, he walked to the stage's end and bowed to his audience. The music of drums and in conjunction with light, almost punk-rock style electric guitar began to fill the studio. Standing back up, he spun on his heels with perfect adroitness and strode over to the lady sitting beside Hikaru on the stool towards the back corner of the stage. She was clad simply in skinny jeans and an off the shoulders crème colored sweater, her hair straightened to a sheen similar to Natsu's style. With his free hand, he flicked his coat back and knelt before her.

The Ishibashi brothers all stared at the star, mouth agape, frozen with shock at was occurring on their stage. The shrieking audience had all but quieted down to a whisper as their eyes doubled in size. Almost everyone was on their tippy toes, desperate for a look at a possible celebrity love story in bloom.

Kyoko's large golden eyes focused on her best friend's brown gaze as her mouth fell open. "Sho…" she whispered. Braving a quick glance to the audience, she ground her teeth and mouthed to him anxiously, "What are you doing?"

He reached out with his free hand and slid his long, strong fingers beneath her silken smaller ones. Lifting her hand, he brought it to his lips and kissed it gently. "Must be fate," he whispered to her. Sho brought the mic to his mouth and spoke. "You are the passion that fuels my music. _You_ are my beloved muse." Standing back up, Sho drew her from the stool and led her stunned form to the performing area of the stage. Pulling her beside him, he looked deeply into her eyes and offered her his most charming smile, a smile that had once made her weak at the knees, making her melt for him. "I dedicate this song to you, Kyoko, my love." Tightening his fingers around her hand, Sho then glanced to the audience momentarily as he began his song, rarely taking his eyes from her.

* * *

**A/N: I apologize if I completely butchered the show aspect of this chapter. I wasn't too familiar with the Ishibashi brothers, so I kind of winged it. The chapter probably had more OOC elements than you guys may have liked, but I have been wanting to do this since I started the story. Anyway, if you can please drop me a review and I'll get started on the next chapter! L8R friends!**


	18. Chapter 18: Retch

**Chapter 18: Retch**

Yashiro sat at the edge of his seat in the café, hands tightly holding onto the metal armrests of the chair. His jaw had practically fallen to the ground as he stared at the unfolding scene upon the corner television. Sweat began to kiss his brow and the back of his neck as flashes of a murderous Tsuruga Ren began to glide across his eyes. _Oh blast it all,_ he cursed mentally.

Fuwa Sho had finished that another verse of his song and smoothly fell to one knee before utterly stunned Kyoko. He brought her hand, one that he had held onto for the entirety of the performance, and gently brushed his lips across her knuckles. A gargantuan grin was pasted across his almost flawless kei face, making the manager feel literally ill to his stomach.

As he continued to gawk at what was to become the gossip storm of the industry, Yashiro suddenly remembered that interchange between the President and Ren from just half an hour ago. His eyes widened as his stomach dropped. "Oh no," he mumbled. Quickly pushing into a stance, he fetched his wallet from his back pocket and flipped it open, almost fumbling the thing to the floor. Grabbing a few bills he tossed them onto the table and practically ran from the café as fast he could.

* * *

Lori's initial shock began to transition into amusement as he contemplated the current state of mind that Ren must have been experiencing. Leaning back into the leather chair, he gently tapped his fingertips upon the armrest. "Well, well, well. If things weren't interesting before, they sure as hell will be now." Unable to contain himself he chuckled which quickly turned to laughter the more he thought about it.

Meanwhile, an utterly stoic Sebastian stood before the desk with his arms at his side, ogling at the elder as if his head had disappeared. He slowly turned his face towards the television and found his heart speeding up a tad bit. The assistant had grown to admire and respect the young Miss Kyoko very much, and as such he had also come to understand her to an extent. Concentrating on her face, Sebastian realized that the actress had not reacted merely because the shock had not dissipated. Remembering how rash and infuriated she gets around Fuwa, he figured it was only a matter of time before the explosion follows. Sighing quietly, he turned to his superior and spoke. "Sir, aren't you at all concerned about the fallout that shall stem from something of this caliber?"

Flicking a tear from the corner of his eye, Lori spun in his chair towards Sebastian and smiled. "The publicity will be good for her career, Sebastian-kun. At least now she will be in the spotlight at full force." Even as he spoke calmly to the aide, his mind was already at work putting the pieces for cleanup and possible manipulation together. "Besides, the intensity of this storm truly relies completely on _her_ reaction, don't you agree?"

Folding his arms across his Arabian drab, Sebastian's stoic demeanor shifted as he glared at Lori as one would an inferior being. "Have you already forgotten that you gave permission to Tsuruga-san to destroy Fuwa for his indiscretions? Do you honestly believe that he won't react irrationally to this…surprise, given his distaste for the idol?" When the president laughed a bit more, Sebastian narrowed his eyes, feeling as if he missed the joke somewhere. "Sir?"

Placing his palms upon the table, Lori stood and then entwined his hands behind his back. He walked around the desk so he could pace methodically to his thinking, the grin never leaving his complexion. "I know damn well what I said to Ren. I won't deny that I am curious as to what he may be thinking, given his propensity to jealousy where Kyoko-kun is concerned. But Sebastian-kun, his reaction in this particular situation is irrelevant, to say the least." Halting, he spun on his heel and raised his head to the aide. "Tell me, even if he is enraged what can he truly do here?"

Sebastian pondered the question and felt realization sinking into his mind. Choosing to stay silent, he met the elder's eyes and nodded once for him to continue.

"The situation that has arisen with Fuwa-kun is between Fuwa-kun and Kyoko. There is no room for Ren in this scene. Like I said earlier, the consequence that results from this lies strictly in her hands. Ren's feelings at the moment, and I say this with no hostility, be damned."

Nodding with recognition of Lori's line of thinking as well as the underlying meaning behind his words, the assistant nodded. Dropping his arms to his sides, he took a few steps towards Takarada-san before speaking in a calmer tone. "In that case, what do you expect shall happen, sir?"

Looking to the TV, Lori smiled handsomely, from one cheek to the next. "With this one, I never really know what to expect."

* * *

Seeing movement from the corner of her eyes, Shoko turned her head towards him and felt her lips part. It didn't take a genius to guess the intentions of the fuming celebrity before her. She could feel her throat running dry and her hands becoming lightly damp with nervous sweat. As he took another step forward, she instinctively reacted and reached out as quickly as she could.

Feeling her strong fingers tighten around his wrist, Ren looked over his shoulder at her restraint and then moved his eyes to her face, the full force of rage blazing in that one stare. Teeth pushed against teeth as he opened his mouth to question her audacity.

"Don't!" She said a bit loudly, reading him like an open children's book. Her fingers tightened a bit more, holding on as securely as was possible. Shoko's brown eyes momentarily flicked to their contact and suddenly she realized that her grasp might very well be child's play for someone like Tsuruga Ren. She shivered but refused to falter.

"Excuse me?" Ren said bitterly. Regardless of his bitter tone and the fire in his gaze, his face was as pristine as ever.

"Don't do it, Tsuruga-san!" Shoko pleaded.

"Release my hand," he said simply, but with a thundering authority that made her shiver again. "Now."

"No, I will not." Shoko snapped in turn, matching his verbal power with her own. "I will not allow you to—"

"Allow me to what?" Ren interrupted rudely. He turned to face her, taking a step in her direction. "What _won't_ you allow me to do? As far as I'm concerned, Shoko-san, you're incapable of making that decision."

Her heart twisted at the meaning behind those words. Taking a deep breath, she bore her brown eyes into his and stood up a bit straighter. "Tsuruga-san, think about what you're doing for a moment," she pushed past the insult and tried with great effort to maintain her professionalism. "What do you expect to accomplish by going out there right now?"

"I expect to accomplish what you're too negligent in doing yourself," he replied almost instantly. Ren began to twist his wrist in her grasp and felt a small bit of satisfaction when he saw her flinch. "Maybe if you taught him a bit of professional courtesy we wouldn't be in this situation, Shoko-san. Now, release me."

"No!" Shoko said, almost shouting. Quickly looking around to ensure that she hadn't attracted the attentions of anyone around them, she cleared her throat and continued. "Look," she dropped her voice so it was slightly above a whisper. "I understand your position right now. But if you go out there then the whole world will know about your relationship with her. Is that what you want?" The shock in his stare was a welcome relief for the young manager, as well as a confirmation for the rumor expressed by Mimori. "Besides, your appearance will not only affect your reputation, but it will greatly impact Kyoko-san's as well. Given the whole situation it will be a very negative impact to boot." Feeling him relax against her grip, she took another deep breath and very slowly uncurled her fingers. Looking down, instant relief helped calm her erratic heart as the hand fell to his side.

Ren took one step closer to her as his mind ran laps. Narrowing his black eyes, he decided to make a leap of faith, hoping it wouldn't bite him in the ass later. Folding his arms across his chest, he looked down at her and spoke in lethally calm yet soft voice. "Kyoko-kun is an integral member of LME. She also happens to be a close colleague of mine. Whatever you think you know about us, you don't. And whatever happens from this little farce that your charge has created will be entirely on him, as well as you seeing as how you lack the ability to actually _manage_ him properly. If her reputation is at all stained by this then you better be prepared to take responsibility."

A myriad of emotions began to filter through to the young woman. Shock. Rage. Guilt. More rage. How dare he question her abilities as a professional manager? True that Fuwa Sho made it almost impossible to do the job with ease, but nonetheless she had always prided herself on her talents. Just because he was the most valuable member of the industry, at the moment, did not give him the right to judge her based on that bastard Sho's behavior. Her hands fell to her sides in balled fists of fury, but before her lips could utter a single word in defense, Ren had stormed off.

* * *

_What the hell are you doing?!_ Every inch of her mind screamed and shouted furiously at Fuwa Sho. Kyoko could feel her heart beating unfathomably fast. Moisture lapped at her forehead and around her neck. Her lungs felt restrained and her eyes had doubled in size. She glanced down at their securely fastened hands and felt her stomach churn. _Just what the hell are you up to now, Shotaro?_

Lashes flickered as she raised her head to Sho. The lighting had brought out the best in him. Even as sweat began to show upon his face, he practically glowed as he sang so mesmerizingly to the crowd. He turned his face to her as if sensing her gaze and grinned. Kyoko felt her throat constrict as she realized that he really was singing to _her_, not just the audience. Slowly, she turned her face towards the hundred or so people, mostly girls. Her beating heart almost stopped completely as a sense of vertigo began to simmer deep inside of her. _All of these people, they're the same people that see me as Bo. I've always been able to do stand before them without any worries, but today…_

Her golden orbs took in as many of the individuals as she could. It was quite obvious that there were many young ladies in the audience that had hated her for what was happening. Loyal, extreme fans of Fuwa Sho who had dreamt of being the lady on stage, the lady that he serenaded with such tenderness._ They're all so beautiful and… more to his liking than I ever was…_ Kyoko began to sink back into the memories of his disgust for her—her lack or beauty and sex appeal—and it made her feel positively sick.

Feeling him tug her hand, she faced him again and tried to swallow, but her stomach protested immensely. Closing her lips tightly, she prayed and hoped that this would be over soon. Focusing back to reality, Kyoko looked at him as if noticing him for the first time. Brows scrunched lightly and her eyes darted to his moving mouth, which managed to hold on to that goddamned charming grin he had used to get ladies to fall in love with him. That same ugly smile that she had lived for in what felt like eons ago. Sho gently pulled her a bit closer to him and her heart stammered once more, pit of her insides cascading around uncomfortably.

The longer she stared at him, the more of his deceitful tendencies rang in her mind. As quickly as it had disappeared, it all came back to her. Kyoko could feel her body getting hot and her brain screaming for vengeance. A flurry of grudges began to circle them, eyes glowing red with murderous intent. _You've always wanted to destroy him,_ she thought maliciously. _What could be more perfect timing than right now? Reject him! Right here before the entire world to see, just make him feel as worthless and despicable as he made you feel! Give him a taste of total humiliation!_ Rounds of evil laughter echoed around Kyoko, feeding her grudges, but then…

Sho could see, he could read the ire in her expression, and it gave him a sense of satisfaction to know that he still had the power to stir such a reaction from him. If she still feels hatred for him, then that meant that she still _felt_ for him and he hadn't escaped her mind entirely. _Hmph, I will always own her mind and soul. You should learn your place and leave us alone, you platform wearing bastard._ As he finished his song, he dropped his mic-arm and then pulled Kyoko closer to him, sneer spreading across his face like wildfire. _With this kiss, I deem you __mine!_

Sho's lips began to move in closer to her, a feat not gone unnoticed by the teen actress. Glancing around she recognized his filthy intentions and it made her angrier. Kyoko began to lean back slowly in an effort to slow the inevitable. Seeing his lids close halfway as he eyes fell to her mouth, Kyoko suddenly recalled Valentine's Day. A framed image of his mouth assaulting hers hovered across her vision. His lips on her. His tongue invading her mouth like a slimy chocolate covered worm… _Oh god… _"Bluuuaaaahh…"

Her free hand managed to shove him back just enough as she hunched forward and vomited all over his shiny shoes.

"What the fu—" Sho took a few steps back and looked down at Kyoko with mounting revulsion. His eyes grew wide with disbelief as she wrapped her arms around her stomach and continued to empty her stomach on the stage. "This is fucking unbelievable," he cursed loud enough for the majority of the audience to hear him without the microphone. Placing his hands on his hips, he shook his head as his veins boiled with frustration.

Hikaru made it to Kyoko's side first and helped her off stage as quickly as possible, while the other two Ishibashi brothers finished up the segment.

* * *

Kyoko grabbed a few sheets of Puffs from the bathroom and patted her mouth to dry off the water. She took a few slow breathes and then stepped out into her dressing room. Hikaru was sitting on the couch, impatiently waiting for her. He immediately stood up and walked towards hers as she made her appearance. Kyoko looked up and forced a crooked smile. "Hikaru-san, thank you," she said quietly.

He reached out to touch her shoulder, but then thought better of it and quickly retracted the gesture. "Kyoko-chan, are you all right?" His eyes were masked in concern and compassion for the lovely young actress, even if she looked pale and ill for the moment. His heart felt twisted during Fuwa's performance, the fear of her reciprocating his affectionate motion lingering in his mind. Even though he was almost convinced that puking after a confession is a rejection, he honestly had no idea if it was just wishful thinking on his part. "Can I get you anything?"

Kyoko placed her hands on her chest and forced herself to take a few more calming breathes. This time when she smiled at him, it didn't look nearly as creepy. "Thank you Hikaru-san, but I think I'll be okay." Closing her eyes, she dropped her head to her chest and felt her chest muscles ache in protest. After being ushered off stage, Kyoko had run to the bathroom and puked quite a bit more before her body finally stopped. In a way, she was disappointed, saddened even, that she couldn't give that asshole the humiliation that he so rightly deserved, but in another light, it may be a good thing. If she had acted rashly who knows the effect it would have on her career, one that she had worked so hard to build. Raising her head, she bowed to her now-former colleague and thanked him again. "I really appreciate your help."

Hikaru smiled affectionately at the teen and gently placed his hands upon her shoulders making her rise. "I'm just glad that you're okay, Kyoko-chan. I wasn't expecting that sort of reaction from you," he jested. They both shared a chuckle, which allowed him to relax a bit. "Must be nice, being confessed to in such a way," he muttered quietly.

Kyoko groaned, "Yeah right." Shaking her head, she suddenly shivered at the thought of it. "Nice if you're one of those stupid girls who doesn't see him for the beast he is," she continued ranting through gritted teeth. Stopping as if noticing the Ishibashi's presence for the first time, Kyoko looked sheepish. "I'm sorry," her cheeks were flushed. Taking note of the questioning look he gave her, Kyoko quickly bowed her thanks once again and then excused herself from his presence.

Sighing with relief once she was out of his vicinity, the actress decided to take a short stroll through the studio. This was a very important chapter of her acting career that she needed to close. She wanted to make as many memories of this atmosphere as she could before she moved forward. As she slowly walked around the dim place taking in minor details and whatnot, she found that she was fast approaching the area where she had given countless comfort, even if unbeknownst to her, to Ren. Her feet then completely halted in their steps as the nauseating lump returned to her throat.

"Oh no… Ren," she whispered. _He's going to see this episode and then he'll know for a fact that I was Bo…_Her heart felt heavy as her fears of his wrath began to waltz across her brain.

"_How dare you deceive me like that? I cannot believe that you're the chicken!" Ren shouted to her face. "I can't trust you ever again. I feel like a total idiot for falling for a girl like you! From this day forth, I hate you!"_

The imagined dialogue made her cringe, the last three words echoing to a fade in her ears. Her shoulders slumped as she sighed quietly. Kyoko knew that she would eventually have to tell Ren that she was Bo, but never could she have imagined that he'd find out like this. _All I can do is hope that he doesn't see it until I get to him first…_

"Are you going to stand there and pout all night?" Ren's nonchalant voice wafted towards her ears.

Her head popped up and her eyes practically doubled in size. "R-Ren?" she stammered. There he sat in his usual spot, hands tucked into pockets, legs outstretched and crossed before him. He lifted his bowed head and smiled. The teen instantly froze from the intensity of the Gentlemanly Smile, feeling any ounce of willpower that she had being exorcised before him.

Flawlessly pushing into a stance, he strode over to her taking his time, widening that smile. As he approached her he saw the high intensity color that painted her complexion and found his angry aura softening a bit. Taking that last step between them, Ren opened his mouth for a chiding remark but stopped after noticing that despite the blush she looked ghostly. _Am I truly that frightening to her?_ He exhaled, feeling guilt.

Kyoko closed her eyes and dropped her head in an effort to prepare for the breakup that was surely to come. However, she was thoroughly surprised when his warm fingertips lifted her head up. His eyes were tender and filled concern rather than the fury that she was expecting. "Ren, I…" unsure of what to say, she fell silent and awkward. The longer she stared at him, the more Kyoko began to identify the nagging feelings inside of her chest. She didn't want to hear his rejection. She didn't want to stand there and listen to him tell her of how disappointed he was, of how much he now hated her. All rational thinking became plagued by insecurity and doubt she stepped back putting distance between them. "I'm sorry," she mumbled as her eyes burned and her throat ached.

Dark eyes shifted from tender care to instant alarm as he saw her defensive walls starting to rise. Ren's outstretched hand hung in the air for a moment as he tried to grasp what was happening. "Kyoko?" he said almost quizzically. She continued to back away and his heart began to thrum faster. The desire to flee from disaster was mapping its way across her face and Ren felt stranded for words. "Kyoko, listen, I'm not—"

"I'm sorry Ren," Kyoko uttered quietly. The rebellious tears behind her large eyes fought for freedom and began to roll down her porcelain cheeks. "I never meant to…" Her voice cracked as her emotions and dreads overwhelmed her. "I… I need to go." Before he had time to react, Kyoko spun about and ran away from him, as fast as her feet could carry her.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry for being so late. I have no excuses. I was just being a lazy ass slacker. :( I'm sorry friends. Also, I've received a few PMs asking about the lemon. For those of you wondering, YES there will be a full blown juicy lemon (and hopefully more than one, 'cause where's the fun if there's only one?), and VERY SOON, I'm talking like next chapter or the one after at the absolute latest! Thank you for being patient with me as I write this thing. I truly appreciate all of the support. L8R.**


	19. Chapter 19: Growing

**Chapter 19: Growing**

A proud grin began to spread across her scarlet lips. Her tight fingers relaxed against the cell phone as she listened to Kyoko's interpretation of the advice given to her. Naturally Kanae nodded to her best friend's understanding, feeling warmth within her chest, almost like a parent after their child receives a first A on a report card.

"I really don't think I would have been able to figure all of this out without you, Moko-san." Kyoko added with compassionate sincerity. "Thank you."

"Mo, you're getting all mushy," she snapped all the while wearing a lightly flushed complexion. "Do you think you're calm enough to handle this like an adult now?" LoveMe Number Two continued onward before the teen had a chance to get even gushier.

Kyoko nodded. "Yes!" She answered with excitement. "I will face the beast and accept whatever punishment he deems necessary!" She raised her fist with total determination.

Kanae sighed. _This girl is such a moron. Although she may not be too far off about him being a beast, especially where she is concerned. _"Well, good luck and try not to get murdered." After saying her goodbyes, she placed her phone in her lap and gently rubbed her temples.

"That sounded rather intense," Kai said as he came around from behind the black corduroy couch holding two glasses of merlot. He handed her the first glass and then sad down comfortably beside her. Draping his free arm behind her along the couch's edge, he cocked a brow at the smirk she gave him. "Dare I ask?"

Kanae snorted. "With her it's best not to." Taking a sip of the wine, she felt her mouth fill with warmth and flavors of spiced berries—cloves and star anise, with hints of blackberry and chocolate. As she swallowed she moaned quietly at the wonderfully smooth finish. "This is delicious."

Kai chuckled. Leaning forward he placed his glass on the wooden coffee table and then gave his date his full attention. "I'm glad that you like it."

Turning her head to him, she leaned forward and gave him a sweet peck on the lips. "Thank you for tolerating that interruption. She normally only calls during times like these if she's having a crisis."

His long fingers gently caressed a few escaped strands from her face. "I really don't mind. It's nice to see a friendship like yours. Believe it or not, it's a bit rare in this industry. I just hope all is okay with her."

After taking another sip, Kanae also placed her glass beside Kai's and then turned her body to face him entirely. Slipping her hands around his neck, she pulled him closer and smiled. "She'll be fine. She's finally growing up." When he wrapped his arms tightly around her she kissed him passionately.

* * *

"Goddamn it all!" Sho shouted. Everything upon his desk when flying in a stormy mess that landed across the hardwood floors. Pushing out of the chair, he walked around the desk and began to pace furiously. Raking his blond locks back, he closed his eyes and envisioned the catastrophe that ensued on Kimagure Rock.

_If it was any other goddamned woman they would have feinted from such a romantic gesture._ He thought infuriatedly._ But no! That moronically, plain and boring woman just had to fuck it all up! _"Dammit she pisses me off!" He yelled through gritted teeth.

After another ten minutes of pacing and regretful reminiscing, he stormed to the large bed and plopped down upon his back. Sho slipped his entwined hands behind his head like a pillow and stared at the ceiling. "There is no way that that platform wearing asshole would ever date someone as disgusting as Kyoko," he mumbled thinking about her vomiting all over the stage, particularly his shiny shoes. Rolling over to his side, Sho ground his teeth together until his jaw began to ache. "Why does she drive me so fucking crazy?" He whispered in a calmer tone.

His lids blanketed his tired eyes lulling him into sleep. Long lost memories of their childhood together began to waft across the black void. Her adorable smiles and eagerness to make him happy. The way she followed him around always ready and willing to do anything so long as they were together. Or worse… The way she would cry in the middle of the night all alone and his helplessness at alleviating her pain. Sho never knew how to comfort her. His body would just freeze and all of the words of support that he thought of refused to leave the confines of his throat. All he could was watch her, stare at her in a sort of amazement that a parent could cause such pain to such a small child.

Slowly he opened his eyes and felt a very heavy burden on his heart. "Damn you, Kyoko…" he whispered almost inaudibly. "Damn you for occupying my mind." Rolling onto his stomach, he buried his face into his pillow and sighed. "Damn you for leaving."

His sense of guilt was starting to get slightly overwhelming, as it usually did when inspiration eluded him. Just as he pushed off the bed, he felt his phone vibrate against his thigh. Fetching it with mounting irritation for being disturbed, Sho sat back down and read the message. His brown eyes widened.

**Don't be so naïve as to think there's nothing there.**

Below the text was a candid picture of Tsuruga Ren's fingers caressing Kyoko's chin. The look in his eyes, even from such a half-assed phone picture blatantly illustrated his affection for her. And Kyoko? Her bride-like blushing cheeks as she looked up at him with wide eyes. _This was taken at the studio… _Sho found fresh jolts of pain in his jaw as his teeth began to quarrel once again. Scrolling further down, he saw the subtext and felt his blood boil.

**I suppose she no longer belongs to you, Fuwa. She only belongs to Tsuruga Ren. Pity.**

"NO!" He screamed as he threw the device clear across the room. It slammed into the wall and fell to the floor in pieces. Raking his hair back with both hands, he just tugged at the ends of his hair in total frustration and disbelief. "I refuse to lose to him! I won't fucking lose her _to him! She can only be mine!"_

* * *

_BING!_ As the metal doors split open, Ren stepped out into the long hallway and headed towards his apartment. He rubbed his forehead and realized that it was being quite a nuisance. He briefly closed his eyes and then tried rubbing his temple to alleviate the pain. In the end, it had turned out to be quite a long evening. After Kyoko ran out on him, he spent the remainder of his fifteen free minutes trying to get in contact with her. He must have called her a dozen times only to receive voicemail in the end. The interview he was scheduled to do ended a bit poorly as well, as he came off being a cold monster rather than the cool Tsuruga that the world knows.

As he approached the door, he reached into his pockets and grabbed his keys. _The country's number one actor brought down by a teenage girl who couldn't possibly weight more than 50 kg._ The notion made him chuckle as it sounded quite absurd. He unlocked the door and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. He walked straight into the kitchen and reached for the top shelf of his liquor cabinet. _Oh Kyoko, what are you doing to me?_

He poured himself a double in a crystal glass and walked towards his bedroom, all the while rubbing his temple in another failed attempt at relief. Changing from his work clothes, he slipped into black silk pajama pants. Ren walked to his side of the bed, sat down and then opened the top drawer of his nightstand. Unable to find the medicine he was searching for, he sighed as he pulled himself up and stalked towards the kitchen. He was passing the living room when he caught sight of auburn hair draped upon the armrest of his couch.

He froze.

_Couldn't be, could it?_

Convinced that he was starting to hallucinate, he reached up and gently rubbed his eyes, which worsened the ache in his head. He looked at the couch once again. The auburn blotch had not disappeared. Quietly Ren walked around to the couch. His lips parted and his eyes grew. Kneeling before her, he admired Kyoko as she slumbered away.

Her face looked serene as her bright hair messily draped her complexion. Pink lips were pressed together, small hands tucked beneath her chin. She was curled in a loose fetal position, still wearing her LoveMe pink uniform from Hell, only the top half was unzipped and tied around her waist. The white tank top clung to her thin form as it rose and fell with even breaths.

Unable to resist, Ren kindly brushed the forest of tresses from her face to the side and cupped her cheek with his palm. Bringing his head closer to hers, he gently kissed her forehead and smiled with relief for the first time all evening.

"Thank god you're okay," he whispered more to himself than to her.

Kyoko, feeling wonderful warmth upon her face, shifted in her sleep, slowly fluttering her eyes open. Ren saw the sleepy expression almost immediately transform into surprise. He reluctantly pulled his hand from her and watched as she slid off the couch to match him on the floor. The effort to stifle a chuckle was far more difficult than it should have been.

Sitting with perfect, elegant posture, Kyoko looked straight into his eyes and began her rant. "Ren, I'm so sorry for barging into your apartment without your permission and I'm also sorry for falling asleep on your couch like some lazy idiot and I'm sorry for running away earlier and not telling you that I was Bo and then there was that show with that _idiot Shotaro_—"

She was abruptly silence when he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a kiss. His fingers sunk into her hair and delicately stroked downwards to her neck, making her shiver against him. When they parted, her eyes remained closed but her face was extraordinarily red.

"You talk too much," Ren whispered. When she opened her eyes, he smiled handsomely.

Without opening her eyes, she pushed her fingers into his bare skin and spoke softly. "Y-you're not angry with me?" When he didn't respond, she popped one eye open and dared a glance. Like the reflection upon a beautiful glass, his eyes shone with nothing more than his affections for her. With both eyes open, the teen used his arms as leverage to pull herself into a more sitting position. Moisture burned at her orbs as she tried to find a way to voice the words swimming amidst her busy mind. "I should have told you that I was Bo." Her voice was low, tone simple.

The many conversations that he had had with the bloody chicken quickly pirouetted across his vision and the actor couldn't help but smile with disbelief. "How is that you were the damned chicken and you still didn't know?" Seeing a flicker her eyes, he chuckled. When she realized that he was teasing her, she pouted and he had to stifle his laughter. "I practically said everything that needed to be said and you still couldn't figure it out."

Kyoko was at a complete loss at how to react to this… this… good humor? Kindness? She opened her mouth to snap at him as embarrassment started to tug at her strings, but instead she folded her hands across her chest and continued to glare at him. "You can't really blame me here, Ren. I mean, you're Tsuruga Ren. The country's most eligible bachelor, not to mention the industry's number one actor. How was I supposed to know that you'd fall for someone… well, someone like me?"

The comicality of the situation had instantly disappeared. His head turned to her and his heart tightened in its cavity. The sheen of total insecurity and sadness that he had seen in her eyes many times before had returned. Her folded arms loosened and then fell into her lap. Her head fell to her chest and she stared at her twiddling fingers. A combination of feelings and thoughts started to twist itself into him—guilt for bringing these emotions up, anger at the man who did this to her, but most of all, a deep sense of helplessness for never being able to show her how wrong she was.

"You're this amazing person," she continued, not meeting his gaze. "You are kind and so hard working. You have this remarkable talent that those around you are left staring in the wake of your work." Kyoko looked up, tears glistening in large eyes. "You're so handsome… and I'm a plain, boring, simple girl with nothing special to offer you. The simple idea of us as a couple never crossed my mind because it always felt so out of reach, Ren. I—"

His hand swiftly covered her lips. "I told you, didn't I? That you talk too much." Feeling her close her mouth, he slowly slid his fingers from her face into her silken hair and then moved towards her. Touching his head to hers, Ren spoke in the sincerest tone of voice that he could offer her. "You're broken," he stated.

Kyoko's heart stalled momentarily at those words. Feeling confused, she braved her eyes to his, remaining silent.

"He's broken you and I wish I knew how to make you whole again, to make you see how wrong you both are. You see yourself as plain and boring, a person who could never amount to anything because _he_ said those words to you. Am I wrong?"

She tried to look away in shame, but found she could not. Ren had firmly cupped her face with his cool palms and refused to let her run this time. "He says you're plain, but he's never taken the time to look into your mesmerizing eyes. Eyes that I could drown myself in. Eyes that are always so full of life, whether joyous or wrathful, that I can just forget myself when I look into them." Ren glanced to her mouth. "He's never bothered to make you smile, so he doesn't know how radiant you look when you do. It's uncommon yet whenever she does come out, it's warm and serene. He doesn't know of the gentle curves of your face, or the satin caress of this hair the way I do, Kyoko. He says your boring because he's never heard you laugh so melodiously, or seen how animated you can be when your surrounded by your dearest Moko-san." Her cheeks blazoned with color, making him smile handsomely. "You're naïve if you believe you're simple. You, my love, are just as complex and chaotic as I am. You don't hide from it the way I do and to be honest I admire you for that."

"How… How could you be so sure that I am—"

"Because," Ren interrupted, bringing their mouths closer. "I have watched you and loved you for so very long, Kyoko. I know you just as you know me. I think that it's about time you stopped listening to the words of a half-assed musician and start believing the man whose peace of mind you've stolen, no?"

Ren kissed Kyoko.

There was nothing extravagant about it. It was a simple, tender kiss. It warm and inviting, yet passionate and sincere.

It was in that one moment that Kyoko suddenly knew. She knew that her fears had been without merit. LoveMe Number One, with that single kiss, came to accept that she had truly fallen head over heels, madly in love with Tsuruga Ren. Try as she might, she just couldn't deny it any longer.

When the two finally parted for sustenance of air, Kyoko looked deeply into his dark eyes and smiled happily. "I love you, Ren. I… I don't ever want to lose you. I don't know what I would do if that ever happened."

"I'll never allow you to find out," he whispered against her lips. "Now that you're mine I have no intention of ever letting you escape," he added with a soft chuckle. After another sweet peck, he broke from his beloved and stood. Offering her his hand, he helped her to her feet and pulled her into a tight hug. The actor breathed deeply inhaling the intoxicating scent of her floral fragrance.

Kyoko gently pushed against him so she could look at his face. "I really am sorry for barging in like this."

"How did you get in anyway?" Ren asked, leading her into the kitchen. The headache may have disappeared but his throat was dry and parched.

"The president."

Ren was reaching for the refrigerator when he heard her response. Stopping in place, he looked at her with narrowed scrutinizing eyes. "Pardon?"

Kyoko bloomed rosy red. "Well… you see… I had a certain LoveMe assignment I was supposed to do tonight, but… After the way things ended at the studio, I explained to the president that I had to come see you. He allowed me to push my assignment to tomorrow after our filming and then tossed me the keys to your apartment." Kyoko stepped up to her beau and fetched two bottles of water for the both of them, seeing that he was now too preoccupied to do so. "You two must be quite close if you trust him with your house keys."

Taking the bottle, Ren untwisted the cap and took a small sip. _That fucking plotter. I should kill him._ After drinking the cold liquid he nodded to Kyoko and asked for the key. She pulled it from her pocket and handed it over. Ren admired it for a second, still feeling at awe that he was able to get it. _Although at this point, I really shouldn't be surprised, _he thought bitterly. Ren gave the key back to Kyoko. "You keep it."

"But it's the president's! I couldn't possibly do that!"

"Technically, it's mine," he snapped a bit too harshly. "I want you to consider this just as much your home as it is mine. I don't want you to think that you have to ask permission to come over. With this," he nodded to the small piece of metal, "you can just come and go as you like." _Or just come over and never leave,_ he added mentally.

Kyoko leaned up on her tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you." She tried to pull back, but the teen instantly recognized the Emperor's eyes and felt her heart swoon. He put the bottle on the counter behind her and then pulled her against him as his mouth assaulted her. This time his kiss was filled with his desire for her. Kyoko parted her lips and felt a shiver tease her spine as his tongue delve deeply inside of her. Her body was ceding to the invitation as her hands snaked around his neck.

Ren pushed her back against the counter. Grabbing her hips he pulled their bodies together, desperately wishing that they were naked already. He was about to lift her up onto the counter when he recognized that he was losing control. Reluctantly, he broke the kiss and took a step back.

Both individuals were short on air. Ren licked his lips and took deep, quiet breathes to calm his speeding heart and racing adrenaline. Mentally he kicked himself for almost doing something very regrettable. "Why don't you get your things together while I put on a shirt? I'll take you home." He started to make leave, when he felt her smaller, clammy palm grab his wrist. Halting he looked over his shoulder at her. "Yes?"

Kyoko had thought about this for quite a while now. In fact, her heart was racing so fast that she felt it would explode from her chest and jump out his window. As she stood there, holding him and feeling wholly vulnerable, she thought about it some more. She knew her body wanted it, gosh did it ever. Her mind had even weighed it out logically. The only restraint was her heart… No… It couldn't be her heart because in all honesty she no longer had ownership of it. Even that belonged entirely to Ren. Slowly, Kyoko raised her bowed head and looked at his curious eyes. Her face, her skin felt as if it was on fire. Heat emanated from all corners of her complexion. Ruddy red cheeks that were most definitely spreading to her neck and ears.

"Kyoko?" Ren uttered her name and her heart skipped. She flinched afraid that it was making its escape. Ren noticed every bit of it and started to have his own frightening self-destructive thoughts. He turned back to her and brushed his thumb lightly over her scarlet cheek. "Kyoko, what is it?"

Fear.

It was fear that held her back. Not her body. Not her mind. Not even her heart. It was the intangible emotion that had eaten at her since she realized that she had feelings for this human before her. Fear. And fear tasted horrible. It made you shaky, sweaty, and even nauseous. It held you back from… well, living. The time had come: would she face her fear and ride the storm through it, or would she cower behind security curtains forever?

Kyoko looked into Ren's eyes and practically melted. The obvious solution dawned upon her like the sunrise on a bleak horizon. Grabbing his wrist, she held his hand to her face and took one meek step towards him, towards the Emperor. Her free hand moved up his perfect, bare chest to perch on his shoulder. Swallowing away the nagging fear, she braced herself and then leaned up for a kiss.

Knowing what she wanted, Ren met her halfway and felt total confusion filling him to the brim. Being as experienced as he was, one did not simply forget the type of look she gave him. Her intentions were as clear as day to him, or were they? He was so thoroughly emotionally frakked by this young woman that he was convinced that his own desires were making him hallucinate.

But then… they kissed.

She kissed him in such a way, that he knew.

He wasn't imagining it.

Their lips separated, but hovered close. Hesitantly heavy lids lifted and his eyes drowned in the depth of the gaze she gave him. "Kyoko…" he whispered, his voice hoarse. At that moment he felt like an adolescent again, experiencing his firsts all over again.

"Let me stay," she whispered in turn, brushing her lips upon his. "Let me stay with you tonight, Ren."

Subconsciously his hand had slid to her waist, fingers curling into the thin material of her tank top. Ren fought the urge to kiss her again, afraid that it would blow whatever little restraint he had straight out of the water. "Are you sure you want to stay?" Slightly above a whisper this time, still hoarse and maybe even shaky. "I might not be able to stop myself, Kyoko." He could feel her nails in his shoulder. The blood was very quickly draining his brain. All he could imagine were those nails on his back as he—

"I don't want you to," she answered.

The actor, now in the state of mind of a fifteen year old, felt his world freeze. Unable to take his eyes from hers, Ren realized he didn't need any more confirmation than that. The shine in her stare told him of everything he was questioning in that moment. But even so, he didn't want to play the fool and hurt her in the end. Pushing aside his own manly Neanderthal needs, he asked, "Do you know what you're saying?"

"Yes," Kyoko replied. "I've never been more sure." She kissed him as everything around him went numb with disbelief.

* * *

**A/N: So this chapter was supposed to be a helluva lot longer. But then my phone died while I was writing. Sadly this was where I saved it last. Since it's been a while since I updated I decided to post this. BUT DO NOT FEAR! The deliciousness is being written RIGHT NOW and will be up in a few hours, tops. I PROMISE! I WILL NOT LEAVE YOU HANGING (for very much longer at all. Blame the damned phone). A few hours, friends. Just a few more hours!**


	20. Chapter 20: Romping

**Dedicated to The Girlfriend- Please don't kill me, my love. Here is your chapter on a silver platter. :P**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Romping**

"I'm ready, Ren," Kyoko whispered in between their kissing. Feeling his hands firmly grip her hips, Kyoko tightened her arms around his neck as he lifted her into his arms. She wrapped her legs around him and tossed her head back as his mouth worked down her neck to her chest, leaving a wet hot trail upon her body.

Ren kicked his bedroom door shut behind them as he entered the threshold. Striding over to his side of the bed, he threw her down across the middle and looked down at Kyoko. Her tank top had ridden up, revealing the feminine curves of her fit midsection. The thin straps had slipped off her shoulder. Her chest rose and fell with heavy breath and her face was elegant with its blush and tasseled strands of auburn hair. As he stared at her, the Emperor's lips spread in an erotically devilish grin.

Kyoko couldn't help but smile in response to such an expression. She lightly grazed her teeth over her lower lip and scooted back just a tad bit on the bed as he approached her. The bed dipped on either side of her as his joined her. His palms were down on either side of her face. He hovered above her like an eager hunter. Kyoko could just about hear the rapids sounds of her heart thrumming away. Her thighs felt hot and moist and her spine tingled with excitement. Swollen lips suddenly felt lonely as she longed for more of him. A flutter flittered in her tummy—was she nervous? Was she eager? Was she having second thoughts?

Ren leaned down and stole her lips before she had time to react. His mouth was kind yet exceedingly starving for her. Her mouth opened keenly and she offered him her tongue. Taking the offering he sucked her hard and deep, making her moan upon him. The glorious sound rang in his ears. _I'm going to make you scream tonight, my love._ He thought anxiously. Sliding his hands beneath the thin material separating them, Ren shoved it up her body. Breaking away from her, he looked down at it and then back to her eyes. "I'll buy you a new one," he said and proceeded to rip it down the middle. Pulling its tatters from her form, he tossed it behind him, where it landed somewhere on the floor. Seeing that she wasn't wearing a bra was a very pleasant surprise for the Emperor.

His desire for her was making Kyoko feel even hotter. The adrenaline coursed through every inch of her alighting her with new sensations and tingles. His fingers caressed her abdomen as his tongue tasted her flesh from neck down to her breasts. Ren's lips enveloped her erect nipple and she sucked in air through her teeth. His teeth teased her by lightly tugging. His large palm massaged her other breast. Closing her eyes, she arched her back a bit, relishing how perfectly she fit into his hands. When his mouth left her, she found herself desperately wanting more.

Ren found his mouth ravenous for a taste of her sweet nectar. He grabbed her uniform, where it was tied around her waist and deftly pulled it off her body. Kyoko was wearing sheer black panties that teased him of the fruit beneath. Kneeling before her, he hooked his fingers into them and then slowly pulled them off her legs. The scent of her arousal wafted around him, causing his own hardened state to throb uncomfortably. But Ren didn't want to dive right in, so to speak. He wanted to savor every moment of this feast.

Kyoko felt him kissing her inner thighs, first the right and then the left. Pushing her head further into the bed, she could almost remember how extraordinary it was last time. Perfectly manicured nails curled handfuls of the grey Egyptian cotton sheets. A gentle breath cascaded over her core and she shivered. Ren then tenderly kissed her bud and her folds. The sensation was driving her mad with wanton impatience. Subconsciously her mouth opened releasing soft sounds of frustration.

Enjoying the game, Ren pulled himself up and hovered his lips above hers. "Tell me what you want." The Emperor's voice was husky, deep, sensuous. Placing his fingertips gently upon her folds, he moved them very lightly in circular motions, making her hips squirm. He knew the feeling was just enough to drive her wild all the while not feeling like it was nearly enough attention. His eyes fell on her lips as they opened and closed while he played away.

Relinquishing a handful of sheets, Kyoko reached down in between her legs and grabbed his wrist. When he stopped she moaned through gritted teeth. "Ren…please…"

Pressing his hot mouth to her ear, the Emperor spoke again. "Tell me what you want, Kyoko." He licked her lobe. She turned her head towards him, eyes sparkling with heated defeat and challenge all the same. Smirking from cheek to cheek, he continued. "What does my lady want?" This time when she opened her mouth he saw her clenched teeth and felt wholly satisfied. Ren could feel her grabbing his fingers and then pressing them down to part her lips.

Feeling a rush of embarrassment at what she was pleading for, Kyoko looked away. His voice once again found her ear and she practically shivered.

"Shall I slip them inside?" He teased.

The pad of his middle finger rubbed back and forth over her moistened entrance. He could feel her lift her hips to sink him in, but he would pull away just enough to elude her.

"Yes… Ren! Please…" Realizing that she was still holding his wrist, Kyoko held his hand and then forced her hips up, swallowing his finger into her depths.

Pressing his mouth to her neck, Ren sucked her skin as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the hot feeling of her walls around him. He could tell that she was very tight. The image of him putting himself inside of her, the sensation of being devoured by these tight walls pushed him further to edge. Pulling his finger out, he slid back in a bit faster. He laid kisses down her body, stopping at her abdomen. Ren ran his tongue back and forth over her skin, biting her hard, causing Kyoko to moan loudly.

This time when his mouth finally reached her core he didn't wait. His tongue licked her bud before his lips tugged at it gently, his finger continuing its wondrous dance within her. After another few seconds, he withdrew the finger and insatiably dunked his tongue inside of her. Ren sucked as his lips worked their magic around her. Running his hands up her body, he felt he couldn't get enough of her.

Meanwhile Kyoko was overrun with stimulation. His long tongue thrusted inside of her in ways she didn't think was possible. A part of her wanted to shove him away as her body convulsed from the sensation of all the pleasure that was passing through her. But then she wanted more, wanted to feel much much more of him and his tricks. A familiar pressure was giving way to the top. Arching her back, she spread her thighs just a bit more, fingers tightening furiously around the crumbled handfuls of bed sheets. Kyoko felt him tongue-fuck her to a mind-blowing climax.

After Ren drank her orgasm, he stood stripped off his pants. He then laid down beside Kyoko, grabbed her waist and pulled their bare bodies together. The open-mouthed kiss led to a carnal, raw make-out. He rolled her onto her back, ran his hands down her arms and entwined their fingers. Bringing her hands up beside her head, he held her down and continued to kiss her ardently. Feeling a need for air, he pulled back and looked into her hypnotic ochre eyes. "Are you sure you want this? I won't lie to you, Kyoko. It will hurt."

Kyoko's flushed complexion broke in a sweet smile. She nodded. "Yes, I trust you."

Ren kissed her again and then climbed off of her. He sat with his back to the headboard. "Come here, my love." Seeing her confused expression, he simply smiled. "You trust me, right?" When Kyoko crawled over to him, he continued. "Get on top of me."

Reluctantly, Kyoko swung her leg over him and sat on his thighs. She looked down at his arousal and her eyes widened. When she looked up at him, she felt sheepish and her fading blush deepened.

"You're acting like you haven't seen it before." Ren grabbed her hands and pulled her further up his body, positioning their hips together. He then laid his hands on her waist.

"It's just that you're so large. Will I be able to… you know… handle it?" He chuckled and she pouted. "Bully."

Ren leaned forward and kissed her tenderly. He moved his right hand in between her thigh to his arousal and pressed his head to her opening. Feeling her body tremble against him, he cupped her cheek with his left hand, forcing their eyes to meet. "With you on top, you have all the control. You control how fast or how deep I'll be. Do you understand?"

She nodded slowly.

"It will hurt, but just remember to relax."

Kyoko nodded again and grabbed his shoulders. "Will it hurt like this every time?"

Ren licked his lips, trying to contain his composure. "The first time is usually the most painful. It's not so bad after this."

With her knees pressed into the mattress on either side of his thighs, and his hands on her waist to guide them, she took a deep breath and then eased herself lower. The size of him started to stretch her and she tensed, stopping altogether. She looked into Ren's eyes and felt comforted by the gaze he gave her.

"Just relax yourself." He said.

She nodded and continued to lower herself. This time, she felt more of her stretching around him. She could feel the pressure, something painful in between her thighs that didn't want to be broken.

Ren kept his eyes on her face and noticed the pain was kicking in. He could feel himself sinking more and more into her warmth and knew it would only be a matter of time before she tensed up entirely. Her body went rigid. Meanwhile, it took Ren every ounce of strength he had not to shove himself inside of her, not to throw her on her back and fuck her crazy. _Go slow,_ he said to himself mentally, like a mantra. _It's her first time. Slow. Go slow._

Ren felt her nails digging into his skin. He ran his hands up her side and then around to her back, pulling her forward. Her breasts pressed against his hard chest. "Kiss me."

"It hurts, Ren…" Kyoko winced quietly.

"Kiss me, Kyoko."

The teen obliged and kissed him avidly. The distraction was welcome. The deeper they kissed the easier it was to forget the pain. Concentrating on his hands all over her body, Kyoko subconsciously began to relax and eased herself lower upon him. Ren could feel her wince in the kiss a bit and thus became more aggressive in the gesture. Taking her lower lip in his teeth he tugged and sucked. After a while he could feel her slowly starting to grind against him, making him groan.

Her body felt so full, yet completely drenched in a thrill that she had never experienced before. To say that the pain had resided completely would be an utter lie, but beneath the pain came a feeling of bliss so amazing that it almost felt out of reach. Breaking her lips from him, Kyoko pushed against Ren's chest with her hands and sat up straighter on top of him. Daring to look down, she saw that she had practically had the entirety of him embedded deeply inside of her. Something instinctive took over and she rocked her hips forward and back slowly. His hands grabbed her and she covered them with her own. Her mouth opened and sounds threatened to spill out. Hearing her own voice make such noises, she felt embarrassed and started to cover her mouth.

"Don't," Ren said. He sat up straighter, holding their naked bodies together and kissed her. "Don't silence yourself. I want to hear it."

"But… Ren…" Her lids fell and her head started to lull back as she rode him, faster now as the pain was starting to fade into the background of pleasure.

"You're so erotic when you scream, Kyoko." He sunk his lips and teeth into her neck. "Scream for me, as loud as you can." Ren leaned back, grabbed her thighs and started to buck his hips in response to her grinding against him. He could feel the head of his arousal caressing her womb and it made him dizzy with desire. Her body began to rock faster and faster as her orgasm built to its peak. Ren grabbed her hand with his and then placed her fingertips on her clit. "Rub yourself gently, like this." He guided her until she got the hang of it. Ren then watched as Kyoko's body exploded with an orgasm unlike anything she had ever felt before. Her voice was loud and sweet music to his ears as her body shook, soaking him with her hot juices.

As soon as she came, Kyoko squealed as Ren snaked his arm around her and threw her onto her back. Cupping her ass, he began to drive himself into her harder and faster. The pain had all but disappeared. As he fucked her so intensely, her legs wrapped around him and hands sunk into sweat-drenched black hair. He rocked her body to the edge as a second orgasm came swiftly, more powerful than the first. She was calling out his in name in ecstasy that she didn't think was possible.

Ren pinned her hands down and trailed his tongue to her breasts as he continued to fuck her, all of his mounting passions for her were coming undone and he simply couldn't hold back any longer. Feeling his own orgasm building to its release he moved his lips to hers and kissed her vehemently as their united bodies reached a mutual climax.

* * *

"What are you still doing awake?" Miroku asked as he strode into private studio of their penthouse suite. His hair was loose and long around him, body clad in black pajama pants and a thin dark grey shirt. "Don't you have an interview with your dearest Kyoko in the morning?" He walked around to the sitting area and sat down across from the Ghoulish lead singer.

Reino looked up from the music sheet that he was working on and grinned maliciously. "I found some inspiration," he replied after meeting his comrade's silver eyes. He then continued on with his work.

"Hmph," Miroku scoffed. "You're writing a song? How unique."

After scribbling another couple lines of notes, he tossed the pad and pen onto the glass coffee table that separated them. Leaning back, he draped his arms over the tops of the black couch. His growing grin emphasized the dimples of his well-defined facial features. His silver hair was messily raked back and he was shirtless, chest kissed with light sweat. His only piece of clothing was the black leather pants he was wearing. "I do have the skill, you damn well know that."

"Yes, but when do you ever bother utilizing the effort?" Miroku snapped in response. He crossed his legs and smiled. "Unless your plot is progressing as it pleases you?"

Reino chuckled.

Miroku smirked. "I see, how interesting. Won't you share?"

Reino crossed his legs to mirror is band-mate and smiled, licking his teeth evilly. "Let's just say that there is something very important that Kyoko hasn't learned yet. Once she's informed of it, I'm sure that Sho's opportunity to strike will become more feasible."

"Should I even bother asking what this information is in regards to?"

Reino laughed. "You'll find out in due time, along with the rest of the world."

Uncrossing his legs, the drummer leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "What in the world makes you think that she'd even give you the two minutes of her time for you to tell her this… _information_?"

"I have something she desires," Reino answered standing up. He headed towards the door for the studio. After opening the door, he stopped and glanced over his shoulder to the drummer, smiling handsomely. "Come."

The two Ghouls made their way to the living area of the suite, towards the little birdcage. Inside the small metal jail rested Kyoko's little grudge, sleeping soundly with flushed little cheeks. He turned to Miroku who had stopped beside him and continued speaking. "If I offer her this in exchange for her time do you really think she would deny me?"

Miroku eyed the empty cage and then cocked a brow at Reino. "Will you actually return it to her, or just use it as a ruse?"

"That, my friend, depends on how the game plays out, doesn't it?"

The duo's laughter echoed through the suite into the night.

* * *

Kyoko laid her head on Ren's bare chest and lightly fingered little figure eights across his body. The sound of his beating heart resonated in her ear, lulling her into a completely relaxed state. After their lovemaking she had insisted that they change to clean sheets, which gave her time to clean up as well. Now that they were in this fresh, clean bed and warmly cuddling, she felt that she was in paradise.

"What are you thinking?" Ren asked, his deep voice sending chills through her body. He lightly stroked her short hair and relished in the feeling of her smooth skin laying so comfortably beside him. This was a scene that he had never imagined would actual be a reality, at least not so soon. Now that it was here, he was almost convinced that it couldn't be real. Resting his head atop hers, he looked down and pressed his lips to her head. "You're quiet."

"I feel very… relaxed." Kyoko wrapped her arm around him and snuggled closer. "And more than a little sore."

Ren scooted down to her level. They were now both laying down, sharing a pillow. He placed his hand around her waist and dragged her closer to him. In response Kyoko entwined her legs with his and rested her hands on his chest. "I'm sorry. I lost control and sort of lost myself. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You didn't hurt me, Ren." Kyoko leaned in and kissed his nose cutely. "You didn't do anything that I didn't want. This just means you have to let me recover."

"Damn," Ren whispered, nuzzling her neck. He kissed her and gently bit her skin. "And here I was ready for round two." Kyoko's heavenly laughter cascaded around them, making Ren feel unbelievably at ease and warm with happiness. He knew deep down that he didn't deserve her affections, or this amazing joy, but he was no longer in a position where he could deny himself of her. Without her, the actor wasn't entirely sure that he would be able to function again. "I love you."

They basked in their tender moments for what felt like hours, discussing work and their friends. They talked about their relationship and whether it would be prudent to go public at this point or continue with the secrecy. In the end they decided to keep it under wraps at least until the film was released.

As Ren and Kyoko lay in each other's arms, on the edge of sleep a sudden thought occurred to the teen and she pushed away from him, pulling herself into a sitting position. Ren sat up with her and resisted the urge to reach out and caress her back. "Kyoko? What's the matter?" She turned her body to his and then their eyes met. Ren felt his heart sink. He recognized that expression. It was serious and almost nervous in nature. "What's wrong?"

Kyoko slid just a bit closer to him before speaking. "I was thinking about everything that had happened with Bo tonight and… I've decided something, something that I hope doesn't bother you."

Ren felt the tidings of an uncomfortable lump growing in his throat. _There's no way she would have done this with me if she intended on leaving me,_ he thought frantically, trying to read his beloved's mind. _I doubt that this would have anything to do with that damned Sho moron._ After coming to a loss of words, Ren nodded for her to continue.

"With the way that it was revealed that I'm Bo, I was Bo, I realized that I absolutely hate the notion of keeping anything from you. I think that secrets could never bring anything good to a relationship. So, I was wondering if it would be okay for us to promise to never keep anything important like that from each other again?"

Ren's heart imploded.

"I know that I was technically the one with the secret, but still. I know that I would never hide anything from you again, Ren. I love you and I couldn't bare it."

_This girl… What will she do when she finds out that I am Hizuri Kuon, not Tsuruga Ren? That I am the little fairy prince she still dreams about? Will she forgive me, or run away hating me?_ The actor was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize she was shaking him.

"Ren!" Kyoko finally shouted.

Shaking his head, he offered an apologetic smile and then pulled her into a hug. Ren kissed her head softly and nodded. "I think that I agree with you, Kyoko. Secrets will only destroy a relationship." His mind worked to piece together all of the elements necessary. It was now more apparent than ever that he had to tell her about his past, sooner rather than later. "I promise that I'll tell you everything." _One day,_ added mentally. _One day I'll lay myself bare to you, Kyoko. I just hope that I don't lose you because of it…_

* * *

**A/N: Ha! Three hours later, here it is! I hope that this lemony bit came out okay. It is my first time writing a lemon that was a first time (haha, see what I did there). I've only been with 2 virgins before so... it was kind of new territory for me. I've definitely never written about a first time before. Anyway, drop me a line and I'll start work on the next one. Plot wise things are actually progressing the way I want it to. I'd say we're about 75% to 80% through this story (hopefully). Thanks for your patience with me, friends. I really appreciate your support. Have a great week! L8R.**


End file.
